


Twelfth Night

by Absoltrainer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Protective Winchesters, Cause they've died so much they get their own temporary death tag, Cause you know he raised his little siblings, Child Abuse, Depression, Do not separate the Winchesters, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John Winchester's one night stands, Multi, Parent Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Scary Winchesters (Supernatural), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporary Character Death - Winchesters, They all need hugs, Why do people underestimate the Winchesters?, Winchester Sister, protective original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoltrainer/pseuds/Absoltrainer
Summary: "That's the only reason John let me live after he found out!" Kay screamsHer brothers freeze, eyes going wide."Kay, what do you mean?" Dean asks hoarsely"John found out while the two of you were on your own hunt," Kay begins "he nearly killed me in that Motel room, but then he saw how fast some of the injuries healed and how much it took him to really hurt me.""Kay, that-" Sam croaks but Kay speaks over him as if he never spoke."He told me then and there that I had only one reason for living and that was to make sure you two lived no matter the cost of myself," the boys got paler as she spoke, "you were never to know." Kay laughs bitterly then, "You know those times he would get super drunk and angrier than we've ever seen him?" They nod mutely, "He always waited until the two of you were gone before he would take his anger out on me. He could never bring himself to actually hit the two of you, me though? I wasn't really one of his children, I was a monster and that's all a monster like me was good for and deserved."





	1. Woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.

**"Sweet is the voice of a sister in the season of sorrow." — Benjamin Disraeli**  

 **< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** 

 

"I hope you have a better plan than breaking into his apartment,"  

"What other plans would there be?" 

"I don’t know maybe the front door? Or a phone call?" 

"Like he would answer, and he could shut us out. This way he has to hear us out." 

"Us? Hell no I'm staying out here, you can go get him if he'll even talk to you." 

Kay glared at her oldest brother before slipping back into the front seat of the Impala, Dean rolled his eyes and made his way toward the apartment building Sam was living in.  Kay crossed her arms and kicked her feet up on the dashboard while glaring out the windshield at the building. Why did Dean insist on coming here? The two of them could look for Dad on their own, they didn't need to come for Sam, he made it perfectly clear when he left three in a half years ago that he was done hunting, done with them. Kay heard a door slam and saw her brothers walking toward the car arguing, Kay raised an eyebrow, Dean waved to Kay gesturing for her to join them. Rolling her eyes and sighing Kay climbed out to the car and met the two of them at the back of the car.  

"So what are you going to do? Live some normal, Apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked  

Kay stood behind Dean with her hands shoved into her front pockets of her jeans while staring down at her converse clad feet instead of looking at Sam.  

"No, not normal. Safe." Sam replied  

Kay snorted. 

"And that's why you ran away. " Dean said 

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, to stay gone. And that’s what I'm doing." Sam said, getting annoyed 

Kay clenched her jaw shut as tight as she could to keep herself from saying anything in response. Their dad might have said 'stay gone', but neither Dean or Kay did, so why did Sam never talk to them? Or even try to contact them just to say he was still alive? A large, calloused hand reached back and grabbed her's in a tight grip, Kay took a deep breath and squeezed Dean's hand.  

"We can't do this alone," Dean told Sam. 

Sam snorted. 

"Yeah you can," Sam replied. 

"Yeah. Well, we-" Kay dug her nails into Dean's hand. "-I don't want to." 

There was a pause where both of them sighed, Kay tugged her hand out of Dean's and shoved them into her front pockets again.  

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked 

Kay looked up in surprise and saw Sam looking at her, she looked away from him as Dean opened up the trunk, Kay leaned against the side of the Impala. 

"So when Dad left why didn't the two of you go with him?" Sam asked 

"We were working our own gig, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans," Dean replied  

Sam let out a small surprised sound. 

"Dad let the two of you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked in disbelief 

"I'm 20/26, dude." Kay and Dean say together 

Both boys look at Kay in surprise, Kay wipes all emotion from her face and pushes herself off the Impala, yanks the passenger door open, gets in, slams it closed, and pulls out her CD player from her jacket pocket. Putting the earbuds in her ears, she hits play and lets the sounds of Bryan Adams calm her down.  

<<<<<<<<<< 

The shutting of the Impala's driver side door jerked Kay out of her daze, she turned pulling the earbuds out of her ears when she saw Dean in the driver seat. 

"So...?" 

"He's coming with us," Dean said 

Kay looked at Dean in shock, Dean looked at Kay's surprised face and chuckled. 

"I know right, I can be pretty convincing when I want to be,"  

"Whatever helps you sleep at night big brother," Kay said.  

They both laughed and Dean reaches over and tugs at a bit of her black hair that escaped her ponytail.  

"So if Sam's coming with means I get the whole back seat to myself right?" Kay asked 

Dean snorted. 

"Yep," 

"Sweet!" 

Kay climbed over the front seat to get into the back when she saw Sam coming back, ignoring Dean's protests about messing up his baby. Kay stuck her tongue out at Dean before stretching out across the backseat and putting her earbuds back in ignoring Sam as he got in. It was going to be a long drive to Jericho.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

By the time Dean finally stopped for gas Kay thought she was going to going to explode, not just from hunger, but from the tension in the car. As soon as Dean pulled up to the pump Kay was out the car yelling she was going to get breakfast. Kay grabbed a couple of drinks and a handful of snacks before making her way to the front where Dean was paying for the gas, Dean took a look at the stuff Kay had in her hands, 

"Dibs on the Mountain Dew and chips," Dean said  

Kay rolled her eyes but didn't protest her brother's dibs. Once everything was paid for Dean and Kay walked out back toward the Impala where Kay could see Sam going through Dean's music collection.  

"Hey, want breakfast?" Dean asked holding up the snacks in his hands. 

Sam took a look at the chips and protein bars in Dean's hands and shook his head. 

"Nah, I'm good," Sam said looking a little disgusted 

"I'll take a couple of the protein bars, and the water," Kay said snatching those things out of her oldest brothers hands. 

"So how did you pay for this stuff?" Sam asked, "you and Dad still running credit card scams?" 

Kay slid into the back seat again opening one of her bars, Sam was still flipping through the tapes.  

"Well hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career," Dean said as he pulled the gas pump out, "Besides all we do is apply, s'not our fault they send us the cards." 

Kay wasn't looking at him but she could hear the smirk on her oldest's brother's face, Sam snorted. 

"Yeah? What names did you put on them this time?" Sam asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Uhh... Bert Aframian, his son Hector, and his daughter Clara. Scored three cards out of the deal, " Dean said with a smirk sending Kay a wink, she snorted.  

"Sounds about right," Sam said rolling his eyes. "And man you seriously need to update your cassette tape collection." 

"Why?" Dean asked 

"Well for one their cassette tapes," Sam began. "and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of Mullet rock." 

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs the cassette out of Sam's hand. 

"House rules Sammy," Dean said putting the tape in the radio, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." 

Dean starts the Impala, Kay settles back for the couples hours they have left. 

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old kid, it's Sam." 

"Can't hear you, the music's too loud," Dean said 

Kay cackles in the back at Sam's put out expression as Dean speeds away from the gas station.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

A little while later and seven miles closer to Jericho Sam pulls out his phone and starts making calls to all the local hospitals and morgues.  

"Alright, there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess," Sam informed them after closing his phone. Some of the tension Kay has been carrying easied up with the information.  

"Hey check it out," Dean said while pointing to the bridge where several cop cars were parked. Dean pulled over to the side of the road, looked the scene over then reached for the glove box, pulling out the box with their fake ID's. 

"Federal Marshalls?" Kay asked  

Dean smirked. 

"You bet, but Pip I want you to stay here Sam and I have this one," Dean said 

Both Sam and Kay shot Dean shocked looks. 

"But Dean!" Kay protested 

"No arguing, I don't want them seeing you yet Pip, we may need you to be our secret weapon ok?" Dean said. 

"Fine," Kay grumbled slumping back watching as her brothers got out. 

Kay watched from the Impala as her brothers did their thing to gather information, she rolled her eyes when she saw Sam step on Dean's foot, rolling her eyes at her brother's foolishness she almost missing the Sheriff and the two FBI agents walking up to the scene, Kay cursed and slipped into the floor hoping they hadn't seen her. Kay was sitting on the floor holding her breath and nearly jumped out of her skin when the doors on the Impala opened and her brothers slid in. 

"Guys," Kay hissed angrily  

Sam and Dean look over the seat, Dean sees her and starts laughing, Sam has a tiny smile on his face.  

"It's not funny, Dean! You’re the one who told me to stay out of sight!" Kay hissed again as she climbed back up into the back seat.  

"Whatever Pip, let's go find the victim's girlfriend," Dean said 

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The three of them were walking through downtown looking for the victim's girlfriend Amy, Dean was walking in between Sam and Kay and was the one who spotted Amy first. 

"I'll bet that’s her," Dean said gesturing to a girl who was hanging up posters. 

The three of them walked up to the girl, who was hanging up missing person posters. 

"You must be Amy," Dean said walking right up to the girl 

"Yeah," She confirmed softly 

"Troy told us about you, we're his Uncles that's Sam, I'm Dean, and this is his Aunt Kay,"  

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said not quite believing Dean  

"Yeah that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto," Dean explained 

Kay could tell the girl still didn't quite believe him. 

"We're looking for him to, and we've been asking around town about it," Sam said  

Just then another girl walked up and asked if Amy was ok, Amy assured her friend that she was ok. 

"Would you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam finished. 

The two girls lead them to a diner, they got a booth, and order some drinks. Kay perched on the outside of the booth seat because she was the smallest and took up less space than her brothers.  

"I was talking to Troy on the phone. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and he never did." Amy told them. 

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked Amy 

"No. Nothing I can remember," Amy said  

"I like your necklace," Kay said nodding toward the pentagram Amy wore around her neck, she unconsciously brought a hand up to her own necklace which was a small golden apple. 

Amy picked up the necklace and smiled sadly. 

"Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents," Amy said laughing a little at the end "with all that devil stuff."Amy smiled. 

"Actually it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean if you believe in that kind of stuff." Kay explained 

"Okay, thank you unsolved mysteries," Dean said taking his arm from behind Sam, making sure tug on her blond braid before crossing them in front of him, leaning forward. "Here's the deal, ladies, the way Troy disappeared, something ain't right. So if you've heard anything..."  

The girl's looked at each other before turning back to the three people in front of them. 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"Well, it's just," Amy's friend started then paused, trying to figure out how to not make her next sentence sound crazy, "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." 

"What do they talk about?" Sam. Dean and Kay said together.  

Amy's friend shrugged.  

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl she got murdered like decades ago."  The girl said 

Kay looked over at Dean to see him looking at Sam and saw that Sam was nodding along with the story.  

"Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, well they disappear forever."  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The three Winchester siblings went to the library for more research, Dean claimed the computer first but when his two searches didn't come up with anything Sam shoved him out of the way.  

"Here let me," Sam said shoving Dean out of the way. 

"Dude!" Dean said as his chair rolled away and knocked into Kay causing her to fall in his lap. 

"Dean!" Kay hissed quietly  

Dean let Kay up, she grabbed another chair and pulled it to Sam's other side. 

"Your such a control freak," Dean muttered and hit Sam in the arm. 

"So angry spirits are born from violent deaths, right?" Sam asked 

"Yeah," Kay and Dean said  

"So maybe it wasn't a murder," 

Sam changed murder to suicide in the search bar and got a hit, Kay and Dean leaned forward both paying more attention. 

"This was 1981, a woman named Constance Welch, jumped off of a bridge and drowned," Sam said reading the article out loud to Dean and Kay.  

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked  

"Yeah," Sam said his face and voice going sad. 

"What?" Kay asked leaning in to get a better look at the computer, not noticing she was leaning on Sam. 

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die," Sam continued.  

Kay makes a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat, Sam pumped her shoulder gently. Kay tensed and moved as far away from Sam as she could but still see the computer, she ignored the hurt look, Sam, sent her.  

"Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it.' Said husband Joseph Welch" Sam said quoting directly from the article. 

"That bridge look familiar to you guys?" Dean asked as he pointed to the picture of the bridge Constance had jumped off of. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean asked as the siblings looked over the bridge to the river below. 

Kay rolled her eyes and whacked Dean on his arm. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Dean asked 

"For being an insensitive bastard," Kay said sassily, Sam snickered. 

"So you think Dad, would have been here?" Sam asked 

"He was chasing the same story, and we're chasing him so," Dean said 

The three of them started walking further up the bridge, Kay tugged her leather jacket closer around her against the cold night air.  

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked 

"So now we keep digging until we find him, it might take a while," Dean said walking a little bit ahead of the other two. 

"Dean I told you I've got to be back by,-" Sam stopped walking 

"Monday. Right the interview," Dean said stopping and turning around to face Sam.  

"Yeah," Sam said 

"Interview?" Kay asked 

"Yeah, I forgot," Dean said. "You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" 

"Wait, lawyer? Girlfriend?" Kay said again, but her brothers ignored her again like they always did when they fought.  

"Maybe, why not?" Sam asked 

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked 

"No, and she's not ever going to know," Sam said walking closer to Dean. 

"Well, that's healthy," Dean started with sarcasm. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean said and started to walk away. 

Kay winced, the words were harsh even to Kay who was still mad at Sam, she knew that those words were going to lead to worse if she didn't stop them.  

"And who's that?" Sam asked angrily 

"You're one of us," Dean said cockily  

"Shit," Kay whispered under her breath  

"No! I'm not like you! I won't let this be my life!" Sam yelled 

"You have a responsibility!" Dean shouted back at Sam 

"Guys,-" Kay tried 

"To what?" Sam said still fighting with Dean, "To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like." 

Kay froze her eyes widening, what was Sam thinking? Bringing up Mary Winchester in a fight, he knows that'll make things worse with Dean, whose face was darkened with anger. 

"And even if I did, what difference would it make? Even if we do-" 

Kay had enough, if she let Sam continue that line of thought he would say something he would regret and on any hunt, even one like this, they couldn't afford the bad feelings that would come with the next words out of Sam's mouth. Kay lunged grabbing a hold of Sam's and shoving him up against one of the beams of the bridge.  

"If the two of you keep going like you are you'll both say something you regret, and at this moment that's the last thing we need," Kay said  

Sam tried to wiggle out of Kay's grip but she held firm, Dean spun around and started to walk back toward the car when he froze. 

"Sam, Kay" 

Kay and Sam walked over to Dean not taking their eyes off of the woman in white standing in the bridge. The woman looked over at the three of them and without taking her eyes off them leaned forward and fell off the bridge. The three of them ran toward the spot where the woman had been.  

"Where did she go?" Dean asked 

"I don't know," Sam replied 

The Impala starting up had the three siblings spinning to face the car. 

"What the f..." Dean muttered 

"Oh no," Kay said starting to back up 

"Who’s driving your car?" Sam asked 

Dean pulled out his keys, the Impala lurched into motion driving at them, Sam, Dean, and Kay took off running. As the car gained on them they swung themselves over the side of the bridge, Sam gripped the edge of the bridge with one arm and caught Kay with the other. The Impala stopped before it hit the bridge and turned off the ghost leaving it, Sam hauled himself and Kay up onto the pipe he had grabbed. It was then that they noticed that Dean wasn't with them. 

"Dean!" They yelled 

"Sam look!" Kay yelled pointed to the edge o the river where their brother was crawling out of the river.  

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam asked, Kay, smacked his shoulder for the question. 

"Super!" Dean said sarcastically sending them a thumbs up. 

Sam climbed back on to the bridge them turned back and helped Kay back over as well. When Dean got back on the bridge with them, wet and muddy, he checked the Impala over. 

"Is Baby alright?" Kay asked 

"Yeah, she's fine now. Whatever she did to it must be gone now," Dean said after he was done looking over the Impala. The three of them sat on the hood of the car, "man that Constance chick, what a BITCH!" Dean yelled the last word as if the ghost would hear him.  

"Well she sure doesn't want us digging around that’s for sure," Sam said, "so where does the trail go from here genius?" 

Dean sighed and threw up his arms in a dramatic way, but not answering verbally.  

"You smell like a toilet," Sam informed Dean. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay sat in the back seat of the Impala drowsily laying on the window waiting for her brothers to book a room for the three of them, she drummed her fingers on her leg. Alone with her thoughts Kay couldn't help but think about some of the things that the boys had said when fighting, Sam was close to getting into one of the best law schools in the country and apparently had a serious relationship with a girl. Despite her anger at Sam she couldn't help but feel some pride in her brother's accomplishments. Kat spotted her brothers walking back her way and climbed out of the car to meet them, then fell into step with them. 

"Dad's been here, he bought a room out for the whole month," Dean told Kay, who nodded and hid a yawn behind her hand, still not fully awake yet.  

Dean and Kay kept watch as Sam picked the lock to the motel room, Kay heard the door open but neither Dean nor her moved until Sam grabbed the back of their jackets and hauled them inside. The entire room was filled with their father's research taped to the walls. The three split up to check the room out, Dean went to turn on the lamp, Sam and Kay went and checked on the salt lines.  

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least," Dean said 

Kay picked up some of the salt off the floor rolling it through her hand. 

"Salt, cat's-eye shells," Kay informed her brothers 

"He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in," Sam said 

Dean walked along the wall with the victims taped on it Sam went with him, Kay went to the wall next to the bed and turned on the other lamp. 

"What do you got there?" Sam asked 

"Centennial highway victims," Dean explained "I don't get it, I mean different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" 

"Dad figured it out," Kay breathed out, her temporary green eyes taking in all the lore Dad had put on the walls. 

Kay felt Sam come up behind her to look at the lore with her, Kay spotted the article that Sam had found at the library. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked turning to look at them. 

"He found the same article we did," Kay said "Constance Welch." 

"She's a Woman in White," Sam finished 

"You sly dogs," Dean said turning back to look at the missing men. "All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." 

"She might have another weakness," Sam said in a thoughtful tone 

"No, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked walking over to them. 

"No, not that I can tell," Sam said, "but if I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband if he's still alive." 

"Hmm. Alright, why don't two see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said. 

Kay nodded and moved to clean up some of their father's stuff. 

"Hey, Dean, what I said and almost said earlier about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry," Sam said 

Kay looked up from the bed to see Dean hold his hand up to stop Sam. 

"No chick-flick moments," Dean said seriously, Kay rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning. 

"All right, Jerk" 

"Bitch." 

Kay heard Sam chuckle and bit back a smile of her own, Kay glanced over to Sam and saw him moving toward the mirror looking at an old photo dad had stuck there. The picture was one of the few happy memories they had, Dad had taken them out with a friend of his camping when she was about nine they were all sitting on the hood of the Impala ten-year-old Sam on Dad's knee and Kay on Dean's, Dad's friend had taken to picture. Kay bit back tears as she turned away so Sam didn't see her watching. Kay and Sam stayed in tense silence as they waited for Dean to get done with his shower, Sam had tried to talk to Kay but she had refused to look at or speak to him keeping her back to him. Kay was going through their Dad's research trying to find out if he found anything else out that could help them and Sam was listening to his voicemail when Dean finished his shower. 

"Hey, man I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat, you want anything?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam said still on his phone 

"Aframian's buying," 

"Mmh," 

"I'll take my usual," Kay said 

Dean nodded and headed out the door, and not ten seconds after Dean being gone Sam got a call. 

"What?" Sam asked, then stood up looking worried. "What about you?" 

Sam shut his phone and made it to the window looking out, Kay was right behind him and saw Dean talking to a cop and another coming their way. Sam shut the curtain and snagged Kay's arm pulling her after him as he headed to the bathroom so they could slip out the window. The two stayed low and in the bushes behind the motel until they heard the cars leave then they were able to sneak back around and get the Impala. Sam got in the driver's seat and started driving away from the motel. 

"Sam where are we going?" Kay asked "We need to go help, Dean," 

"Dean will be fine for now," Sam said, "we're going to talk to the husband." 

"Then stop and I'll go help Dean while you do that," Kay insisted 

Sam slammed on the brakes bringing the Impala to a screeching halt, his jaw clenching. 

"You've barely looked at or talked to me since the two of you came and got me from college, in fact, you didn't even want me to come. And now that Dean's gone your talking to me but only to demand that I let you out!" Sam faced Kay anger written all over his face, "what did I do that's made you so mad at me? I haven't seen you in three years!" 

"Exactly!" Kay shouted,"you've been out of our lives for three years and not once did you ever call Dean or me, not even to let us know you're alive! And I know what dad told you but did you ever stop to think that didn’t apply to myself or Dean? Did you ever stop to think how much it hurt when you sprung your leave for Stanford on us? Did you ever stop to think how much that would us? Would hurt me?" 

Sam sat frozen his eyes wide and his face pale, Kay let the silence stretch a little more before snorting. 

"Apparently you didn't. It hurt Sam, like you stabbed me in the back, and not only did you hurt me but by leaving you caused Dean to clam up and look at me like I was going to leave him next and he didn't want to hurt like that again." Kay took a breath, "It took a year and a half and a shapeshifter in New Mexico to get him to believe that I wasn't going to leave him too. That Sam is what you did and that is why I'm pissed at you, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get Dean." 

Because the car was still stopped Kay shoved the door open and got out slamming it behind her and made her way toward the Police station.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay walked into the Police station tears in her green eyes, pale, panicked, and shaking. The Deputy on the front desk looked up and was on her feet reaching for Kay. 

"Miss, can I help you? Are you ok?" 

"I'm looking for the Sheriff, I-I-I need help I can't find my father or brother," Kay said with desperation lacing her tone. 

"Sheriff!" The deputy yelled leading Kay over to a chair. 

An older man in a grey uniform came out of an interrogation room, Kay caught a quick glance of Dean. The Sheriff made his way over to Kay as the deputy handed her a cup of water.  

"Miss?" 

"Sheriff, you have to help me. I'm searching for my brother Dean-" 

"Wait, his name is Dean?" 

Kay jumped to her feet and grabbed the Sheriff's arm, looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes. 

"Have you seen him? " 

"I have, in fact, I have him here in custody," 

 "Oh thank you, thank you. Can I see?" 

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what you're doing here?" 

Kay let the Sheriff help her back into her seat, Kay took a calming breath, ran a hand through her blond hair then clutched the cup in with one hand while the other went to her necklace. 

"You see Sheriff my brother came down here to convince our father to come home," Kay began to sound tired. 

"Why was your father here?" 

"That's a long story," Kay began twirling her thumbs nervously, "you see our mom died when we were really little and our dad is convinced that some kind of demon killed her, and dragged my brother with him, you see." 

"That would explain all the Satanic mumbo-jumbo we found in the motel room," the Sheriff said, Kay, nodded. 

"Exactly. You see he finds all these weird cases and thinks that there's something supernatural about them and a connection with our mom's death." Kay took a ragged breath the Sheriff patted her hand. "I just recently convince my brother Dean that none of that was true and he came down to find Dad and bring him home." 

"How long have you been here?" The Sheriff asked 

"I just got to town, my brother wasn't answering his phone and neither is my father so I got worried and came down here to look for them." 

The Sheriff sat back in his chair and nodded thoughtfully. 

"Sounds like her death did a number on them." 

"It did," 

"Do you know I have your brother in with fake Federal credentials, fake credit cards, fake ID, and possible of ten disappearances and murder?" 

Kay shook her head quickly. 

"My brother might have gone along with our Dad and use the fake ID's to get information on their ghost hunt, but  **he's harmless and has nothing to do** **with any** **disappearances** **or murders** ,"  Kay said letting power leak into her voice at the end. 

The Sheriff frowned then nodded. 

"What about this?" The Sheriff sat Dad's Journal in Kay's lap, "is this your Father's?" 

Kay picked up the brown leather Journal, her hands shaking. 

"Yeah this is his," Kay felt tears start to fill her eyes. "If you have it that means Dads gone, please Sheriff  **let Dean go he's all the family I have left** ," Kay begged 

The Sheriff seemed uncomfortable when Kay started to cry and awkwardly patted her back as he gestured toward a deputy, who went and got her brother. The Deputy came back with Dean who was rubbing his wrist looking smug until he spotted Kay crying. 

"Kay, what?" Dean asked startled 

Kay threw herself at Dean and hugged him close, Dean wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. 

"I suggest taking good care of her, boy," Kay heard the Sheriff tell Dean. 

"I plan to Sheriff," Dean replied as he leads them out of the station, into the night. 

Kay waited till they were out of sight of the station before she pulled back and punched Dean in the arm, hard. 

"Ow! What the hell?"  

"That's for getting yourself caught, leaving me with Sam alone, and making me come save your ass, " Kay said angrily as her blonde hair turned back to its natural black and her green eyes turned back to their original brown.  

"So I take it he asked why you're so pissed at him then?" Dean asked 

Kay glared at him, he winced before heading toward the phone booth. Kay handed Dean Dad's Journal as he called Sam. 

"Listen, Sam, we got to talk." Dean said as soon as Sam picked up, there was a pause then, "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Another pause, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone Dad left Jericho." 

Kay leaned against the door frame to the phone booth tapping her fingers on her arm, her charm speak on the Sheriff and deputies would wear off soon enough and the three of them needed to roast this ghost and get the hell out of Jericho.  

"I've got his Journal." Pause, "Well, he did this time." Pause, "Same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going." 

Kay let out an annoyed sigh, Dean shot her a look that read 'shut up'.  

"I'm not sure yet," Another pause but this time Kay heard the screeching of the Impala's tires from the phone. "Sam, Sam! Damn it!" 

"Dean?" 

"That ghost bitch's got him," 

"Shit," 

"Let's go." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The car Dean and Kay stole came to a screeching halt as Dean slammed on the brakes, both them were out of the car and running for the Impala when they heard Sam's screams. 

"Sam!" Kay yelled  

Dean pulled out his gun as they ran toward the car and when the ghost flickered back into view in Sam's lap Dean started shooting. Constance's once beautiful feature twisted into something ugly as Dean shot her. Constance disappeared for a moment only to reappear in the same spot Dean fired his gun again until she was gone again and Sam sat up and turned on the Impala. 

"I'm taking you home," Sam said before stepping on the gas  

"Sam!" They both yelled. 

Sam drove the Impala right into the house, Kay and Dean ran toward to the house. 

"Sam!?" Den yelled 

"Here!" Sam called 

"You ok?" Kay asked 

"I think," Sam replied 

Dean and Kay ran to the passenger side door and looked in seeing Sam mostly unharmed in the driver's seat. 

"Can you move?" Dean asked 

"I think so, give me a hand?" 

Dean reached in and helped Sam across the seat so he could slide out on their side. Kay stepped back as she opened the door, worry for Sam pumping through her system, she held his arm tight once they got him out and leaning against the Impala. They looked over and noticed Constance was standing there holding an old photo frame. Then she threw the photo down and moved a dresser to pin the Winchester's against their car. She started to close in on them when the lights began to flicker and water started to cascade down the stairs. The siblings and the ghost looked at the top of the stairs where two ghost children stood. 

"You've come home to us, Mommy." The children said in a terrifying voice as they grabbed hands. The children suddenly appeared in front of Constance and grabbed her before they all seemed to melt away into a puddle of water. The siblings pushed the dresser off of them and went to see where the ghosts had disappeared. 

"So, this is where she drowned her kids?" Dean asked.  

"That's why she could never go home," Sam said. 

"She was too scared to face them," Kay added and then noticed she still had a grip on Sam's arm, she didn't let go.  

"You found her weak spot, nice going Sammy," Dean said clapping Sam on the chest, Sam let out a pained laugh. 

"I wish I could say the same for you. Shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked. 

"Hey, saved your ass," Dean said with a smile before turning back to his Baby, Sam looked down finally noticing Kay's hand still gripping his arm. "I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean continued, looking back at Sam. 

 Kay stepped away from Sam and closer to Dean, ready to get in the car and leave this place far behind. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Back on the road in a slightly beat up Impala, Sam was looking up the coordinates their Dad had left them Kay sat behind Sam holding the flashlight for him.  

"Okay, here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam informed them. 

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked 

"About six hundred miles" Sam replied  

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," Dean said looking over at Sam. 

Kay looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow, wasn't he forgetting about something? 

"Dean, um..." 

"You're not going." 

Kay winced, she saw all the good mood that Dean had been feeling disappear. 

"The interviews in ten hours. I gotta be there," Sam explained  

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. We'll take you home"  

Kay sat back and turned off the flashlight, this was going to suck. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Dean pulled up in front of Sam's apartment, Sam got out and turned around to talk to the two still in the car.  

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked, Dean, nodded, "maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" 

Kay couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto her face when Sam said that, then looked back at her.  

"Yeah, alright," Dean said then started the car. "Sam!" 

Sam stopped walking away and turned back to look at them. 

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there." 

Sam looked at both Dean and Kay. 

"Yeah," 

Dean drove away leaving Sam standing in front of his building, Kay climbed over the seats so she could sit up front. Dean glanced at her but didn't say anything and neither did Kay. They hadn't gotten very far away from Sam's apartment when Kay was hit with a bad feeling. 

"Dean-" 

The street lights around them started flickering and the radio turned static. Dean cursed and swung the Impala around heading back to Sam's apartment as fast as the Impala could take them. Dean had barely thrown the car into park before Kay was out and running to the building with Dean hot on her heels.  

"No!" 

Hearing their brother's shout Dean kicked the door to Sam's apartment open. 

"Sam!" Kay and Dean yelled 

"Jess!" 

Kay heard Sam's shout along with the sound of flames, both of them ran toward those sounds. Dean made it Sam's room first but that didn't stop Kay from seeing the fire that starting to engulf the room. 

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled 

Kay looked up like was and gasped. 

"No! No!" 

Sam's girlfriend was on the ceiling in her white nightdress blood staining the middle and the starting point for the fire. Dean ran in and grabbed Sam hauling him to his feet and forcing him out of the room. 

"Jess!" 

Sam was fighting against Dean, Kay ran over and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist from behind helping to haul Sam out of the room ignoring his shouts for his girlfriend. Kay and Dean managed to get Sam out of the apartment, then outside as everyone in the building came running out and sirens sounded in the distance. Dean and Kay got Sam to sit on the ground in front of the Impala he was crying and still saying Jess's name, Kay felt her heartbreak for him and all the anger she had at him die, he had really loved this girl and now... Kay dropped to her knees beside Sam and pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his head under her chin, rocking him, and gathered up as much of Dean and her love for him then sent it to him. 

"I gotcha Sammy. I gotcha." 

Kay looked up and met Dean's eyes, there was so much sorrow and anger in them. Dean squared his shoulders and nodded to Kay before going and standing between them and the police and firefighters that had just shown up.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay sat on the hood of the Impala watching Dean, who stood behind the Police tape as the fire was put out, giving Sam some time to himself. Dean walked back and Kay fell into step with him as they went to the back of the Impala to check on Sam. No one said a thing but concerned looks were traded before Sam threw the shotgun was holding back into the trunk. 

"We got work to do," Sam said then slammed the trunk closed. 


	2. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.

**“Being brother & sister means being there for each other.”-** **Anonymous**  

 **< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** 

 _Kay sat at a table with a cup of tea in her hand, she took a drink._ _A soft_ _breeze blew_ _through_ _the garden Kay was in rustling the skirt of her navy blue gown. A woman sat across from her sipping her own cup of tea, the woman was_ _breath_ _takingly_ _beautiful her make perfect, her blonde hair pulled up tight_ _on_ _top of her head, and_ _looking_ _elegant in the white cotton summer dress she was wearing. The woman's warm brown eyes watched Kay, who finally_ _sighed_ _putting her cup down and met the woman's eyes with her matching ones._  

 _"Mother, why am I here?"_  

 _"Can't a mother spend some time with her daughter_ _with_ _out_ _any other motive?"_  

 _"Maybe if_ _you_ _were a normal mother,"_  

 _Kay's mother_ _sighed_ _and set her cup down._  

 _"I came to give you a warning, one I assume you already have some_ _suspicions_ _of ."_  

 _"Mother..."_  

 _"Something is stirring_ _, something old and dark,"_  

 _Kay sat up_ _straighter fixing her mother with a laser focus._  

 _"Mom-"_  

 _"I cannot get involved,_ _t_ _here are rules in places that not even I can break."_  

 _"But-"_  

 _"Kay these rules have been in place since the creation of the world. The other_ _Olympians_ _and_ _other deities in this world, even if they could they wouldn't get involved, at least not_ _until_ _it starts_ _to_ _affect_ _them."  Kay's mother_ _paused, "you and your brothers will be on your own for this one."_  

 _The surrounding started to_ _blur_ _together, Kay felt her stomach_ _lurch as she was_ _yanked_ _away from the garden and her mother and dropped into darkness. Kay hit the bottom of the darkness and_ _everything burst into flames, she tried to scream but her voice wasn't working, she tried to move but her feet were glued in place. Kay felt the intense heat from the fire and the pain when the flames licked at her and she thought it couldn't get any worse, she was wrong. It was the laugh at first, cold and cruel, but one she_ _recognized_ _, then it was the images. It was Sam standing in front the burning ruins of what once was a town, he was grinning_ _manically_ _and when he turned Kay saw his eyes were black. The image changed, now it was Dean backed into a corner_ _being ripped apart by_ _hell_ _hounds, Kay heard his screams. The imaged changed again, now it was Dean and Sam fighting each other as the world around burned. It changed again this time black eyed Sam was standing over Dean holding a long bloody knife. Again the image changed except this time Sam and Dean stood shoulder to shoulder covered in blood, holding blood-covered_ _knives_ _, and their eyes black._  

 _< <<<<<<<<<_ 

Kay woke with a start, jerking upright in the backseat, knocking the jacket that had been on her off, her breathing was ragged and her shirt drenched in sweat.  

"You have a nightmare too?" 

Kay looked at her brothers both of whom were looking at her with concern, Kay didn't answer she laid back closing her eyes and pulled the jacket, Dean's jacket, back over her. 

"So dad was right when he said something was happening," Kay informed her brothers as she curled back up in the backseat. Dean glanced at her before focusing on the road, Sam, on the other hand, turned sideways so he could see her.  

"What you mean 'Dad's right'?" Dean asked 

"Well, Mother paid me a visit in my sleep last night," Kay said 

"What did she want?" Sam asked 

"She wanted to warn me that something old and dark was stirring and that we were on our own to face whatever it is. Because of some rule that has been in place since the beginning of the world that won't allow her or any of the other deities to help." Kay explained with her eyes closed and her forehead against the cool glass of the window. 

Dean snorted, Kay opened her eyes and scrunched her face up in confusion. 

"Wait. What did you mean when you asked if I had a nightmare too? Sam, did you have one? Are you ok?" Kay asked looking at Sam with concern, Sam rolled his eyes. 

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm doing better than you at least, Dean offered to let me drive." 

Kay slid her eyes to her oldest brother who answered her look with a shrug. 

"Just thought he might want to is all," Dean said  

"Even if you did offer, I'm in no way in good enough shape to drive at the moment," Kay said then leaned back and closed her eyes again, not to sleep just to rest them.  

"All right," Sam clears his throat, "where are we?" 

"We're just outside of Grand Junction," Dean answered 

Kay heard Sam messing with the map and sigh again. 

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." 

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica...." 

"Got to find Dad first."  

Kay opened her eyes, a frown on her face, she leaned forward pulled an arm out from under the jacket and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder giving it a little squeeze. He sent her a small smile and nodded, Kay, removed her hand and settled back. 

"Dad disappearing, this thing showing up after twenty years, and Kay's mother's warning? It's no coincidence. Dad will have the answers. He'll know what to do." Dean said 

"It's weird, guys. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge..." Sam said trailing off 

"What about it?" Dean asked 

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" 

"No idea, but wake me up when we get there, k?" Kay said 

"You got it, Pip."  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

As promised Dean woke her up when they pulled into the Ranger Station at Lost Creek National Forest. Kay pulled her long, brown hair up into a ponytail as she followed her brothers inside, she followed Sam over to the map that was on display tugging her t-shirt into place.  

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off from these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest. Silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam explained as the two of them looked the map over. 

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear," Dean said 

Sam and Kay looked over at Dean, who was checking out the photos on the wall, in disbelief. Kay rolled her hazel eyes and walked over to Dean to look at the picture with him. 

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area" Kay informed Dean, "it's no nature hike, that's for sure." 

"You three aren’t planning to go out near BlackWater Ridge, by any chance?" 

The siblings turned around at the new voice and found an older Park Ranger standing behind them holding a coffee cup. 

"Oh, no sir, We're environmental study majors from UC Boulder," Sam said with an earnest smile.  

"We're working on a paper," Kay said following Sam's lead. 

"Recycle, man," Dean said with a fist pump and a chuckle. 

Kay mentally faced palmed,  _way to go, Dean, he'll totally believe us now_. 

"Bull." The Park Ranger said, her brothers exchanged shocked looks while Kay just sent them a smug one. "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" 

"Yes," Kay said beating Dean, "yes, we are Ranger Wilkinson." 

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?" The Ranger asked Dean shook his head no. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine." The Ranger said and started to walk away. 

"We will," Dean said because in no way was Kay going to agree to tell that girl that, especially knowing the types of things that were out in the woods and what she would/did do if/when her brothers went missing. "Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" 

"That is putting it mildly." The Ranger said 

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of the backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said with a charming smile 

The Ranger agreed and got them a copy of the backcountry permit. As they walked out of the station toward the Impala, Dean folded the permit up with a laugh, Kay rolled her eyes, men. 

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked his tone snippy, Kay frowned. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asks 

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad." Sam said as he rounded the passenger side of the Impala with Kay right behind him. "I'm mean, why even talk to this girl?" 

"Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it," Kay said sarcasm dripping from her words, Dean gives Sam a look. 

"What?" Sam asks 

"Since when are you all "shoot first, ask questions later" anyway?" Dean asks 

"Since now," Sam says and gets into the Impala. 

"Oh, really?" Dean said in disbelief as he shares a look over the car with Kay before climbing in themselves. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

When they get to the address that was on the backcountry permit Dean knocks on the door, Sam and Kay stand just behind him. The door was opened by a girl with curly, shoulder length black hair. 

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, these are my associates Sam and Kay, we're rangers with the park service." Dean said, "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." 

Haley Collins looked the three of them over with suspicion, and Kay couldn't blame her given the fact that none of them were wearing Ranger Uniforms, they all looked a little too young to be Park Rangers, herself especially. 

"Let me see some I.D." Haley said 

"Oh," Dean and Kay pulled out their badges, "there you go," and placed them on the screen door, they hadn’t had a chance to make Sam one yet. 

"Come on in," Haley said opening the door for them, Dean took it from her. 

"Thanks," 

"That yours?" Haley asked Kay noticed she was looking past them so Kay and saw she checking out the Impala.  

"Yeah," Dean said with the pride he always had when talking about his baby. 

"Nice car," Haley said before leading them into the house and sending Dean a look over her shoulder. 

 Kay and Sam shared a look then rolled their eyes, only Dean. Kay walked in before her brothers she heard light scuffling and looked back to see Dean walk in before Sam, Kay rolled her eyes at them.  

<<<<<<<<< 

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.   

Haley was busy setting out plates and food, a boy about Kay's age sat at the table silently. Dean next to the Collin's china cabinet, Sam stood behind Haley's younger brother, Kay stood across from Dean on the other side of the table. The boy kept sneaking glances at Kay as their older siblings talked, Kay smiled at him, he blushed and looks away. 

"He checks in by phone every day, emails photos, stupid little video's," Haley explained while putting food on the table "but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." 

"Maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam said  

"He's got a satellite phone too," Haley added 

The boy handed Kay a roll, she took it and mouthed 'thank you' to him, he blushed again.  

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked 

"He wouldn't do that!" The boy said sending Dean a dark look as Dean looked at him in surprise. 

"Our parents are gone, it's just my two brothers and me." Haley explained, "we all keep pretty close tabs on each other." 

"I understand that," Kay said making sure not to look at her brothers, instead she sent a small smile to the boy.  

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked 

"Yeah," Haley replied and lead Kay's brothers over to the computer. 

Kay walked closer to the table, to the boy, held out her hand. 

"I'm Kay," 

"Ben," He said and shook Kay's hand  

"I'm sorry that your brother missing, I kind of know what that feels like," Kay told him softly. 

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Kay heard Dean say, she and Ben turned to look at their older siblings. 

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Haley said walking back toward Ben, "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm going to find Tommy myself."  

"I think I know how you feel," Dean said nodding his head a little. 

Kay saw the look in his eyes and ducked her head. She felt a nudge on her arm and looked at Ben who was looking at her with a worried look, she sent him a strained smile and shook her head. 

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked 

"Sure," Haley agreed 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Dean drove them to a local bar for supper, they got a table, Sam and Dean sat together Kay sat across from them, a waitress came up to them. 

"Can I a get you all anything?" The dark-haired waitress asked 

"Can I get a large order of fries and a Sprite?" Kay asked, "you guys want anything?" 

"Two waters," Dean said. 

The waitress nodded and took their orders, Sam started pulling things out of his like Dad's journal and his laptop. 

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly, some hikers. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said  

Key leaned forward bracing her elbows on the table and her chin on her palms. 

"Any before that Sam?" Kay asked 

"Yeah," Sam said pulling out printed newspaper clippings, "in 1982, eight different people went missing. They all vanished in the same year." 

The waitress came back with their drinks and Kay's fries, the waitress winked at Dean who sent her one of his charming smiles. Kay rolled her eyes and kicked Dean under the table as she sipped her soda, he glared at her and kicked her back.  

"Authorities said it was a grizzly attack," Sam counited after the waitress left shoving the newspaper clippings at Dean. "And again in 1959, before that in 1936." He opened his laptop, Kay grabbed her fries and moved them further from Dean, who was trying to steal a fry. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork Okay, watch this. It's the clincher." Sam pulled up some video on his laptop and  set it where Kay could see it too, "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, check this out."   

Sam did something to the video and made it to where he could show the video frame by frame, Sam showed them three frames and in each one, a dark figure moved behind Tommy.  

"Do it again," Dean said  

Sam backed the video up and played it again, Kay forgot about her fries and paid more attention to the video, creases appearing in the middle of her forehead as she watched. 

"That's three frames, it's a fraction of a second," Sam said 

"Whatever that thing is, it can move," Kay mumbled, Dean, whacked Sam on the arm. 

"I told you something weird was going on," Dean said 

"Yeah, I got one more thing," Sam said as he closed his laptop and pulled out another printed newspaper clipping. "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive." 

"Is there a name?" Dean asked as he skimmed over the paper, Kay popped another fry in her mouth, Sam smirked. 

"From that look, I guess there is, but I'm finishing my fries first," Kay informed her brothers.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay sat in the Impala as Sam and Dean went to talk to the survivor of the '59 grizzly attack, she sat in the back flashlight in her teeth, as she flipped through Dad's journal to see if she could find any sort of clue on this monster. It was taking her longer to go through Dad's journal than normal with her Dyslexia, because of the sucky lighting, but from the sounds of the reports she had three possible options, one was a black dog, another a skinwalker, and lastly a wendigo but these woods were too far west for it, but Kay still wasn't counting it out just yet. Kay closed Dad's journal, took the flashlight out and turned it off then pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on. Someone rapping their fingers on the left passenger window caused Kay to jump, when she looked she saw Dean and Sam standing outside; Kay climbed out of the Impala and met her brothers at the trunk.  

"So any luck?" Kay asked 

"Not much but what we do know is that its  _Corporeal_ ," Dean said as he opened up the truck and then the secret compartment underneath, he also shot Sam a look. "which means we can kill it." Dean started packing a bag of weapons.  

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," Sam said as he handed Dean weapons 

"Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? She can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked 

"Yeah," Sam said 

Both Kay and Dean looked at Sam surprised,  Kay was getting concerned about him he wasn't acting like normal Sam.  

"Her brother's missing, Sam she's not just going to sit this out," Kay said trying to reason with Sam.  

"Right, we go with her, protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean added 

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked closing the weapons hold then slamming the trunk shut, "now we got to babysit, too?"  

Kay saw Dean give Sam an appraising look. 

"What?" Sam asked angrily 

"Nothing," Dean replied and threw the weapons bag at Sam, Sam looked at Kay. 

"And you?" He asked  

"Loonyvillle, Texas 1998," Kay says then gets back in the Impala. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay just finished pulling her black undershirt over her head when Dean pulled the Impala up to the trailhead where Haley, Ben, and the guide that Haley hired were standing. She got with the boys, throwing her red and blue flannel and her Carhart on as she did so. 

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked 

"You want to come with us?" Kay heard Haley ask 

Kay saw Ben and waved as she grabbed her hiking bag from Sam, who grabbed it when he grabbed the weapons bag. 

"Who are these guys?" The guide asked  

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley told the older man. 

"You're Rangers?" He asked doubtfully  

"That's right," Dean said 

Kay rolled her eyes and walked over to Ben, a wide smile on her face, she bumped his shoulder. 

"Five bucks says Dean and your trail guide have a measuring contest the entire time we're out here," Kay whispered, Ben looked between the two mentioned people. 

"Ten says we don’t even make it to Tommy's campsite," Ben whispered back 

"Deal," Kay said,  

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" The guide asked, Kay really needed to learn his name, "It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt." 

Sam, Dean, and Kay shared looks. 

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." Dean said, "we just want to help them find their brother that's all." 

Dean walked away from the trail guide toward Sam who was standing at the entrance to the trail and started walking past him. Kay rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Don't worry, I can keep them out of trouble out there," Kay as she passed the guide to catch up with her brothers. "I'm better than they are in the woods." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay walked in the back with Sam braiding her hair as she walked, She got it all together when she ran into a slight problem.  

"Here Pip, let me," Sam said taking the black hair tie from Kay's hand and tied off her braid for her. 

"Thanks, Sam," 

"So Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Kay heard Dean ask, she looked and saw that Dean was walking with the guide, Roy.  

"Yeah, more than a little," Roy answered 

"Uh-huh. And what kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked 

Kay sighed, she knew that tone of voice Dean was using and new he was up to something, she walked faster passing the other three to walk behind Dean and Roy. 

"Mostly Buck, sometimes Bear," Roy answered 

"Tell me, uh Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked. 

Kay noticed the slight disturbance on the ground the same time Roy did, Roy grabbed the back of Dean's jacket pulling him to a stop. Everyone stopped, Sam walked up beside Kay she reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him. 

"What, you doing Roy?" Dean asked 

Without saying anything Roy lets go of Dean's jacket and picked up a stick and thrust it into the spot Dean was about to step. 

"Bear trap," Kay said softly as the metal jaws of the trap snapped shut on the stick, breaking it.  

"You should watch where you're stepping ….Ranger," Roy said with a smirk before walking off. 

Everyone started walking again when Kay heard Haley confront Dean, she glanced back, Ben and Sam passed them, Sam met Kay's eyes and nodded; Kay smirked then started walking next to Ben. 

"So, am I winning the bet so far?" Kay asked 

"I think I'm winning," Ben said "hey is that Medusa?" 

Looking down say that her metal cuff was showing from under her Carhart, Kay lifted her arm and pulled back her jacket and Flannel letting Ben get a better look. 

"Yeah it's Medusa," Kay confirmed 

"So does that mean that necklace your wearing, the apple is a representation of  Aphrodite's golden apple from the Greek myth?" Ben asked Kay let out a startled laugh. 

"Uhh, sorry, and yes, it is. I wasn't expecting anyone else to get that with me explaining it to them," Kay said looking at Ben in a new light, Ben blushed. 

"I know a thing or two about Greek mythology," Ben said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  

"As it happens so do I," Kay said with a warm smile 

"So, who's your favorite Greek deity and myth?" Ben asked 

"Hmm, myth is easy it’s Prometheus. As for Greek deity..." Kay trails off thinking hard about her answer. "It probably has to be Hestia." 

"Goddess of the Harth, right?" Ben asks 

"And home," Kay added, "I've always liked what she's stood for. Now, what about you Ben?" 

Ben bit his bottom lip thinking hard, Kay didn't say anything to distract him she wanted a serious answer from him she also ignored what the others in their group were doing at the moment. 

"My favorite myth is, and you'll probably think I'm weird, but its Danae's Destiny." 

"Perseus's mother?" 

"Yeah, how did you-" 

"This is it, Blackwater Ridge," Roy announced cutting Ben off. 

"What Coordinates are we at?" Sam asked  

Roy pulled out his GPS. 

"35, -111," Roy said 

The Winchester siblings walked little ways away from the others having a family huddle. 

"You hear that?" Dean asked 

"Yeah," Sam answered, Kay, picked up her necklace twirling it in her fingers. 

"Not even crickets," Kay added 

"I'm going to go take a look around," Roy informed them 

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam glanced back a Roy then out into the forest again, Roy chuckled. 

"That's sweet, don't worry about me," Roy said then walked in between Sam and Dean. 

"Rude," Kay muttered Sam nodded in agreement. 

"All right, everybody stay together," Dean said, "Let's go." 

The five of them started walking in the direction Roy had gone, just looking around to see if they could spot any sign or Tommy or his friends. 

"Haley! Over here!" 

Hearing Roy's shout they ran in the direction of his voice. The scene they stumbled on to was not one Kay was expecting, there's blood and flies, and everything in the camp was torn to shreds. 

"Oh my God," Haley gasped 

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy said. 

 _It's not a grizzly_  Kay thought  _it's not a Black Dog or_ _Skinwalker_ _either_. They started walking around looking at the wreckage, Kay saw Dean getting worried Sam too. 

"Tommy?" Haley called as she took off her bag, "Tommy!" 

"Shh! Shh!" Sam shushed Haley as he ran over to her. 

"Why?" Haley asked 

"Something might still be out there," Sam explained looking around 

"Sam! Pip!"  

Hurrying over to Dean Kay saw he was hunched over the ground, Kay and Sam crouched down next to him and spotted the tracks. 

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," Dean said looking at both of them, "But here the tracks stop, it's weird." The siblings stood up, "I'll tell you what, it's no Skinwalker or Black Dog." 

"There's only one other thing that makes sense," Kay said absently looking at the woods around her while messing with her necklace. "Wendigo." 

"It's too far West," Dean said as they walked back toward the camp. 

When they got back to camp Dean went over to Haley who was holding what Kay guessed to be Tommy's phone and crying, realizing she still had her bag on Kay reached to unbuckle it from her waist. 

"Help! Please! Somebody help me! Help!" 

Everyone run toward where they thought the voice was coming from, Roy had his rifle and Dean had his M19. Kay stopped suddenly something occurring to her  _if this is a_ _Wendigo_  . . . Kay spun around and back to the camp her hand went to her necklace, Kay pressed down on the stem and golden sword appeared in hand. She made back camp and skidded to a stop. There in the middle of the camp was the Wendigo grabbing everyone's bags. They stood staring at each then Kay's bag dropped to the ground and the Wendigo lunged.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Everyone stopped in a clearing they spread out looking for the source of the yelling. 

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't?" Haley asked  

Sam was looking around, it was still quiet, the only noise was them and the wind, dread started pooling in Sam's stomach as he connected the dots to what Kay had said earlier.   

"Everyone back to camp," Sam said and then lead the way. 

When they got back to camp they saw all their packs missing except for Kay's, who's was lying on the ground with a couple of claw marks.  

"Hey, Pip why didn't-" Sam began turning to look at his sister but didn't find her, "Pip?" 

That's when everyone noticed that Kay wasn't with them, Sam and Dean paled. 

"Kay!" They yelled 

"Guys look!" Ben said pointing to a dark spot little ways away from Kay's bag. 

Dean walked over to check out, he ran a finger through it. 

"Its blood, fresh," Dean said  

Sam cursed and started pacing, Dean looked around and spotted something under some brush that did not look like it belonged in the forest. He walked over to it and pulled it out, it was Kay's sword and it was coated with blood that was darker, and thicker than normal human blood.  

"Sam," Dean called getting his brothers attention and showing him the blade, "at least we know her blades can do some damage." 

The brothers shared a look,  _Kay was right_ _,_  they both thought,  _it is a Wendigo._  

"Alright listen up, it's time to go," Sam said turning back to the others in the group, Dean slipped the sword in his jacket. "Things have gotten more complicated " 

"What?" Haley asked confused  

"Look, kid, whatever's out there I think I can handle it," Roy said 

"It's not me that I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing you're just going to piss it off. We have to leave now," Sam felt sick when he said that last part but they couldn't find Kay, Tommy, and the Wendigo if they had to worry about keeping the others safe. 

"One, your talking nonsense, and two you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy said forcefully. 

"Relax!" Dean said looking at both Roy and Sam  

"We should have never let you come out here in the first place. I'm trying to protect you." Sam said angrily 

"You protect me?" Roy angrily said, "I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy got in Sam's face. 

"Yeah? Well, it's a damn near perfect hunter, it's smarter than you," Sam said smirking Roy looked even more pissed, "and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."  

Roy laughed. 

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy said forcing Sam to take a step back  

"Yeah? You ever hunt a -" 

Dean pushed Sam away from Roy stopping him from saying anything else as Haley yelled at Roy. 

"Chill out," Dean ordered Sam 

"Stop it. Everyone just stop," Haley order stepping in between the Winchesters and Roy. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and your sister might be with him, and I'm not leaving here without him." 

Dean and Sam share a look.  

"It's getting late," Dean said addressing everyone, "this thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."  

Dean started walking toward Kay's pack knowing his sister would have packed things to help them. 

"If this thing such a good hunter, how did Kay injure it?" Ben asked. 

Dean looked at the kid, who was about Kay's age, standing behind his sister as he answered.  

"That's because she's a damn good hunter too." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

It was dark, Dean was going around drawing symbols around the campsite Haley and Ben were sitting by the fire.  

"One more time," Haley asked, "that's …?" 

"Anasazi symbols, it's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them" Dean explained, Roy laughed. 

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean said as he stood up looking off into the woods. 

"Really?" Roy muttered 

Dean ignored him and walked over to Sam who was sitting off by himself.  

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked him 

"Dean . . . " Sam tried 

"No, you're not fine. I may not be as good as Pip, but I know you and I know somethings bothering you," Dean interrupted,"you're like a powder keg, man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" 

There was silence for a couple of seconds, then. 

"Dad's not here, and Pips' missing. I mean, we know that much for sure, right? And Dad would have1 left us a message, a sign, anything right?" Sam said at last 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dean looked off into the woods away from Sam. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad was ever here." 

Sam turned to look at Dean who was already looking at him.  

"The let's get these people back to town, find Pip and leave, go find Dad. I mean other than Pip why are we still here?" Sam asked angrily throwing whatever was in his hand on the ground. Dean sighed then stood up moving to the log in front of Sam and pulling out Dad's journal holding it out.  

"This is why, this book," Dean said hitting the book with his finger. "This is Dad's single, most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here, and he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people, hunting things, the family business." 

Sam sucked in a breath and ran his hands his face. 

"That doesn't make any sense, why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Sam whispers, "If he did Pip wouldn't be where she is now." 

"I don’t know," Dean said, "but the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, I intend to do it." 

"Dean..." Sam started holding back tears, "I got to find Dad, I got to find Jessica's killer." Sam pauses looks down, then somewhere over Dean's shoulder. "It's the only thing I can think about." 

"Okay, all right, " Dean says "Sam, I promise we will find them. Listen to me you've got to prepare yourself I mean this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's going to kill you. You got to have patience, man, like the quote Pip's always saying ' _patience_ _is bitter, but its fruit is sweet'.'_ " 

Sam looks down and nods. 

"How do you do it?" Sam chuckles, "How does Dad do it? Pip?" 

Dean looks back to the fire then back at Sam. 

"Well for one, them." Sam looks over to Haley and Ben, "I figure our family's so screwed to hell maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable." Dean pauses, "I'll tell you what else helps, killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."  

Dean grins and Sam nods in return. 

"Help! Help me please!"  

They all surround the campfire, Roy cocks his rifle, Sam uses the flashlight he got from Pip's pack and looks into the woods.  

"Help!" 

"It's trying to draw us out, just stay cool, stay put," Dean says  

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks  

"Help! Help me! Hel-" The rest of the words turn in to growls when the Wendigo realizes it wasn't going to draw them out. 

"Okay that’s no grizzly," Roy says  

Everyone's looking around know, Roy has his gun pointed to the woods, Haley pulls her brother back over to the fire and sits down reassuring him. The growling gets closer and Haley screams causing both her and Ben to fall off the log. 

"Its here,"  

The growling grows Sam, Dean and Roy keep turning in circles trying to keep an eye on it, then Roy starts to shoot. 

"I hit it!" Roy shouts and leaves the camp to go after it. 

"Roy, no!" Dean shouts, "Roy!" 

But it was too late Roy had already run off, Dean turned to Haley and Ben. 

"Stay here!" He orders as he and Sam go after Roy. 

"It over here!" Roy shouts 

"Roy!" 

"It's over here, in the trees! It over here! Ugh!"  

"Roy!" Dean shouts  

Sam uses the flashlight and they both scan the trees but neither of them sees any sign of Roy or the Wendigo, they share a knowing look. Roy's dead. They take one last look around before heading back,  _hang on_ _Pip_ _we'll find you_. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay woke up slowly, the first thing she noticed was her feet weren't touching the ground, then she felt the rough ropes around her wrist trying her to whatever she was hung from, and then she felt the pain. Kay sucked in a breath holding back the scream that was building, her shoulder and arm were on fire, and she had a dull, throbbing pain in her head. Kay took a few more minutes to get everything under control, then she opened her eyes. Where ever the Wendigo had taken her was dark it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust and when they did Kay saw she was hanging in the back of whatever cave the Wendigo had taken her to and hanging in front of her were three other bodies. Kay recognized the light gray of Haley's jacket off the smaller of the three bodies,  _the other two must be Dean and Tommy_ Kay thought neither of the other two bodies was tall enough to be Sam's or small enough to be Ben's. Kay needed to get herself down, tipping her head back she saw the rope attached to a beam, making her decision Kay grabbed the rope above her hands and started to pull herself up. 

Kay ignored the groaning of the wood and the screaming pain in her arm, she almost had herself high enough to hook her legs around the beam with the floor gave way in front of Haley and Dean bringing two more bodies with it, her rope snapped about the same time. Kay landed on her wounded shoulder tearing a scream out of her throat. 

"Kay!" 

Kay felt a warm presence next to her then a pair of strong hands pick her up and brought her closer to said warm body. 

"Sam …?" Kay asked weakly after inhaling the earthy, coffee, old books scent of Sam. 

"It's me Pip, I gotcha " Sam whispered to her 

"What about Dean and Haley? You need to get them down, Tommy to" Kay said as she weakly tried to push herself away from Sam, but her injured arm gave out on her and she fell back against Sam's chest. 

"I've already got them," Sam said then picked her up and carried her closer to the others. 

Sam sat her down, she tried to stay upright but she ended up slumping over on the body next to her. 

"Dean?" Kay whispered 

"Yeah it's me, you okay?" Dean asked  

"For now," Kay answered "You?" 

"Yeah, now where is it?" Dean asked 

"It's gone for now," Sam said  

"Tommy!"  

Sam went to help Haley and Ben with their brother, Kay felt Dean moving but she ignored in favor of trying to take a nap on him, her brother's both made good pillows.  

"Check it out," Dean said loudly in Kay's ear causing her jerk awake. 

"Flare guns. Those will work," Sam chuckled 

Dean got up showing off the guns, Kay leaned heavily back against the beam she could feel blood trickling down her left arm and down the back of her neck. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon if she didn't get something on her wounds and in her system. 

"Dean," Kay croaked, "you still have that stuff in your jacket?" 

Her brothers were at her side, Dean pulling out a silver flask with gold trimming and what looked like a candy bar wrapped in gold colored alumni. Sam looked at her head and arm, he tried to move her arm but she hissed as soon as he touched it.  

"Easy, kiddo," Dean muttered 

"We need to move but the bleeding needs to be stopped," Kay said, "you wouldn't have happened to grabbed-" 

Sam pulled Kay's bag from over his shoulder, she chuckled. Sam pulled out Kay's first aid kit that was marked with the Greek symbol for medicine. Dean helped her get her Carhart and flannel off leaving her black t-shirt on, both brothers cursed when they say the extent of the damage to her arm and shoulder, Sam started to carefully clean the wound. 

"Sam we don’t have the time, put the stuff on, wrap it up and let's move," Kay demanded, Sam and Dean shared a look. "Look you two can mother hen me all you want once the Wendigo is dead and we're somewhere safe." 

Sam conceded and went about quickly patching her up, Dean held the flask and bar for her to sip and eat. The taste of the homemade hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies that Dean has only ever made her once, burst across her taste buds. 

"Will any of that stuff help Tommy?" Haley asked Dean shook his. 

"Pip here is the only one that can have this stuff, if anyone of us tries we'll burn up from the inside," Dean explained. 

"Make me a special kind of freak," Kay muttered  

"Not a freak," Her brothers coursed  

Sam finished covering her wounds and helped her up, Dean handed Sam one of the flare guns, and then pulled Kay's necklace from his jacket. 

"Think you can handle this one-handed?" Dean asked, Kay took it and brought her sword back. 

"I've fought like this before with no problem, I'll be fine." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Dean and Sam walked in front of the group with the flare guns Kay walked behind the Collin siblings with her sword flashing every now and then when it caught a bit of moonlight. They all hear growling and froze in place.  

"Look like someone's home for supper," Dean said 

"We'll never outrun it," Haley said 

Dean looked back at her supporting her brother and then Kay behind them who was wincing in pain and keeping her arm tucked close to her body. Dean looks to Sam. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks  

"Yeah, I think so" Sam replies  

Growls echo down the tunnels again. 

"All right, listen to me," Dean said, "Stay with Sam and Kay, they're going to get you out of here." 

"What are you going to do?" Haley asks,  

Kay already knows what Dean is planning on doing, she doesn't like it but it was the only plan they had at the moment. Dean winks at Haley then runs off ahead of them taunting the Wendigo. 

"It's chow time you freakin' bastard!" Dean shouted, "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on baby I taste good!" 

Sam finds another way for them to go. Sam leads and Kay is still in the back, they go as fast as they can with Tommy having to be supported by his siblings. Kay gets a little dizzy but pushes it to the side focusing on keeping the civilians safe and to find a way out. They hear growling close by Sam tells them to go. 

"Get them out of here!" Sam orders Kay  

"Sam no." Haley protests 

"Go!"  

Kay leads them away from Sam down another mine tunnel, the Collins are close her, she knows she's not moving as fast as she could. Their about half way down when they hear a roar and the firing of the flare gun. 

"Sam!" Haley yells 

Sam comes tearing around the corner straight toward them, Kay already moving before he gets to them. 

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Go!" Sam shouts pushing them ahead him so he can take the back and keep an eye on the Wendigo.  

They keep running, Haley screams, and somehow Sam and Kay end up switching places so Sam is now in the lead. They make it to a dead-end. 

"Get behind me!" Sam orders and they get behind him, Kay doesn't she stands next to him, sword out in front.  

They hear the Wendigo before they see it and when it spots them it moves faster, then stops a couple of feet away from them and roars in victory.  

"Hey!" 

The Wendigo turns and Kay sees Dean behind it with the flare gun, when the Wendigo turns Dean fires sending the flare into the Wendigo. They watch the Wendigo catch fire burn, making all sorts of noises as it dies.  

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asks 

Haley smiles, Sam and Kay laugh.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

They made it out of the mountains and back to the Ranger station where they medical help and the cops. The paramedics stitched the wound on Kay's head, she hid her arm in Dean's jacket that he lent her, the paramedics told her brothers to keep on eye on Kay in case she had a concussion. Kay was laying down in the back seat of the Impala with her good arm over her eyes and using Dean's duffle bag as a pillow, she heard Dean and Haley flirting on the outside of the car.  

"So, really I don’t know how to thank you," There was a pause and Kay could imagine the look on Dean's face. "Must you cheapen the moment?" Haley asks, Kay snorts. 

"Yeah," Dean said  

Kay heard the lady from the ambulance ask if Haley was riding with her brother, Kay thought it was a silly question to ask. Kay heard footsteps approach and figured it must be Sam and Ben. 

"Let's go," Haley said 

"One of you give Ben a kiss on the cheek for me. I'd do it myself but getting up isn't the best idea at the moment." Kay called, she heard her brothers groan and Haley snicker. 

"I hope you find your father," Haley said softly  

 _I hope we find Dad too,_ Kay thought,  _if only to give the two of you some peace._  

"Man I hate camping," Dean said 

"Me too," Sam agreed 

"I like camping, just  without the added supernatural creature," Kay said 

"Sam, you know we're going to find Dad, right?" 

"Yeah I know," Sam said, "but in the meantime, I'm driving," 

There was a pause of blessed silence then the jangle of keys being thrown. 

"You better take it easy Sam," Kay warned 

Her brothers got in and Sam revved the engine before taking off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet. Jean-Jacques Rousseau


	3. Dead in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.

**Swimming is a confusing sport, because sometimes you do it for fun, and other times you do it to not die. And when I'm swimming, sometimes I'm not sure which one it is.-** **Demetri Martin**    
 **< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Sitting in the little roadside diner Kay was sitting on Dean's right side enjoying her third cup of coffee. Kay transferred the hold of her coffee to her right hand and stretched her left trying to work out some of the lingering soreness. The stiches had been taken out of her arm a couple of days ago, but her arm still hurt and she was left with some wicked looking scars from the back of her left shoulder to the inside of her arm, that ended just above the elbow. 

"Can I get you anything else?" Asked their buxom, blond, waitress Windy

Dean looked up and smiled his most charming smile #4, the one he used most often to get into women's pants. 

"Just the check please," Sam said as he sat down interrupting Dean and the waitress's staring contest. 

"Okay," She said before walking away.

Dean groaned and dropped his head, Kay made an amused sound from behind her cup.

"You know Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean said as he turned sideways and pointed toward the waitress. "That's fun."

"Does that mean I can go off and find someone to "have fun" with?" Kay asked innocently, making sure she implied the quotation marks around 'have fun', she didn't want to let her coffee go yet.

"No!" They both said at the same time

"You guys are no fun," Kay said trying to sound whiny but it came out more sleepily amused than anything. 

"Here, take a look at this I think I found us a case," Dean shot Kay a disgruntled look before handing Sam the newspaper he had been looking in. "Lake Manitco, Wisconsin, last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year."

Kay let out a soft hum and leaned on Dean to see the newspaper between him and Sam. 

"Were any of the other bodies found?" Kay asks

"None of them were," Dean replies, "they had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked sounding confused

"They buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever," Dean explained moving to grab his notebook.

"Closure? What closure?" Sam says his tone of voice sounding accusing, "people don't just disappear Dean, other people just stop looking for them."

Kay groans and lays her forehead on the tabletop next to her coffee,  _it's way too early for this shit_ _,_ she thought.

"Something you want to say to me, Sam?" Dean asks 

"The trail for Dad, it's getting colder every day," Sam says

"What are we supposed to do about?" Dean asks

"I don't know, something, anything," 

"Know what? I'm sick of this attitude of yours Sam. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do? Dean asks sound angry.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past three years, while you've been off to college, going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then we're going to kill every bad thing between here and there okay?" 

There was silence, Kay glanced up to see if they'd killed each other yet but saw that they were having an intense stair off instead. Huffing Kay closed her eyes again, they'd be ok until she was fully awake and able to deal with them.

"All right, Lake Manitoc," Sam said, "hey!"

"Huh?"

"How far?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

A couple hours later the Winchester siblings pulled up to the Carlton house, Kay finished putting her now red hair up into a bun, her arm and shoulder protested the movement and followed her brothers to the house. Dean knocks and a guy about their age answers.

"Will Carlton?" Dean ask

"Yeah that's right," He answers looking at the three of them in confusion.

"I'm Agent Ford, this Agent Hamill, and Agent Fisher," Dean introduced them Kay bit back a grin at the Star Wars reference. "We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service," Dean and Kay show him their badges. 

Will Carlton leads them down to the edge of the lake, they can see a man out on the dock sitting on the bench Kay assumes that is Bill Carlton Sophie and Will's father. 

"She was about a hundred yards out, that's when she got dragged down." Will explained

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Kay asked softly

"She was a varsity swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake." Will looked out at the lake then back to the three of them, "she's as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asks 

"No that's what I'm telling you," Will said

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Dean gives Sam look, "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No, again, she was really far out there"

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asks

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asks

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean replies.

Dean and Kay start to walk back to the car, but Sam wasn't with them.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asks

"Look, if you don't mind, he didn't see anything, and he's been through a lot."

"We understand," Kay said, she grabs Sam's arm and pulls him after her. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Their next stop was the police station, Dean and Sam got out Kay climbed up front in the driver's seat. 

"I'm going to go get some supplies," Kay said, "you want anything?"

"Pie," Dean said

"Nothing for me, but I have something for you," Sam said 

Kay leaned over to where Sam was leaning in the passenger window, Sam handed her a simple, black flip phone. 

"I turned off the internet connection, you're safe to use it without worrying about anything coming to get you," Sam explained. Kay took the phone with a delighted laugh she also pecked Sam on the cheek. 

"Thanks, Sammy,"

"It's Sam,"

Dean chuckled, Kay just grinned then drove the Impala out of the parking lot. Kay's first stop was at the drug store to pick up some … feminine products and a sewing kit some of their clothes needed patching, after that she heads to the grocery store to pick up Dean's pie and some other food supplies that her brothers conveniently forgot on the last supply run. Walking the isles with a hand basket Kay found the pies first and in the very limited selection Kay decided on the Pecan for Dean and was going to grab a Key Lime for herself, Kay reached for the Pecan and didn't see the other person until their hands bumped. 

"I'm sorry didn't see you," Kay said pulling her hand and turning to the other person. The other person just so happened to be a guy about her age with black hair and … blue eyes really blue eyes, he smiled a crooked smile.

"My bad," the guy said reaching down and picking up two pies and handing her one. "I haven't seen you around here before, new to town?"

"Uhh, yeah actually I'm here with my partners. We are, U.S. Fish and Wildlife here about the lake." Kay said biting her lip and kind distracted by his eyes.

"Fish and Wildlife? Aren't you a little young for that?" He asks, "I'm Drew Stone by the way."

"Kay Fisher, and technically no, you can join when your eighteen, but I'm just in training and this happens to be the straw the ones that are training me drew." 

Drew raises an eyebrow.

"They not let you have any fun, your supervisors?"

"Ahh, not really. For starters, they're both guys and my cousin, so their kind of overprotective.

Drew smiles and steps a little closer, Kay bits her lip and looks at him with her green eyes under her lashes.

"Well since you’re here visiting, how about you sneak out and meet me at the diner on south street for super? I could show you around?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kay asks 

"Well you are working, it wouldn’t be appropriate, just want to help you out give you the lay of the land."

"Well, what if I want to be one?" Kay reaches out and touches his arm, "I mean wouldn't be on duty then so..."

"A date it is," Drew said "meet at the diner at seven? Do you want to meet me there or I come get you?"

"I'll meet you there, better not to meet the cousins just yet they tend to overreact."

Drew laughed then bent down and kissed Kay on the cheek.

"Seven at the diner it is," Drew said then walked off, without the pie. 

Kay chuckled,  _smooth very smooth_ , then went on with her shopping.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay arrived at the motel that Dean had called and said they were at, Kay grabbed all the bags and made her way to the room. When she got to the door Dean flung the open.

"About time!"

"You could've come with me,"

Dean scrunched up face in disgust and let Kay in, she laughed at him. Kay sat the bags down with the food next to Sam then took her bag over her stuff on the farthest bed, where they had set her stuff, and lets her hair turn back black, her eyes brown, and her skin tan.

"Pecan and Key Lime?" Dean asked, Kay, looked over and saw him holding both pies.

"Key Lime's mine, figured you wouldn't share the Pecan" Kay said, "Hey any luck on figuring what this thing is?"

"Not really," Sam said, "besides the three murders this year there are six spread out over the past thirty-five years, the bodies weren't recovered either."

"Lake monster on a binge?" Kay asked

"That's what I said," said Dean.

"But it doesn't make sense," Sam said exasperatedly 

"What else could it be?" Dean asks, "and this is as far as we got before you got here Pip,"

"Are there any accounts of lake monster here?" Kay asked

"No, that's thing unlike the Lochness or Lake Champlain there's nothing here," Sam said, Dean and Kay, walk up behind him and look over his shoulder at the computer. "Whatever's out there is either not letting anyone live to tell or no one is willing to talk about."

"Wait," Dean pointing to a name on the website, "Christopher Bar, where have I heard that name before?"

Dean was practically laying on Sam to look at the computer, Kay did too, but she wouldn't be much help since the words decided to jumble together.

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May," Sam clicked on the link and a story popped up with a picture of a little boy. "Oh. Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father." Dean backed off but Kay got closer, "apparently he took Lucas out to swim, and Lucas was a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam clicked on the picture to bring it up. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out," Dean said, Kay, looked back at and saw a look on his face that she'd never seen before. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

_Oh,_ Kay thought, she had heard the story plenty of times from Dean when he told Sam what happened to their mom, Mary, he had the same look on his face when he talks about. Kay knew he didn't want talk about it or his feelings so Kay slid over to him and tucked herself under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist, Dean didn't say anything but he did tighten his arm around her shoulders holding her to him tightly.  _This is going to be a hell of a case for him._

"Who's Andrea and Lucas?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Can we join you?" Sam asks

The woman he asked was sitting on a bench at the park, she was pretty and Kay could see why Dean would try and hit on her, which apparently didn't go so well.

"I'm here with my son," She replied 

"Oh," Dean looked at the kids, "mind if I say hi?" He asked then starts walking toward the little boy on another bench, it looked like he was drawing.

"Tell your friend that this "Jerry Maguire" thing is not going to work me," She told Sam, Kay chuckled.

"I don’t think that's what this is about," Sam said as he sat. "Andrea this is Kay, our-"

"Trainee," Kay finished for him and held out her, her, Andrea smiled and shook it.

"Andrea Bar, I didn't see you this morning."

Kay chuckled and sat on her other side.

"I was on a supply,  _some people_ , forgot some supplies that I went and got while they talked to the sheriff," Kay explained with a friendly smile.

Dean was on his way back so they stood up.

"Lucas hasn't spoken a word since his father's accident, not even to me," Andrea said

"We heard about that, sorry," Dean said, Andrea looks at him and nods.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks, Andrea sighs.

"That it's some kind of post-traumatic stress," Andrea informs them

"That can't be easy on either of you," Kay says she reaches out and squeezes Andrea's hand, Andrea squeezes back.

"We moved in with my Dad and he helps out a bunch," Andrea pauses looks toward Lucas. "When I think about what Lucas went, though, what he saw."

Dean looks at Sam and Kay looks at both them, a little worried.

"Kids are strong," Dean says "you'd be surprised what they can deal with."

Kay's green eyes went wide then she quickly schooled her face so not to alarm anyone. Kay just remembered one part of Dad's journal that she read just after Mary had died, she made a mental note to talk to Sam later about it. 

"Hey, Sweetie,"

Kay was brought back to the present by Lucas's arrival, the kid didn't say anything and didn't even look at any of them and handed Dean a picture. 

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." 

Lucas walks back the bench, Andrea looks at Dean in surprise so do Sam and Kay.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that night Kay was in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Drew. She already dressed in a pair of her nice, but not too fancy, clothes which consisted of a blue tank top, a pair of tight blue jeans and a little brown over jacket. Someone beat on the bathroom door.

"You done in there yet?" Dean demanded through the door, "I'm starving out here!"

Kay rolled her eyes.

"You two can go on without me, I have a date" Kay said as she finished curling her red hair. 

The door was yanked opened and on the other side stood Sam and Dean.

"A date?" Dean asks sounding a little angry

"With who? And when did you have time to meet anyone to get a date?" Sam asks sounding a little betrayed. 

"Yes, a date, and for one, when I was out getting supplies, and two with a local" Kay said pointing her curling iron at the two them. "I am going on this date to have some fun, but don't worry I'm not going to sleep with him I'm just going to go out and eat."

Kay pushed her way through her stunned and blushing, well Sam was blushing Dean looked like someone had walked over his grave, brothers leaving the curling iron in the bathroom to cool down. Kay slipped on the pair of flats she set out, grabbed her wallet and a key to the room. 

"I'll be back later!" She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door. "Don't wait up for me!"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay snuck into the Motel room at about half-past one, she tried to be as quiet as she could so not to wake her brothers she didn't want to deal with them yet. Kay moved quietly setting her little brown jacket in a chair then her wallet and room key on the table, the key made a small jingle when she set it down, the bedside lamp behind her flicked on, she froze.

"Fun night?" 

Kay felt her shoulders drop and she turned to face Dean, who's quiet rumble let her know which brothers were up. And she was right, Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to the light, Sam was still fast asleep.

"It was," Kay whispered.

She removed her flats and moved quickly and quietly to the bathroom grabbing her Pj's on the way, which was really just one of Dean's shirts at the moment. She comes back out and Sam's up now waiting for her with Dean, Kay rolls her eyes and ignores them in favor of braiding her now black hair and getting into bed.

"Kay,"

"Nope, not dealing with this now"

Kay laid down and pulled the covers up, It was quiet then a large body jumps on her pulling her out from under the covers.

"Dean!" Kay yells

She fails trying to get out of her brother's grip, another set of hands join his.

"Sam!"

Her brothers soon had her wrestled out from the covers and pinned between them, Kay huffed and stopped struggling starring up at her brother's smug smiling faces.

"Come on Kiddo, spill" Dean sing-song

"Yeah, Pip do we need to go hunt someone down, or what?" Sam asks with too much glee

Kay huffs and rolls her eyes at them.

"Everything went fine, Drew was a perfect gentleman, and treated me to a nice dinner and a fun conversation. That's it. No need to go all Sonny on him." Kay drawls sarcastically

"Like Sonny Corleone from the  _Godfather_  or..."

"Definitely Sonny from  _Godfather_ , but still no."

"Fine, you're no fun"

Dean presses a kiss to her forehead before getting back into his own bed, Sam lets Kay go and the two of them get under the covers. Once settled Sam pulls Kay into his arms.

"Night, Pip"

Kay smiles softly as Sam presses a kiss to the back of her head.

"Night, Sammy." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay was laying on Dean's bed, behind him, with a book in ancient Greek about creatures that had anything to do with water when Sam walked in.

"So it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam said as he walked over at sat next to Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks

"Just drove by the Carlton place, there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"What?" Kay said shutting the book

"He drowned?" Dean asks

"yeah, in the sink," Sam tells them

"What the hell? So your right this isn't a sea monster, it's something else" Dean gripes

Sam lays back on Kay's legs because she was still laying down behind them.

"But what?" Sam asks

"I don’t know," Dean say "Kay you find anything?"

"It could be water wraith, maybe?" Kay sighs "or some kind of Demon?"

"So it’s something that controls water," 

There was a pause, all three of them thinking over this case. 

"Water that comes from the same source," Dean says as he looks at Sam.

"The Lake," Sam says realizing the same thing as Dean, he sat up. "Which would explain why's it's upping the body count so quickly."

"The lake's draining," Kay said catching on, "It'll be dry in few months."

"And whatever this thing is, what it wants it's running out time" Sam adds

"And it can get through the pipes, it can get anyone almost anywhere," Dean says then he stands up. "This is going to happen again soon."

"And we do know one thing for sure," Sam says "This has got something to do with Bill Carlton." 

"It took both his kids," Dean says as he puts his shoes on.

"And last night," Kay says sitting up remembering the conversation with Drew. "I found out Chris Bar was his godson."

Dean looks at them then says, "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit then."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

When they got to the Carlton place they found Mr. Carlton out on the dock where they saw him the first time they were out here. 

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asks softly to get his attention, "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." 

"We're from the department-" Dean started but Bill Carlton cut him off.

"I don't care who you're with, I've answered enough questions today," Carlton said not even looking at them.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake," Kay said softly "what about you? You ever see anything out there?"

Bill Carlton still didn't say anything.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death, we think there might be a connection to you or your family," Sam said copying Kay's tone.

"My children are gone," Mr. Carlson finally spoke, "It's worse than dying." He looked at them when he said that, Kay could see the heartbreak in his eyes, she saw something else that she couldn't put a finger on. "Go away, please."

The Winchesters left leaving Bill Carlson on the dock.

"What do you guys think?" Sam asked as he switches sides with Dean so that Dean was getting in on the driver's side of the Impala.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell," Dean said

"But you also think he's hiding something too, don’t you?" Kay asked 

"Yeah, just don't know what,"

"Now what?" Sam asked

Dean shrugged but then something caught his eye and when Kay looked it was the house.

"What is it?" Sam and Kay asked together

"Huh, maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something," Dean says and then pulls something out of his jacket, Kay looked around his arm to see what it was. It was Lucas's drawing. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is a good idea," Andrea says

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes, please" Dean pleads

"He won't say anything, what good will that do?" Andrea counters

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think somethings happening out there," Sam tries

"My husband, the others were all just accidents, that's it," Andrea says

"If that's what you really believe, we'll go," Kay says "but Andrea if you have even the slightest of doubts about then you'll let Dean talk him," Kay says

Andrea takes them upstairs to Lucas's bedroom, where the boy is playing with army men and drawing. Dean goes in and crouches in front of him Kay, Sam and Andrea stay outside the door. 

"Hey Lucas, you remember me?" Dean asks, Lucas doesn't say anything he also doesn’t stop what he is doing either. Dean looks down at some of the drawings, moving one showing a replica underneath it on different colored paper. "You know, I uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing, but the thing is I need your help again." Lucas continues to draw, Dean thinks and then he's pulling out the drawing that Lucas gave him. "How did you know to draw this?" He places the picture down where Lucas can see it. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." There was a pause as Dean waited for a response that didn't come, "you're scared. It's okay I understand. See when I was your age, I saw something really bad happen to my mom and I was scared too."

Kay's heart broke for her oldest brother, she knew the story and she also knew the part he wasn't saying but their dad had written down in his journal. Kay reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, she saw the sadness and the little bit of understanding on his face she needed to remember to show him dad's journal. 

"I didn't feel like talking, just like you, but see, my mom I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day, and I do my best to be brave." Dean pauses, "and maybe your Dad wants you to be brave, too." Lucas stops drawing and looks at Dean, Kay sees Andrea look from Dean to the two of them in shock. Lucas goes to his drawings, grabs a picture and hands it, Dean. "Thanks, Lucas."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay was hanging over Sam and the back of the front seat of the Impala to get a look at the drawing Sam had in his hands.

"Andrea said that Lucas never drew like that till his dad died," Dean said from the driver's seat.

"There are cases, about people going through a traumatic experience making them more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam said 

"So what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean askes 

"What if whatever's out there is tapping into Lucas?" Kay asked from her spot on Sam's shoulder. 

"What?"

"What if we've been thinking about this all wrong," Kay says as she sits up. "What if it's not a monster but a vengeful spirit," Kay sees her brothers connecting the dots. " And the only reason Lucas is so attuned to this spirit is because their the same age." 

"Now all we have to do is find a yellow two-story house that use to have a little boy living in it," Dean said, "Like there's not about two thousands of those in this county alone."

"But what about the church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those." Sam said 

"Ooh, College boy thinks he's so smart," Dean said teasing Sam, the siblings chuckled. 

Kay leaned back smiling happily, not noticing Sam and his 'I'm about to cause a chick-flick moment' face. 

"You, uh, know what you said about mom- you never told me that before."

"It's no big deal."

Sam kept looking at Dean, and Kay kept looking at both of them. 

"Oh, god, we're not going to have to hug are we?" Dean asks

Sam snorts, and Kay relaxes, everything was going back to normal.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 Finally, the Winchester siblings find the Church that was eerily similar to Lucas's picture with a yellow two-story house across the road. When they knocked on the door they we're greeted by an elderly lady.

"Excuses Ma'am, but does a little boy happen to live here by chance?" Kay asked the older woman softly. "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

The woman looks shocked, then sad.

"No, Ma'am," She answers looking down, "Not for a very long time long time."

_Shit,_ Kay thought,  _I think we found our_ _gho_ _st_ _._

"Peter's been gone thirty-five years now," The old woman sighs and looks at an old photo of a little boy. "The police-, I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." The old woman looks back the siblings, " Losing him," Sam nudges them, "You know," they look over and see the army men, "It's worse than dying." 

The siblings all swallowed back tears, Kay pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to the old woman.

"Did he disappear from here, I mean, this house?" Dean asks

"He was supposed to ride his bike home, straight after school, and he never showed up."

Kay walked over to the old woman and wrapped an arm around her, Dean walked over to the mirror and pulled a picture down.

"Peter Sweeny and Billy Carlton, 1970." Dean read.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean drove them as fast as he could back to the Carlton place.

"Okay, so this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes and it's all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam summarized what they knew. 

"Yeah. Bill is as sure as hell hiding something." Dean says

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam adds

"So what if Bill did something? Like maybe Bill killed him?" Kay speculates 

"Peter's spirit would be furious, it wants revenge. It's possible." Dean says

"But if they were both kids, would Bill be strong enough by himself to kill Peter?" Kay asks, no one had an answer.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They pulled up to the Carlton house and looked for Bill Carlton, but couldn’t find him.

"Mr. Carlton?!" Sam yelled

"Hey check it out," Dean said. They looked over and saw Bill Carlton going out on the lake in a motorboat, they shared a quick look then sprinted toward the dock. 

They yelled for him to come back, to get out of the water, but he didn't. And when he got out to the middle of the lake His boat was ejected up into the air. They all flinched and one of them pulled Kay in between them. When everything went quiet Kay looked around Dean and saw the lake was empty, no sign of Bill Carlton or his boat.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Sheriff took them back to the station, the Sheriff made them walk in first. 

"Sam, Dean, Kay. I didn't expect to see you here," Andrea said sounding surprised as she stood upsetting them brown bag she had down.

"Now you're on first-name basis?" The Sherriff asked letting them in behind the front desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," Andrea said softly 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart I really don't have the time."

There was a silent exchange of looks, Kay looked at Lucas who was still sitting and saw he wasn't acting like himself.

"-But I think it would be a good idea if you and Lucas went home." The Sheriff told Andrea quietly.

Lucas still heard. He whimpered and jumped out of his seat and ran to Dean pulling on his arm. 

"Lucas, hey, What is it?"

Andrea went and tried to pull Lucas off Dean.

"Lucas!"

"Hey Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean said trying to calm Lucas down, Andrea got Lucas off Dean and started leading him out.

As they walked out Lucas kept looking back at Dean his eyes filled with so much fear. Dean stood there staring after Andrea and Lucas left, Kay and Sam followed the Sheriff back to his office, Dean joined them a few minutes later. 

"Let me get this straight, the three of you saw something attack Bill's boat sending him in the water, and let me say Bill is an excellent swimmer, never to be seen again?" 

"Yep that's right," Dean said

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even after I've sonar-swept the entire lake?" The Sheriff said in disbelief, "And what you're describing is impossible and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Kay bit her tongue when the Sheriff revealed that last part, beside her Dean and Sam, tried to look shocked. "That's right I checked, the Department's never heard of the two of you and I can only assume you as well miss."

Dean clicked his tongue and waved his finger between Sam and Kay then doing the same with the Sheriff.

"Now see, we can explain that." Dean tried for charming, but the Sheriff stopped him cold.

"Enough, please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did." The Sheriff said almost defeated sounding, Dean and Sam looked almost surprised, "So we have a couple of options here; I can arrest you for impersonating Government Officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car and put this town in your review mirror and you don't ever darken my doorstep ever again." The Sheriff finishes angrily pointing at Sam.

"Door number two it is," Kay says quickly. She stands ups, her red hair flying out behind her as she grabs Sam and Dean's arms pulls them up and then out of the Police station. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They drove out of town in silence, Kay had a bad feeling, she didn't think they should be leaving so soon. Dean pulled up to the intersection that would take them back to the interstate. 

"Green," 

"What?"

"Lights green,"

Kay watched Dean curiously, he had been acting weird since they left he seemed distracted by something. Dean didn't say anything but when he started driving again he was headed back toward town. 

"Uhh, dude the interstate's the other way," Sam pointed out

"I know." Was all Dean replied

"But Dean, I think this job is over," Sam reasoned. 

"I'm not so sure," Dean argued 

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," 

Sam had a point, but something still didn't feel quite right and Kay thinks Dean feels it too.

"So what if we take off Sam and this isn't done?" Kay asked Sam gave her a look a disbelief.

"You too?"

"What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked 

"But why would you two think that?" Sam asked 

"I just have a bad feeling Sam," Kay explained 

"Because Lucas was really scared,"  Dean said reluctantly

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked surprised 

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" 

"Shut up,"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They back to Andrea and Lucas's house and Kay's feeling worsened, Dean was right this wasn’t over. Sam was arguing with Dean as they walked up to the door.

"Guys-"

Dean hit the doorbell and before it could even finish ringing the door was thrown open by Lucas who was panting and looked panicked.

"Lucas? Lucas!" 

Lucas turned around and started running up the stairs the siblings followed him, Dean kept calling his name. They kept after him and that's when the water started running down the stairs, Lucas ran to the bathroom door and started banging on it Dean grabbed him and shoved him into Sam's arms as he kicked the door in. That’s when they saw the top overflowing with lake water and Andrea nowhere in sight, Kay and Sam rushed in leaving Dean to deal with Lucas. Kay and Sam both made it to the tub they plunged their arms into the water and found Andrea. Kay was at her front and quickly wrapped her arms around Andrea's chest, she felt Andrea grab a hold of her arms, together with Sam at Andrea's legs they finally managed to pull her out of the water. Because the force that had been holding Andrea down let go the three of them ended up falling, with Andrea landing on top of Kay.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After getting everyone calmed down and reassurance that Andrea was only terrified not hurt and Sam and Kay were just soaked, Dean sent Andrea to get clothes on, Sam and Kay to get changed in some dry ones and got Lucas to help him clean up the water on the floor.  Andrea let Sam and Kay use the guest bedroom to change and let them use her drier to dry their clothes. Kay had her back to Sam, she was fine tugging on her dry jeans and her blue undershirt, but when it came to her red plaid shirt it was a different story. So, she might have fudged the truth a little bit to Dean and Sam, but she didn't want to worry them, while she was pulling the plaid shirt over her arms a large hand grabbed her arm gently stopping her.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt?"

"Sam-"

Sam turned her around and rolled up her sleeves revealing the small hand shaped bruises on her arms. 

"I don't think Andrea gripped your arms that tight, nor are her hands that small." Sam ran a finger over the marks before grabbing something off the bed. "You know, we'd find out eventually right?"

Kay sighed defeated as Sam put the bruise cream on her bruises.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, there's enough here to worry about, I didn't want to add some minor bruising, especially when I can take care of it myself," Kay mumbled 

"We're your big brothers it's our job to worry about you," said a quiet voice from the doorway.

Kay looked over and saw it was Dean, he saw her looking and raised an eyebrow, Kay sent him a sheepish smile.

"Come on you two we have more work to do."

Dean went down to the basement to see if he could find any connection to Peter Sweeny, Sam was talking to Andrea in the living room, Kay was in the kitchen with Lucas fixing some tea for Andrea and watched as Lucas sat at the counter drinking the hot chocolate she had made him. Kay vagally heard Sam get Andrea to tell him what she had happened to her. The tea was done she poured it into a cup, She walked over to Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Lucas I'm going to go give this tea to your mom, I'll be in the living room if you need anything ok." 

Lucas didn't respond but Kay saw his eyes move from her back to the cup and figured he understood. 

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice...it said...it said 'come play with me'. What's happening?" Andrea cried

Kay sat down beside Andrea and gently pulled her hands away from her face and placed the cup in her hands.

"Here drink this, it'll help calm your nerves," Kay said. Andrea did, but she still looked as if she was ready to cry so Kay slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "This might be hard to believe, but this is all real, you're not going crazy and this is unfortunately not a practical joke."

Dean comes running up from the basement and nearly slams the book he has in his hands on the table.

"Do you recognize any of the kids in this photo?" Dean asked pointing to a picture in the book.

"What?" Andrea asks confused, "Um, no, I mean expect that's my dad right there." She points to a boy about twelve in one of the pictures. "He must have been about 12 in these pictures."

Dean licked his lips then looked up at Sam and Kay.

"Chris Barr's drowning, it wasn't connected to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the Sheriff." Dean said

"Bill and the Sheriff, they were both involved with Peter," Sam says

"What about Chris," Andrea asked confused. Kay saw movement from the corner of her eye and when she looked she saw Lucas at the window. "My dad- what are you talking about?"

"Lucas?" Everyone turns to look at Lucas now after Dean said his name, "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas didn't look at them he just went to the door and went out it. They all scrambled after him Andrea kept trying to get his attention.

"Lucas, Honey?"

Lucas kept walking till he stopped on a patch of moss then he looked up at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there okay?" Dean told Andrea only looking away from Lucas to make sure Andrea got the message. 

Kay shared a silent look with her brothers then she goes and gets the shovels. Sam and Dean start to dig and it doesn’t take more than two scopes before Sam is hitting something metal, they drop the shovels and start clearing the dirt by hand, Kay drops to her knees to help them and soon enough their pulling a bike out of the dirt.

"Peter's bike," Sam says out of breath

"Who are you?"

The sound of the Sheriff's voice and the cocking of a gun has the three of them turning slowly to face him, Sam drops the bike to raise his hands.

"Put the gun down Jake," Sam tries to reason

"How did you know that was there?" The Sheriff asks still pointing the gun at them, his hand were shaking.

"What happened- you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean asks

"Dean," Kay hissed now was not the time to be egging the man with the gun on.

"You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

The Sheriff glances at the bike, Dean's words only seem to make him worse but distracted him enough to where Sam could move more in front of Kay so he was completely in-between Kay and the gun. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," The Sheriff denies

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago, that's what in the hell we're talking about," Dean says.

"Dad!" Andrea cries as she comes running down to them.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," Dean finishes 

"It's going to take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them, and it's going to drag their bodies god knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt." Sam informs the Sheriff, "and then after that, it's going to take you and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam promised sounding completely sure. 

"Yeah? How do you know that?" The Sheriff asks not sounding at all concerned.

"Because that's what it did to Bill Carlton," Kay speaks up

"Listen to yourselves, all three of you, you're insane," The Sheriff said sounding confident in that. 

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us," Dean says "but if we're going to bring this spirit down, we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust." 

"Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Kay says with a little bit of anger at the man still pointing the gun at them. 

The Sheriff got a strange look on his face and Kay felt her heart sink.

"Dad is any of this true?" Andrea asks her voice shaking

"No. They're liars and they're dangerous," The Sheriff said calmly

"Something tried to drown me, Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me." Andrea pleaded, the Sheriff slowly did, Kay could see the guilt he was trying to hide. "Tell me- tell me you didn't kill anyone."

The Sheriff didn't say anything but his calm exterior crumbled and they all could see the pain and guilt on his face, he took deeper breaths as if trying to hold back tears. 

"Oh, my god." Andrea gasps

"Billy and I were at the lake, Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough," The Sheriff started to explain. "We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

Kay took a shaking breath pushing down all the emotions and memories this was bringing up, Kay saw Sam and Dean doing the same. The Sheriff had lowered his gun and was solely facing Andrea. 

"Oh, Andrea. We were kids, we were so scared. It was a mistake, but Andrea to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost. It's not rational." The Sheriff said.

"You bastard," Kay snarled. Sam grabbed her arms to keep her from going after the Sheriff. 

"All right, listen to me all of you." Dean ordered, "we need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can right now."

Andrea gasps, which has them all turning to see what she was looking at. It was Lucas and he was down at the water bending down to reach for something.

"Lucas!" The Sheriff shouted then started running that way.

They took off after the Sheriff all running as fast as they could, and they Winchesters pasted the Sheriff.

"Lucas!" Dean shouts

"Lucas! Stay where you are!" Andrea shoats as well.

Just as they got out of the woods Lucas was pulled into the water, the Sheriff stopped just off the back of the lake but the Winchesters and Andrea kept going, the siblings didn't even hesitate at the end of the dock they dove straight in. Kay heard Sam tell Andrea to stay on the dock, but she didn't hear it very clearly as she was already diving under the water. Kay resurfaced to get more air. 

"Sam? Kay?" Dean asked they shook their heads.

They dove back under, Kay caught a glimpse of Peter's spirit and Lucas, but shoved away and back up by the spirit. 

"Jake, no!" Dean shoats

"Please just let it be over!" The Sheriff pleads and then he was drug under.

"Dean I saw them, over here!" Kay shoats getting her brothers attention, the three of them dive back under.

Kay and Dean spot Lucas's body floating toward them, Dean grabs the boy and goes to the top, Kay feels something grab her and when she turns she sees Peter's spirit.  _I hope you have peace now,_ Kay thinks toward the spirit before the back of her shirt is grabbed and she's hauled to the surface of the lake.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

That afternoon after some time, clothes changed and dried, and talks with the authorities the Winchesters were finally leaving Lake Manitoc. The siblings threw their duffels into the backseat of the Impala, Kay makes sure there's still space for her to sit in the back. 

"Look, Dean, we're not going to save everybody." Kay hears Sam tell Dean quietly

"I know."

"Sam, Kay, Dean." 

Hearing Andrea call their names Kay crawls out of the back and follows her brothers over to Andrea and Lucas. 

"Hey," Dean greats

"We're glad we caught you," Andrea says "we just um, made you lunch. For the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asks softly 

The siblings share smiles. 

"Of course," Andrea says and kisses his head

"Come on Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean says taking the plate from Lucas and acting like it was heavy as the two of them walked off. 

"How are you holding up?" Sam asks Andrea, Kay rolls her eyes at him.

"It’s just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea says

"Yeah, we understand," Kay says giving the woman a small smile, Sam sighs.

"Andrea, I'm sorry," He says, Andrea shakes her head.

"You saved my son, I can't ask for more than that." Andre tells Sam, "Dad loved me, he loved Lucas. No matter what he did I just have to hold on to that."

Kay bit her lip to keep from saying anything rude and instead pulled Andrea into a hug.

"Come on we better get over there before Dean corrupts Lucas too much." Kay jokes, Sam and Andrea laugh but they do walk over to the Impala. 

Kay is standing next to Sam behind Andrea, when she leans up and kisses on the mouth, Kay catches Lucas's eye and makes a disgusted face with him. 

"Thank you," Andrea says, Dean looks surprised and rubs the back of his neck.

"Sam, Kay, move your asses," Dean orders as he walks to the other side of the car. "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Kay snorts and moves to follow, but hands Andrea a piece of paper first. 

"Our numbers, just in case." 

Andrea gives her another hug and Kay ruffles Lucas's hair as she passes him. Kay climbs into the back and waves goodbye to them as Dean pulls away. 

A couple hours later and a hundred miles away Kay was curled up in the backseat listing to her Neil Young CD, tapping out the beat on her leg, when one of her earbuds was pulled from her ear. 

"Hey-"

"Kay are you ok?" Sam was quick to interrupt

"I'm fine," 

"You sure? I know what the Sheriff said sure pulled up some memories for me," Dean said nonchalantly 

Kay huffed and pulled out her other earbud knowing neither of them was going to let this go.

"Yeah it did pull up some bad memories, but I'm fine, I'm good, completely ok,"

When she looked at her brothers she saw both of them giving her disbelieving looks, Kay sighed. 

"Ok, so maybe but I'm not complete ok, but I will be ok? Now, are we done with the chick-flick moment?" 

Her brothers laugh and then everything was back to normal.


	4. Phantom Travler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.

**As with most phobias, the fear of flying does make some sense, but if ever there was a fear worth quashing then this is it. After all, life is short, and there's a great big world to explore out there.-** **Beth Ditto**    
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay heard the motel room door creak as it opened, she opened her sleepy brown eyes and meet Dean's across the room. Kay saw Dean's hand slid under his pillow for the knife she knew was under it, Kay kept her self still, Dean jerked his head up as the person came around the glass wall.

"Morning, sunshine's."

Kay groaned when it just turned out to be Sam, she relaxed back into the bed, that she and Sam shared, and pulled the covers up over her head.

"What time is it?" Dean groans

"It's about five forty-five," Sam replies way to chipper for Kay tastes. 

"In the morning?"

"Yep," 

"Where does the day go?" Dean groans again and Kay hears him moving around, "did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours,"

"Liar. 'cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

Kay heard Dean sit up.

"What can I say? It's riveting TV."

"Riveting TV my ass," Kay growls again but pulls the covers down so she could glare at them. "It's still too damn early to be up, and unless you have coffee, both of you need to shut it so I can sleep."

Sam held up the coffee in his hands like a peace offering and walked over to the bed, handing Kay one before he sat down. Kay sat up to take it, pushed her messy black hair out of her face and took a drink of her coffee, she made a pleased hum. 

"When's the last time you had a good night sleep man?" Dean asked 

"I don't know, a little while I guess. It's not a big deal." Sam shrugged off Dean's concern, Kay rolled her eyes and kicked Sam.

"It is a big deal Sam," Dean said

"Dude, I appreciate your concern-"

"I'm not concerned about," Dean interrupts, "it's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Kay dropped her head back on the headboard,  _men,_ she thought,  _especially_ _Winchester men_ _,_ _can never openly talk about their feelings._

"Seriously though, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Kay heard Sam sigh, she opened her eyes to look at him and saw his shoulders kind drop a little.

"Yeah. But not just about her, it's everything." Sam handed Dean his coffee while he talked, "I just forgot, you know? This job—man it gets to you."

Kay moved from her spot to behind Sam, she wrapped one arm around him and curled the rest of her body into his back she buried her face into his jacket. She heard the boy's take the tops off their coffee cups then she felt Sam pat her arm she had wrapped around his waist.

"You can't let it man. You can't bring it home like that," Dean advised

"So all this? It never keeps you up at night?" Sam asks, "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really."

Kay and Sam both scoff.

"Says the man that sleeps with a knife under his pillow," Kay mutters

"That's not fear. That's precaution," 

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue with you," Sam mumbles

Dean's phones rings then, Kay shifts so she can drink her coffee and feels Sam lean back into her a little. 

"Hello?"

The person on the other end of the kept talking Dean didn't seem to know who it was, and Kay in her half-asleep state was still stuck on the fact someone had called them. No one ever does.

"Oh, right. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the Poltergeist thing. It's not back is it?"

Kay popped her head over Sam's shoulder to look at Dean. She remembered the case, it was bad and that if they hadn't been there Jerry and his wife would have died bloody.

"What is it? Yeah, we can where? Sure we'll be there soon." Dean looks at his younger siblings, who are watching him intently, "Come on we got a job in Pennsylvania."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They finally made it to the Airplane hangar in Catasauqua, Pennsylvania where the man, Jerry Panowski, worked. 

"Thanks for making the trip so quick, I ought to be doing you guys a favor not the other way around," Jerry said as he led the siblings through the hangar to his office. "You sure have grown some since the last time I saw you, Kay," Kay chuckles.

"Not by much Jerry, I just got older" Kay says pleasantly 

"What are you, Twenty now?" Jerry asks

"Yes sir," Kay confirms 

"You boys are sure going to have a time beating boys with a stick when she's finally done growing."

"We already have Jerry," Dean quips 

"So, I heard, they really helped you out a couple of years ago," Sam said guiding back to the reason they were here. 

"Oh yeah big time," Jerry answers 

"A poltergeist, right?" Sam asks 

"Poltergeist? I loved that movie!" Some random worker said, Kay rolls her eyes.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you keep walking." Jerry ordered, "damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart." Jerry looked at Sam then over to Dean and Kay, "Tell you something though, if it wasn't for you two and your dad I probably wouldn't be alive."

Kay couldn't help but beam a little bit at his praise, she had been only seventeen at the time and had been tasked with keeping Jerry and his wife save as Dean and their Dad dealt with the Poltergeist, Dean sharply tugs a piece of her black hair she glares at him. 

"Hey Sam, your Dad said you were off at college, is that right?" Jerry asked

"Uhh, yeah. I was, but I'm taking some time off." Sam answered awkwardly

"Well, he was real proud of you, I could tell." Jerry informs Sam, "He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked, disbelief in his voice. 

"Oh yeah, you bet he did," Jerry said both Kay and Dean shot Sam a smug look. "Oh hey, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

Dean shot both Kay and Sam a look before answering Jerry.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job, right now." Dean answers

"Well, we're missing the old man and we get Sam," Jerry said as he turned and walked backward, talking to all three of them. "Even trade."

Dean chuckles, Kay snickers, and Sam looks a little embarrassed.

"No, not by a long shot."

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry says turning serious.

They finally get to Jerry's office, there are only two chairs in front his desk and Sam and Dean beat her to them. She sent both them a ticked off look, Jerry laughs at them and pulls out a third chair from somewhere for her, grinning she pushes her way in between her brothers forcing them to scout over to make room for her. Jerry picks up a CD and slides it into the player.

"I listened to this. And well, it sounded like something that was up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this, it's the cockpit voice recorder from United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry informed them and then pressed play.

There was a bunch of static Kay could barely make out the voices of the pilot and co-pilot, she could hear the plane's alarms over the static. The voice and the alarms stop, leaving a crackling sound and a low roar or moan and then it stops. The siblings share a look.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now they're saying it was some kind of mechanical failure, the cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board only seven got out alive." Jerry says, Kay shook her head, that was a lot of people and for only seven to survive … "The pilot was one, his name is Chuck Lambert and he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh … well, he's pretty broken up about it, blames himself."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked

"No, I don't," Jerry states

"Jerry, we're going to need passenger manifests, a list of survivors," Sam began counting it all off on fingers.

"Right. And anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asks

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage – fellas, and gal, the NTSB has it locked up down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry said.

Dean got a thoughtful look on his face.

"No problem, Jerry," Kay said 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They leave the hangar and Dean heads straight for a Copy Jack, where he spends a ridiculous amount of time making their fake badges. By the time Dean came out Sam was leaning on the Impala and Kay was laying on the hood leaning against the windshield.

"You've been in there forever," Sam accuses

Dean smirks holds out the fake ID's he made, Kay grin and slid off the hood into Dean's side where she grabs her ID out of his hand. Dean had used the picture of her with blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin and freckles, Kay scrunched up her nose she didn't like being blond.  

"You can't rush perfection." Dean sassed back

"Homeland security?" Sam asked, "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, but people haven't seen it a thousand times," Kay said 

"It's new," Dean added

Dean walked around to get into the Impala, Kay scooted around Sam and climbed into the back while Sam got up front. 

"Alright so what do you two geeks got?" Dean asked 

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P. on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam said pulling his laptop into to his lap. 

"Yeah?"

"Listen."

Sam hit play. A distorted voice came out of the recording, one they didn't hear the first time saying ' _No_ _Survivors_ _._ ' 

" "No Survivors"?" Dean quoted, "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven." 

"Got us, we couldn't figure it out," Kay says hanging over the back of the middle of the front seat in between Sam and Dean. 

"So, what are you two thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asks 

"There is a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," Sam explained 

"Mm-hmm."

"Or like Flight 401, remember?" Kay adds 

"Right. The one that crashed, and the airline salvaged its parts, put 'em in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." Dean said grinning at Kay then flicking her in the forehead, "not a bad comparison Pip. Now the survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list, Max Jaffey," Sam says while pointing to the name on the list Dean had in his hands. 

"Why him?"

"Well for one, he's from around here" Sam begins, "and two if anyone saw anything weird, he did." 

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks looking at Sam.

"Well, we spoke to his mother and she told us where to find him." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Look, I don’t understand, I've already spoken to Homeland Security," Max Jaffey said in confusion.

Max Jaffey had checked himself into Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital not long after the plane crash. The Winchesters and Max Jaffey walked together in the Hospitals yard toward a table, Kay walked in between him and Dean on Jaffey's left side, the one without the cane. 

"Right. Some new information has come up, and we just want to double check somethings." Dean explained, " If you could answer just a couple of questions..."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam asked jumping in.

"Like what?" Jaffey asked 

"Strange lights, weird noise, uhh maybe voices?" Kay asked 

"No, nothing," Jaffey answered but he looked at her then away quickly before they sat down.

"Hmm. Mr. Joffey--" Dean began 

"Jaffey."

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in, here right? Can I ask why?" Dean asked sounding a little confrontational. 

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Jaffey snappishly

"Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you?" Dean asked "That's what terrified you? That's what you're afraid of?"

_This isn't going to get us_ _any_ _where_ _,_  Kay thought to herself. 

"I-I don't want talk about this anymore," Jaffey said 

Before Dean could say anything again Kay leaned forward from her seat to his left letting some of her current Blonde hair fall on her shoulder and touched his to get his attention. 

"Mr. Jaffey, please  **whatever you saw you can tell us, we'll believe you and won't laugh, we'll understand.** " Kay used a small amount of power in her voice but she made sure to keep eye contact with him. Jaffey seems to flounder for a minute before speaking. Her brothers sat back.

"Well, alright" He agreed, "There was . . . this man . . . and he had these. . . eyes. Black eyes and he opened the emergency exit." Jaffey said, he all of a sudden grip Kay's hand tight starring back into her green eyes. "But that's crazy, right? He couldn't have done that, there's like two tons of pressure on the door, I looked it up."

"Mr. Jaffey was there anything else? Anything else about this man? Did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly like a mirage?  **Can you** **tell** **me please?** " Kay asked gripping his hand back. 

"What? Ahh, no he- he was a passenger, he sat in front of me," Jaffey answered

"Thank you mister Jaffey, you cleared somethings up us," Kay said.

She stood smiling pleasantly at Jaffey, she heard her brothers stand up with her and felt their confusion. Kay pressed a quick kiss to Jaffey's cheek and thanked him again before leaving leading her two very curious brothers after her. 

"Uhh, Kay? Want to share with the rest of the class what you learned?" Dean snarked 

Kay waits until they're back at the Impala then she turns to look at them shoving her hands into the pocket of her jacket. 

"From the way it sounded, it's possible that this guy was possessed by a demon but I can't be sure I'd need to get a look at his house, talk to his wife and look at the wreckage to see if there was any sulfur left behind," Kay explained her brothers shared looks.

"Kay, when did you become an expert on demons?" Sam asked 

"While you were gone, I found a stash of old books at a witch's places that we took care of. She'd been a scholar before she decided to curse her colleges, all of them were in Latin or some other old langue close enough to Latin or Ancient Greek that I could read it." Kay explained looking down at the ground kicking the gravel with the toe of her black combat boot.

There was silence and when Kay looked up both of them were wearing looks that were a mixture of anger and guilt and surprise and pride. 

"Right, let's find this passenger and head to his house," Dean ordered walking to the driver's side of the Impala.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean pulled up to a fairly normal looking house, nothing on the outside screamed monster.

"Here we are, Goerge Phelps, seat 20C," Sam said

"Huh," Dean murmured, the three of them looked the house over from inside the Impala. "Man, I don't care how strong you are," Dean said and then got out of the Impala, Sam and Kay following. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human," Sam said absently 

Kay hummed and tugged her jacket closer to her body in the December cold, she turned to face Dean but also stepped closer to her giant heater of a brother. Sam turned to face Dean as well but also stepped closer to Kay so their side were pressed together.

"So maybe this guy George was something else," Sam said

"What, some kind of creature in human form? Maybe," Kay said doubtfully, "But my money is still on demon possession." 

"And besides does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked pointing to the house.

Mrs. Phelps let them and Kay took her up on her offer of coffee, she leads them into the living room where Sam finds and picks up a framed picture of a man, who must be their black-eyed passenger.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asks, Mrs. Phelps nods.

"Yes. Yes, that was my George," she spoke softly.

"And you said he was a... Dentist?" Dean asks

"Yes. He was headed to a convention in Denver," She answers 

Dean looks down at the picture then to his younger siblings with a small ' _Are you serious_ ' look.

"Do you know that he was petrified to fly?" Mrs. Phelps added looking like she was about to cry, "For him to go like that..."

She drifts off, Sam gets this soft, understanding, puppy dog look on his face, Kay bites back a grin.

"How long were you married?" Sam asks softly 

"Thirteen years," Mrs. Phelps said smiling a sad smile at Sam

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything... strange about him? Anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asks in the same tone.

Mrs. Phelps looked startled and confused by the question and Kay could see her trying to think of an answer.

"Uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Mrs. Phelps said 

The siblings thank the widow, then they leave.

"I think this goes without saying, but it doesn't make any sense," Sam said as they walked out of the Phelps's home.

"I know. A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean agreed.

"Now we need to get into that NTSB warehouse and get a look at that wreckage," Kay said, they stop just in front of the Impala.

"Okay," Sam says, "but if we're gonna go that route we'd better look the part." 

Kay groans,  _Shopping, I hate shopping._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Sam found two places in town that sold fancy ware, the boys were at the one across the street that sold men's suits while Kay was in the other one with the female sales assistant for help. When the sales assistant was done with Kay and she could escape the store she had two different pants suits including the one she was wearing, two different suits with skirts, and two pairs of different shoes to wear with them, the dress black boots and the black heels. Kay made her way across the street, where her brothers were already out, muttering to herself about evil sale assistants and murder shoes.

"You look more like a seventh-grader at his first dance," Sam said sarcastically.

Her brothers hadn't seen her yet, she gave her brothers a once over,  _they cleaned up nicely_. Kay also saw Dean already fidgeting with his suit and Sam with his tie, Kay smirked then wolf whistled. 

"Well don't you clean up nicely," Kay said with a big grin on her face.

The boys turn to her and scowl at her, tugged on their suits, and grumbled.

"Shut up Pip," They mumbled, Dean gives her a once over and notices her bags.

"What's with the extra bags there Pip?" Dean asked 

Kay groaned and walked to the Impala throwing her bags into the trunk.

"The sales lady wouldn't let me leave with just one suit." Kay griped, "I'll be glad when we're done with this case and I can get out of this suit."

"I hate it too," Dean said and Kay could hear Sam rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"Do you two want to get in the warehouse or not?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They pulled up to the warehouse, Kay got out and smoothed down any of the wrinkles that appeared in her suit from the drive. The three of them walked into the building and flashed their badges at the guard at the desk who let them in. 

"Geese, look at all this stuff," Kay said looking around at the piece of the plane in awe.

"It was a rather big plane Pip," Sam said. Kay stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out her E.M.F. meter, along with Dean. "What are those?"

"E.M.F. meters they read Electromagnetic frequencies," Dean explained as he put a headphone in his ear.

"Yeah, I know what an EM.F. meter is, but why do these look like beat up Walkman?" Sam asks

"That's because they are, Sammy, Dean made 'em," Kay said then left the boys to search for any E.M.F. on her own, she heard Sam's say 'it's Sam,' but ignored him with a smirk.

She knew Dean was very proud of his homemade E.M.F. meters and she was really proud him, to her it just proved he was just a smart as Sam or anyone else for that matter, no matter what their dad has made him think. Lost in her thoughts Kay jumped when her E.M.F. meter went off and she saw Dean standing in front of her with his doing the same. 

"Check out the handle," Dean said then rubbed his fingers over the black stuff that was on it, Kay and Sam leaned in to get a closer look. "What is this stuff?"

"Hopefully something other than sulfur," Kay said, Sam pulled out his pocket knife.

"One way to find out." Sam scrapped some of the stuff off into a small plastic bag, Dean made a face then brushed off the stuff on his fingers on Sam's suit jacket. 

Kay looked around and started getting an antsy feeling, she started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Guys I think we need to hurry," Kay hissed 

The boys agreed and they got out as fast as they could, they stopped moving when they heard the doors open but started moving again when the alarms went off. They started running, Kay and Sam unbuttoned their suit jacket and then Kay passed her brothers making it to the fence first, grabbing it and vaulting herself over the top without hitting the barbwire.  Dean and Sam were right behind her climbing over the fence, Dean used his suit jacket to get over the barbwire.

"Huh, I guess these monkey suits do come in handy," Dean said out of breath before taking off running again Sam and Kay right on his heels. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"That was close," Kay breathed out as she finally relaxed back into the seat. Next to her Dean snorted.

"That's stating the obvious, little sister" Sam muttered from her other side.

Kay rolled her eyes, she then started to wiggle around trying to get comfortable in the front seat between her brothers.

"Jesus, Kay quit squirming," Dean growled.

Kay huffed at him, then perked up.

"Fine," grinning mischievously Kay picked Sam's hands up off his lap and laid down putting her head in Sam's lap and her feet in Dean's. "Wake me up when we get there."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

A chipper Kay, a scowling Dean, and a greatly amused Sam made their way back to Jerry's office where Sam gave him the stuff they scrapped off the plane door handle. Kay stood impatiently next to Dean waiting for Jerry to tell them what the stuff was.

"Huh," Jerry said then looked up from the microscope. "This stuff is covered in sulfur." 

Kay's heart sunk,  _shit_ , she thought. 

"You're sure? Sam asks

"Take a look for yourselves," A bunch of clanging and yelling was heard from outside Jerry got up and started walking out. "If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."

Dean walked around to take a look for himself, Kay moved closer to Sam who was sitting down and leaned against him.

"Huh. Not too many things leave behind a sulfuric residue," Dean said 

"I was right," Kay said sadly

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked

"Yup," Kay answered

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up that emergency door," Dean added 

"If he was possessed it would explain a lot," Sam acknowledged.

"I need my books, and anything you can dig up on the internet Sam," Kay said 

"Got to find something that explains using one person to take down an entire airplane," Dean sighed.

"You ever hear of anything like this Dean?" Sam asked

"Never."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Back in the motel room, the siblings had changed out of their Fed suit's back into their normal clothes. Kay snagged on of Sam's plaid shirts to throw on over her jeans and plain grey undershirt, her brothers rolled their eyes at her because of how ridiculous she looked with Sam's giant shirt hanging off of her, but they were used to her stealing their clothes. Sam had taken over the table, while Kay took over their bed and Dean had the other one. They had also tapped up the most relevant thing up on the wall.

"So, every religion and world culture has some kind of concept of demons, and demonic possession, right?" Sam asked breaking the silence, "Christian, Native American, Hindu... you name it."

"Yeah, but none describe anything like this," Dean said looking up from his research.

"Actually, not quite, Dean" Kay spoke up from her bed. "There are Japanese beliefs that have demons behind certain disasters, natural or manmade." Dean shifts around so he can see both Sam and Kay.

"Really?" Dean asks

"Yeah," Sam answers. "One cause earthquakes, the other disease."

"So, this one cause plane crashes?" Dean snarked

They all sigh at lost to explain why a demon would want to crash planes in the first place. Dean sighs again then stands up and walks into the middle of the room.

"So, we now have a demon that's evolved with the times? And has found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean asks sounding like he didn't quite believe himself.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "And who knows how many other planes this thing has brought down before."

Dean snorts then shakes his head.

"Dean?" Kay ventures, "what is it?"

"This isn't our normal gig, guys." Dean said scratching the back of his head, "I mean, demons they don't want anything besides destruction and death for its own sake." He sighs, "I guess I just wish dad were here."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

Kay kept quiet. It wasn't as if she disagreed with her brothers but something Sam said had her thoughts racing.

"Hey Sam," Kay called still on the bed with the books scattered around her. "Have there been other flights that have gone down exactly forty minutes into-"

Dean's phone rang interrupting Kay.

"Hello?" Dean answered, "oh, hey Jerry."

Kay watched Dean from the bed, she didn't think if Jerry was calling them it would be good news, and she knew she was right when she saw Dean's face and body language change to whatever Jerry said.

"Wha-? Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" 

Dean had Sam's attention now too.

"Where'd this happen?"

Pause.

"Well, I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

A shorter pause.

"Nothing. Hey Jerry, hang in there all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

Kay couldn't see it but from the way, Sam was sitting and looked Dean must have been giving him a certain look.

"Another crash?" Sam asked

"Yeah, let's go"

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Winchester's hightailed it to Nazareth, got a sampling from the wreckage and then hightailed to Jerry. Dean handed Jerry the sample so he could look at it.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked, Jerry, looked up and nodded Kay groaned. "Well that's great" Dean sighed then turned to look at Sam and Kay who were both at Jerry's desk behind them, Sam was in the chair at the computer, Kay was perched on the desk next to him. "All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert, this demon sounds like it was after him."

 "With all due respect to Chuck," Sam started, "If that's the case, that would be good news." Kay frowned at Sam.

"You found something didn't you?" Kay asked

"I looked backed and counting Chuck's plane, flight 2485, and six other plane crashes over the last decade that's a total of eight planes that have gone down exactly forty minutes into the flight," Sam said

Dean and Kay shared a look.

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked 

"It's biblical numerology," Dean said

"Like Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. It's the number for death." Kay said 

"Any survivors?" Dean asked 

"No. Well not until flight 2485 for some reason," Sam answered. "On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what to E.V.P. said?"

" "No survivors." " Kay quoted, Dean, sighed then licked his lips.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It was dark by the time Sam finished calling all the rest of the survivors, Kay sat up from the tenth position she had tried during this car ride, Dean sends her a look and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"That takes care of Blaine Sanderson, and Dennis Holloway," Sam said "there not flying anytime soon. And what's up with all moving around? You're more fidgety than normal."

Kay makes a disgruntled face.

"I ran out of my meds this morning and what I took, it's worn off," Kay mumbles 

"Why didn't you say anything Pip?" Dean asks

"We were in a rush, and I-I was good," Kay says with a pout. 

"Yeah, ok. Just remind me to stop at the drug store after we're through here and I'll pick up some more AdderRX." Dean said, "And back to our case, it sounds like our only wild card is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."

"Yeah. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm." Sam informs them. "It's her first night back on the job."

"Sounds like just our luck," Dean said sarcastically 

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, and even with you behind the wheel," Sam says

"Call Amanda's cell phone again Sam, see if we can't head off at the pass," Dean suggests

"Sam's already left three voicemails," Kay piped up

"She has to of turned her cell phone off," Sam added, "God, we're never going to make it."

"Oh, we'll make it," Dean stated

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Winchesters made it to the airport before the plane was supposed to take off, then got into the terminal they spotted the flight screen and ran over to it.

"Right there." Sam said pointing some numbers on the board, "they're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Dean exhaled "we still have some cards to play, we need to find a phone." 

They looked around until they spotted a phone, the three of them ran over and Dean picked up the phone. 

"Hi. Gate thirteen, please. I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker, she's a flight attendant on flight, um..."

"424" Kay said

"Flight 424."

Dean waited while for Amanda to pick up, Sam and Kay both were looking around Kay was just a little more jittery.

"Come on." Dean muttered, "Miss Walker, hi this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Frances Memorial Hospital." The younger Winchester's attention was back on Dean, "We have a Karen Walker here, nothing serious just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so--" Sam and Kay crowed up Dean trying to hear, he turned from them trying to get more room and grabbed Kay's hand which had been tapping impatiently on the ledge under the phone. "You what? Uh, well there must be some mistake." 

"Dean," Kay hissed tugging on his arm, "Let me." Dean shoots her a look and shakes his head.

"Guilty as charged, he's really sorry." Dean said into the phone, "Yes, but he needs to see you tonight so --. Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess. Really, it's pathetic." Dean was digging and Kay personally thought it wasn't going to work. "Oh, yeah. No, no wait Amanda. Amanda." Dean looks at the phone then hangs up.

The three of them walk a little bit away from the phone.

"Damn it!" Dean said frustrated, "So close."

"All right, it's time for plan "B"." Sam says, "We're getting on that plane."

"Wait. Now, just hold on a second."

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right that plane is going to crash."

"I know."

"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and Exorcise it. Look I'll get the tickets, you and Kay get whatever will pass through security, meet me back here in five minutes."

There was a pause and both younger Winchesters looked at Dean.

"Are you ok?" Kay asks 

Dean makes and then shrugs. 

"No, not really." Dean answers

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asks

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean makes a swinging hand motion.

"Flying?" Sam and Kay ask together

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean explains

"You're joking, right?" Sam asks in disbelief

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean demands

"No, but it looks like you're going to pass out." Kay quips, Dean shots her an offended look.

"Why do you two think I drive everywhere?"

"All right," Sam sighs "uh, we'll go."

"What?" Dean asks startled

"We'll do this one on our own," Sam explains, Kay nods.

"What are you, nuts? The planes gonna crash."

"Look, we all can do this together or Pip and I can do this ourselves." Sam says exasperated, "I'm not seeing a third option here." 

Kay stands there not quite sure what to say so she fidgets with the zipper on her jacket pocket instead, while she looked back and forth between them.

"Come on!" Dean demands desperately, "Really?" Sam nods, "Man."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

How they actually managed to get Dean physically on the plane with him taking off or passing out Kay doesn't know, all she does know is that she's glad Sam's in between them, his anxiety isn't helping her at all at the moment. Kay was looking out the window, she had the window seat, as the plane started to taxi; Kay didn't realize that her leg had been moving or that she had been messing with her Medusa cuff until Sam placed a hand on her leg stopping the movement.

"Here I bought this," Sam said and handed Kay a Rubik cube.

"Thanks, Sam," Kay said as she took the multicolored cube. Kay caught a look of Dean and nudged Sam back in his direction. 

"Dude, just try to relax," Sam told Dean, who was flipping through the safety magazine. 

"Just try and shut up," Dean snaps, Kay snickers and Sam chuckles. 

Kay's snickers turn in to full laughs at Dean's face when the plane starts to lift off the ground. 

Sometime later and with Kay fully engrossed in solving the Rubik cube she hears Sam ask something that distracts her.

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asks

"Why are you humming Metallica?" Kay asks right after Sam

"Calms me down," Dean says shortly, Sam scoffs and Kay goes back to the Rubik cube.

Kay must zone out again because the next time she's distracted it's because Sam had elbowed her as he hid something in his Carhart.

"I think we can go subtler," Sam says to Dean, "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh, nice." Dean unbuckles his seat belt and gets up.

"Hey!" Sam calls Dean back

"What?"

"Say it in Latin,"

"I know,"

"Okay,"

"Hey!" Sam calls again

"What?!"

"In Latin, it's  _Cristo_." Kay says jumping into the conversation, both boys look at her, "What? It is."

"I know! I'm not an idiot," Dean whisper shoats then walks away, Kay turns to Sam.

"So, what is he doing that he needs to know  _Cristo_ for?" She asks

"To see if the flight attendant, Amanda, is possessed or not," Sam answers

"Oh,"

Dean comes back some few minutes later.

"Well, she must be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Deann says

"You said "Cristo" " Sam asks

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"There's no demon in her, there's no demon getting in her."

Sam sighs and Dean puts his seatbelt back on.

"So... If it's on the plane it can be anyone, anywhere," Kay says

The plane hits turbulence, Kay almost loses the Rubik cube but manages to keep a hold on it, Dean on the other hand grips the armrest in a white-knuckled grip.

"Oh, come on! That can't be normal!" Dean complains

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam sooths

"Sam, this plane is going to crash okay? So, quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean snaps

"So quit acting like and calm down," Kay stresses leaning across Sam to pinch Dean in the arm.

"Kay's right, you need to calm down," Sam agrees

"Well, I can,'t" Dean says

"Yes, you c,an" Sam says calmly 

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help, yoga crap. It's not helping." Dean hisses

Kay rolls her eyes and throws the Rubik cube at Dean, it hits him on the face, he lets go of the armrests to catch it.

"Kay-"

"Your open to demonic possession, dumbass, with all your panic, so calm down." Kay hisses

Dean and Sam both look a little shocked, then Dean nods and starts breath, Kay smirks.

"Good, jerk"

"Trainwreck."

Sam rolls his eyes then starts to pull out Dad's journal.

"I found an Exorcism in here, that I think is going to work, The Ritual Romano."

Kay leans on Sam's arm to get a look at the Exorcism Sam was talking about, and lucky for her it was written completely in Latin even the words describing what the exorcism did.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asks

"It's in two parts, the first expels the demon from the victim's body." Sam explains, "it makes the demon manifest, -"

"Which makes its more powerful," Kay interrupts as she read the part Sam was talking about. 

"More powerful how?" Dean asks 

"It won't need to possess someone anymore," Sam takes up the explanation "It can wreak havoc all on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asks sarcastically

"This second part," Kay says pointing to the part in the book " It'll send the demonic bastard back to hell, once and for all."

"First thing's first, we got to find it." Dean sighs

"I'm gonna go check on Dean," Sam told Kay

Nodded but her full attention was on the ritual in Dad's journal, she was trying to memorize it just in case amid the struggle, she knew was going to happen, they lost the journal she could still finish the exorcism. 

"Kay!"

Hearing her name hissed Kay jerked her head to see Dean and Sam standing in the isle.

"Guys?"

"Come on!"

Dean grabbed Kay's arm and pulled her after him, toward the back of the plane.

"Uh?"

"The copilot is possessed, were going to go get Amanda's help" Sam explained

"The flight attendant?"

"Yup,"

"She's not going to believe this," Kay whispered 

"We got twelve minutes and counting Pip, were out of options." Dean whispered back. 

When they got to the back, Amanda recognized Dean.

"Oh, hi. I hope the flight's not to bumpy," Amanda said

The siblings shared a look, Dean wrapped up the E.M.F. meter and Sam shut the curtains in the doorway.

"Actually, that's what we kind need to talk to you about," Dean said

Amanda seemed a little stunned and confused.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you three?" She asks

"This is going to sound nuts, but we don't have the time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech." Dean starts and Sam takes over.

"We know you were on flight 2485,"

Kay saw Amanda's suspicion rise and winced, they didn’t have time for this.

"Who are you guys?" Amanda asks

"That's not important. The thing is we've spoken with other survivors and know that something weird was going on with that plane that wasn't a mechanical failure." Kay took over getting to the point, "and by that, I mean the man with the black eyes and we need your help stopping it from happening to this plane."

Amanda looks shocked and scared, then Kay saw her draw herself up.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Amanda asked

"The copilot. We need you to bring him back here," Dean said

"Why, what does he-"

"We don't have time to explain but we need to talk to him," Dean pleaded

"How am I supposed to get him back here?"  Amanda asked a little hysterical

"Say anything, say something broke, just get him back here, please." Kay said in a hurry

Amanda sighed, nodded, then walked out of the back toward the cockpit. They watch her walk up, knock on the door, talk to the copilot and start leading him back. The sibling moved back so they would be seen, Sam and Dean hand Kay the holy water and Dad's journal, Kay flips to the exorcism quickly. 

"Now what's the problem?" The copilot asks as he walks through the curtains.

Dean punches him, knocking him down, he then grabs slams him on the ground and puts duct tape over his mouth.

"I thought you said you were just going to talk to him?" Amanda says horrified.  

Sam kneels down on the copilot's other side across from Dean helping him hold him down.

"We  _are_ going to talk to him." Dean says

Kay opens up the holy water and starts splashing it on the copilot, when the water touches him his skin starts to sizzle and burn. The demon struggles harder against Sam and Dean. 

"Oh, oh my God. What's wrong with him?"

Kay ignores the flight attendant and Sam telling her to calm down and stand guard.

"Hurry up Kay!" Dean hisses

"Alright, alright," Kay opens the journal and starts speaking. " _Regna terrae,_ _Cantate_ _deo_ _Psa_ _llite_ _domio_ _, Tribute_ _virtutem_ _deo..._ " 

Kay keeps reading until the demon is somehow able to shove her brothers off, knocks the holy water out of her hand. Her brothers are wrestling with the demon now, she keeps reading, the demon gets lose and get the duct tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the front of his jacket.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" It mocked in a disembodied voice, shocking Kay enough that she stopped reading. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean surprises everyone by getting up from where he had been hit to punch the demon unconscious. 

"Kay!"

Snapping out of her shock Kay started reading again, and this with a little more vengeance. Sam and Dean are able to hold the demon down, when Kay stops reading again because the demon had been expelled.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asks looking up at the vent where demon disappeared. 

"He's in the plane. Hurry up Kay we have to finish it!" Sam snaps 

But before she can start reading again the plan suddenly drops, Dean is knocked back into a corner, Sam and Kay are thrown back against the wall behind them so hard that Kay loses her grip on the journal which goes sliding into the plane. Sam scrambled after Dad's journal while Kay and Dean tried to keep their balance. Kay was finally able to brace herself and was able to finish the exorcism from memory. There were a bunch flashing lights when Kay got done like the pane had been struck by lighting and when they were gone plane quit its rapid descent and stabilized.  Kay got shakily to her feet and looked over at Dean who still looked utterly terrified, when Dean looked at her he walked over and pulled her into tight hug. Kay is big enough to admit she hugged Dean back as hard as he was hugging her and letting out a shaky breath. Together the two of them walked to the curtain and looked out, everyone looked unharmed and there was Sam standing in the isle looking at them. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

When they finally make it back to airport Kay is ready to find the nearest motel and crash. She was standing in between Sam and Dean as they waited for Amanda, Kay was leaning on Sam. 

"Come on Kay we're leaving," Sam said softly 

Kay made a soft agreeing noise but didn't move. Kay heard two chuckles then a pair of large calloused hands grab her gently and pull her away from Sam.

"Dean?" Kay mumbled Dean chuckled again.

"Come on kiddo Sam's going to give you a ride," Dean whispered

"Ok," Kay yawned.

Kay let Dean move her and soon enough she was on Sam's back and he was carrying her through the airport. Kay hummed and nuzzled her face into the back of Sam's neck taking in his coffee, old books smell, that was just one of the smells Kay thought of as home.

"Love Ya." Kay mumbled into Sam's neck

"Love you to Pip," Her brothers coursed.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next morning, way to earlier for any decent person to be up, the Winchesters met with Jerry outside the air hanger. Kay stood next to Dean, who was leaning against the Impala, huddled in one of Sam's hoodies, that she stole, trying to stay warm in the early December morning. 

"Thank you. Nobody else knows what you, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed, you saved 'em. Your Dad's going to be real proud." Jerry told them before reaching out to shake their hands.

"See ya around Jerry," Sam said

Kay gives the man a hug before moving with her brother to get in the car.

"Hey Jerry, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number anyway?" Dean asked, "I've only had it for like six months."

"Your Dad gave it to me," Jerry replied

"What?" Sam and Kay coursed together

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked

"I didn't exactly talk to him," Jerry rushed to explain "But I called his number. And his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys."

Dropping that bombshell Jerry walked away, Sam and Kay both turned to face Dean. They got in and drove away from the hanger, Dean pulled off on the first dirt off shoot he found a good way away from the hanger. They got out and for whatever reason sat on the trunk as Dean pulled out his phone to call Dad.

"This doesn't make any sense man, I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said 

Dean dialed the number and held it up to his ear, he brought down pretty fast and put it on speaker. 

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean 785-555-0179. He can help._


	5. Bloody Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.
> 
> Thanks to all the love this story has been getting, it means the world to me!  
> I also made a playlist to go along with this story: https://8tracks.com/absoltrainer/twelfth-night-prt-1

**Bloody Mary, the queen of the ball.** **Bloody Mary, you want it** **all.** **I've** **been looking for you; looking for** **me. -** **"** **_Bloody Mary_ ** **" Whitesnake.**

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"I think we should wake him up," Kay whispered to Dean.

Both siblings were watching their third asleep in the passenger seat. 

"He hasn't gotten much sleep lately," Dean whispered back

"I know, I share a bed with him, but, still is having nightmare any better?" Kay asks 

Dean considers it, then nods.

"Alright let's wake him up."

Kay nods and reaches for Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, wake up!"

Sam wakes up with a gasp, jerking up. He's breathing heavy and looks around confused, Kay and Dean share a concerned look before Sam focuses on them.

"I was having a nightmare?" Sam asks

"Yeah," Kay answers "another one."

"At least I got some sleep," Sam tries to joke, Dean frowns.

"Sooner or later, we are going to talk about this Sam," Dean states.

Sam looks around and Kay rolls her current ice blue eyes at Sam's obvious avoidance technic.

"Are we here?"

"Yup, welcome to beautiful Toledo, Ohio in late December where it's a balmy forty-five degrees," Kay quips from the back seat where she's pulling on her jacket over her black sweater. "Why can't we ever go somewhere warm during the winter? Like Florida, Florida is warm."

"Ah, quit complaining back there. You think it's cold when it dips past fifty-five" Dean snarks 

"Well I'm sorry we all can't be a giant, walking, space heater," Kay snapped

"All right enough." Sam said while pulling out the newspaper, "what do you two think really happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean says, "Let's go."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Winchester siblings walked into the morgue, the first desk was empty but there was someone at the second one. Kay saw Dean make a weird face at the nameplate on the first desk but ignored it fell a step behind him to his right, beside Sam who was on his left.

"Hey," Dean said with charming grin

"Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked

"Yeah, we're the MED students," Dean said, Kay and Sam both looked at him then back at the other man.

"S-sorry?" The man asked confused

"Dr. Fliglavitch didn't tell you?" Dean asked pointing toward the other desk, Kay hid a wince and Dean's butchering of the Doctor's names. "We talked to him on the phone, see we're from Ohio state, He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry he's at lunch," the man said in a condescending tone.

"He said-, now what doesn't matter. You wouldn't mind showing us the body anyway, would you?" 

"I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait if you want."

_Oh, that's it._ Kay thought and pulled the neck of her sweater down showing off just a hint of her boobs and tugged her jeans down a little so a bit of her stomach showed, then pushed in front of her brothers. The man was surprised, Kay figured he either forgot she was there or didn't see her because of her two giants for brothers.

"Hi," Kay said with a bright smile and making eye contact with him

"U-uhh, H-hi" he stuttered and blushed 

_Gotcha_ _,_  Kay thought, and subtly changed her appearance, her smile getting bigger then leaned over his desk.

"What's your name?"

"M-Marcus,"

"Marcus," Kay repeated with a hint of a purr, she reaches out and touches his shoulder trailing her finger down his arm. "Marcus, this is for our paper it's fifty percent of our grade, and we have to be heading back to Columbus before the Doc gets back." Kay takes her hand away and tucks a bit of her golden ash brown hair behind her ear, "do you think you could make an exception this once? Help a girl out?" Kay batted her eyelashes. 

"Y-y-yes, d-definitely" Marcus stuttered and hurried to his feet

Kay hid a smirk and moved to follow after him, but her arms were grabbed and she was spun around to face her brothers, who looked less than pleased.

"Kay-" Dean started 

"Look it was either that or Sam uses the money you won in that poker game," Kay interrupted what she was sure to be a patent Dean Winchester's Big Brother 'I Disapprove' _™_ speech. Kay then turned to actually follow the ME's assistant.

"I don't like the way he was looking at her," Sam muttered

"If it keeps up there might just be an addition to the bodies down here," Dean growled back.

Kay shot a glare at the two of them silently telling them to behave. 

"The newspaper said his daughter found him," Sam said once they finally caught up with Marcus. "She said his eyes were bleeding."

"More than that," Marcus said as he pulled the white sheet off the bodies' head. "They practically liquefied."

The bodies' eyes were completely gone and the eye sockets looked almost burnt, Kay down to get a closer look and caught a whiff of ozone just under them usual dead body smell.

"Any sign of a struggle? Like someone could have done this to him?" Kay heard Dean growl out. Kay looked up still bent down next to the body and saw that Marcus was staring at her. 

"Ahh," Marcus cleared his throat, "Besides his daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam grits out as he pulls Kay back up

"Doc's not sure, he's thinking massive stroke or an aneurysm." Marcus said looking down at the body, "something burst up in there, though, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused, he cocked his head a little 

"Intense Cerebral Bleeding," Marcus said getting slightly excited. "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes? What could cause that?" Sam asked 

"Capillaries can burst, we see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see any exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked looking down at the body then back at Marcus.

"It's a first for me. But, hey, I'm not the Doctor."

"Hey, do you think we could get a look at that police report? You know for our paper?" Dean asks with a slight smirk.

"I'm not really supposed to-"

"Please Marcus? It's really important." Kay said with a slight pout and a touch to his arm, she heard Dean growl under his breath and felt Sam tense behind her.

"Might be just some freak medical thing," Sam argued on the way out of the hospital.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing?" Dean asked

"And not a sign of some awful supernatural death?" Kay added from behind them, "and besides I smelled a bit of ozone on the body. Some kind of spirit or ghost did this." Kay heard her brothers stop walking down the steps, so she stopped and looked up from where she was fixing her clothes and found both of them staring at her. "What?"

They shared a look and started walking again.

"Alright, let's go talk to the daughter," Sam said

"Guys? What did I say?" Kay asked as she hurried after them.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"We are not going in there dressed like this."

"But, Kay-"

"No buts, it's a funeral and we are going to be respectful."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

When they arrived at the Shoemaker house, dressed properly, people were still there eating, drinking and talking quietly to each other. Kay finds someone to point them toward Mr. Shoemakers daughter's and is informed that she is outside in the backyard, Kay thanks the man and links arms with her brothers leading them outside. On the way out there, Kay has to slap Dean's hands away from his collar.

"Quit that, your fine" Kay hisses

"I don't like these suits" Dean hisses back

"You're not the one having to wear a dress in December," 

They walked out to a group of high school girls.

"Are you Donna?" Dean asks the girl with dark short hair, the girl nods.

"We're sorry about your Dad, we worked with him. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and sister Kay." Sam introduced them pulling his earnest puppy dog face.

"You did?" Donna asked in surprised sharing a look with her blonde friend.

"Yeah! I mean this whole thing, a stroke!" Dean exclaimed, Kay whacked Dean on the side causing him to grunt, Donna looked down at her lap.

"I don't think she wants to talk about this right now!" Her friend snapped

"No, I'm ok with it," Donna told her friend then looked back at the Winchester siblings.

"We're there ever any symptoms?" Kay asked softly crouching down in front of Donna, "Dizziness? Migraines?" 

"No," Donna said shaking her head. 

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." The young next to Donna told her sister

"Lily, don’t say," Donna said 

"What?" Sam asked confused

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna said

"No, it happened because of me!" Lily said forcefully 

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna said trying to console the younger girl.

Kay walked around and crouched beside Lily, she took the younger girl's hand in hers.

"Lily, why would you say that?" Kay asked softly, Kay could feel everyone watching them.

"Right before he died, I said it," Lily said

"Said what?" Kay coaxed softly

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." Kay felt dread pool at the bottom of her stomach and she heard Dean and Sam's quiet inhale behind her. "She took his eyes, that's what she does." Lily finished a little hysterical

"That's not why dad died, this isn't your fault," Dona told her sister

"You sister's right Lily," Kay said pulling the young girl's attention to her, "When something like this happens it's easy to want to blame someone or even yourself." Lily ducked her head and Kay reached out and lifted her chin so she would meet her eyes, "You can't blame yourself for this Lily, it wasn't your fault." Kay could see tears and still doubt in the younger girl's eyes and figured she believed in the legend so Kay needed to say something. "Your Dad didn't say, Bloody Mary, did he?"

"No," Lily said and shook her head

"Then it couldn't have been her ok?"

Lily sniffed, then nodded Kay gave Lily a warm smile. Lily sniffed again before falling into Kay's arms, Kay moved to her knees and held the girl close, she shared a look with her brothers who nodded slightly then Kay turned her attention back to the little girls in her arms.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

A change of close and sometime later the Winchesters walk into the local library hoping to find anything on Bloody Mary. 

"Ok, say Bloody Mary is really haunting this town," Dean says as they walk through the doors of the library. "There has to be some proof, like a local woman who died nasty."

"It's going to be hard, this legend is widespread," Kay explains

"Yeah, there's like fifty different versions of who she actually is," Sam jumps in, "one says she's witch-"

"Mutilated bride," Kay interrupts

" _And_  there's a lot more," Sam sends Kay, a look which she returns with a cheeky smile.

"Ok, brainiac's what are we looking for?" Dean snarked, the younger Winchester siblings rolled their eyes.

"Every single version has things in common," Sam begins " always a woman named Mary, and she always dies in front of a mirror. We've got to search the local newspapers and public records as far back as they go-"

"To see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Kay finishes, Dean sighs.

"That sounds annoying," Dean quips

"For me maybe," Kay intones thinking about all the paper records she's going to have to go through. 

"It won't be that bad for us," Sam starts clapping Dean on the shoulder. "as long as-" they turn to look at the computers, "I take it back."

Kay starts cackling.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next morning, Kay was curled up on Dean's bed with her eyes closed and an icepack on her forehead, while Sam was on the other bed where he fell asleep the night before when Sam gasps and wakes up.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" Sam whispered

"Because I'm an awesome brother," Dean replies just as quiet. "So, what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," was Sam's sarcastic reply from the other bed. Kay snorts then groans in pain.

"I hate both of you," Kay grouches 

"She still has a headache?" Sam asks softly 

"Yup," 

Kay didn't bother telling them she could hear them and she was right there. Kay didn't hear anything for a few seconds then the bed dipped in behind her and she felt Sam's ridiculously large hands start to massage her neck, Kay let out a happy groan. 

"Find anything?" Sam inquired still talking quietly

"Besides a whole new level of frustration, you mean?" Dean bemoans in the same level, "no. And I've looked at everything, there are a few local women a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror," Kay interrupts Dean with a happy moan when Sam hits and releases a spot of tension. "And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Appreciating that the two of them are keeping their voices down and Sam giving her a massage, so when Sam gave a frustrated sigh Kay reached and squeezed his arm.

"He's also been looking up any strange deaths in the area," Kay whispered

"Yeah, eyeball bleeding that sort of thing, but there's nothing," Dean sighed "Maybe whatever's happening here isn't Mary."

Sam's cell phone rings, Kay lets out an annoyed noise when Sam stops giving her a massage to answer the phone and gives her a whispered sorry.

"Hello?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Winchester's made it to the park where the girl, Charlie one of Donna's friends, had wanted to meet them. She had called panicking because one of her friends, Jill, had been found in her bathroom the same way Donna's dad had been. Sam and Kay were standing in front of her and Dean were sitting on the back of the bench she was on next to her. 

"They found her on the bathroom floor," Charlie said crying, and h-her eyes, her eyes they were gone."

"I'm sorry," Sam said

"She said, I heard her say." Charlie cried, the sibling's shared a look, "but it couldn't be because of that, I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane Charlie," Dean said

"Oh, God, that makes me feel worse" Charlie sobbed 

"Look," Sam starts and the siblings share another look, "we think something's happing here, something that can't be explained."

"And we're going to stop," Kay speaks up picking up where Sam stopped, "but we could use your help."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"This is a stupid idea," Kay mutters from where she's crouched between her brothers on Charlie's friend's roof. "In fact, I think I'm having flashbacks of another plan that's very similar to  _this one_ ," Kay stressed the last to words causing Dean to shoot her a dirty look. 

Thankfully the window is opened then and the three of them crawl through the window into the dead girl's bedroom. 

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam questions as Dean shuts the window and curtains, and Kay digs through the bag they brought with them.

"That I needed time with Jill's things, God I hate lying to her," Charlie said 

"Trust us, it's for the greater good, Pip hit the lights,"

Saluting Dean Kay goes and turns the lights out as Sam messes with the video camera.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asks standing in between Dean and Sam looking at the stuff they were messing with.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean answer her

"Hey, night vision," San says, Kay reaches over and hits the button for him "thanks."

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asks striking a pose, Kay looks at the image on the video camera and snorts when he makes a face.

"Oh yeah, spitten' image" Kay joked, Dean made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on guys be serious," Sam said then moved off with the camera. 

Kay and Dean shrugged then got back to work.

"So, I don't get it," Sam said while he checked out the closet mirror, "I mean the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second one did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me," Dean said as he checks them the room with an E.M.F meter. "But what I want to know is why Jill said it in the first place." Dean finished in the tone Kay recognized from when she and Sam would get caught doing something Dean had told them not to do.

"It's just a joke," Charlie explained kind of nervous 

"Well, somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time," Dean says

Kay shakes her head at what her brother is trying to do, even if she understands why he's doing it in the first place.

"Hey!" Sam calls from the bathroom, where Jill had died, "we have a black light in the trunk?"

Kay, being the smallest and quickest, is out the window seconds after Sam's done asking the question. Kay's back a few minutes later with the small black light in her hand, Dean closes the window and curtains after her, Sam comes out of the bathroom with the mirror he sits it on the bed and rips the paper off the back. Kay drops down beside him with the black light in her hand, Dean and Charlie watch over their shoulders as Kay flips the light on and shines it on the back. The first thing they run into is a handprint and then after that is a name.

"Gary Brayman?" Charlie whispers 

"You know who that is?" Sam asks

"No." Charlie answers

<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay went with Sam to research about the name on the back of Jill's mirror, Sam found out that he had been an eight-year-old boy who died in a hit in run. Sam went to tell Charlie and Dean but Kay stayed behind to do a little more searching through the paper records at the library, she was going to give herself another headache, but she had a hunch and she wanted to look into it.  Kay wasn't more than twenty minutes into her research when she felt a powerful presence, similar to her mother's, sit down next to her. Kay looked up slowly and saw a small blonde-haired woman with black eyes, Kay's first thought was a demon but her eyes were not completely black and she felt more powerful than the demon on the plane. Kay silently slipped one of her knives into her hand.

"Can I help you?" Kay inquired keeping her tone neutral

"Hmm, the Fates were right," The pale woman said softly

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kay asked the woman smiled as if Kay's questions amused her.

"You know who I am little demi-goddess, and for what I want from you? That is to be seen, but for the moment I just wanted a look at you."

Kay blinked and the woman was gone leaving the chair she had sat in empty and the strange smell of fire and something more ...herby.  _That was weird,_ Kay thought as she sheathed her knife, Kay also got the feeling the woman had left something unsaid. Kay looks up to the library to see how much she had left and sees it was close to time for her brothers to come get her. She packed everything up and pushed the strange woman to the back of her mind. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that night after the boys explained about the name on the back of the shoemaker mirror, there all in the motel room Dean at Sam's laptop, Sam hanging things up on the wall, and Kay sitting on one of the beds writing things down and passing the information on to Sam.

"Wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked

"Yup," Dean replied eyes not leaving the laptop. "The NCIC, the FBI- any Mary in the country that died in front of a mirror is good enough for me at this point."

Sam sat down on the bed closest to Dean, "But if she's haunting this town she should have died in this town."

"Yeah well, I'm telling you there nothing local" Dean said looking away from the laptop to look at Sam. "Unless you've got a better idea"

Kay gets up from the other bed and moves over to sit cross-legged next to Sam.

"The way this Mary is choosing her victims, it looks like there's a pattern" Sam rub his neck and sighs.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing," Dean agrees

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run-" Sam says

"Both had secrets where people died," Kay pipes up

"Right, and there's a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal your lies, secrets. That they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why its bad luck to break 'em." Sam explains to them.

"Right, right," Dean said slightly distracted

"So, if you have a secret, a really bad one where somebody died, and then Mary sees it and punishes you for it," Kay reasoned out loud.

"Whether you summoned her or not," Sam added

"Take a look at this," Dean says gesturing to the computer as he hits a button.

Sam grabs the pictures Dean printed out, Kay leans on Sam to get a better look, Dean prints out another picture and hands it to them.

"Looks like the same handprint," Kay and Sam say together

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana" Dean informs them.

"I call shotgun!" 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After getting some sleep, and then tracking down the lead detective on the Mary Worthington case, the siblings finally made it to Fort Wayne, Indiana the next morning. 

"I was on the job for thirty-five years, and was a detective for most of it," The retired detective told them. "Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends but this case, the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me."

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked 

"You three said you we're reporters?" The former detective asked

"Yes sir," Kay answered, "we know Mary was nineteen and lived on her own."

"We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana to be an actress." Sam continued after Kay, "and we know that on the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."

"That's right," the former detective said and Kay could see tears in his eyes.

"You see, sir, when we ask you what happened, we want to know what you think happened," Dean said.

The former detective nods and then goes to one of his filing cabinets. 

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," he said carrying a box over to his desk.

Sam chuckles and looks at Dean who rolled his eyes, Kay rolled her eyes at them. The former detective pulls out a file, flips through it until he finds what he's looking for and then Winchesters lean over the opposite side of his desk to get a look at it.

"Now, see that right there, the "T-R-E"?" The former Detective asked 

"Yeah," Dean says

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," he said looking at all three siblings.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked from Kay's right

"Not for sure," the man sighed "but there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good." He pulls out another picture, this time of a man in a suit and sunglasses.

"Why would he do something like that?" Kay asked 

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing.  She called him by his initial, "T." And well, her last entry she was going to tell T's wife about their affair." The former Detective explained

"But how do you know that this Sampson is the one who killed her?" Dean asked 

"It's hard to say," The former Detective said thoughtfully, "but the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it," Kay stated

"No." The former Detective confirmed, "no prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous"

"Is he still alive?" Dean inquired 

"Nope," the former Detective responded as he sat down "if you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where is she buried?" Sam asked

"She's not, she was cremated," the former Detective informed them.

"What about the mirror?" Dean asked, "It's not in some evidence lockup, somewhere is it?"

"Uh, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago" he told them

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asks

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They were on their way back to Toledo, Kay was in the backseat, not-not pouting that Sam was in shotgun as he talked to Mary's brother about the mirror, Dean was sending her amused looks she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, really?" Sam said over the phone, "that's too bad, Mr. Worthington I would have paid a lot for the mirror. Okay, well, maybe next time. Alright, thanks." Sam shut the phone.

"So?" Dean questioned

"So, that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it one week ago," Sam scoffs "to a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo."

"So, wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean asks

"Her spirit is definitely tied up with it somehow,"

"Isn't there as an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So, Mary dies in front of one and it draws her spirit in?"

"Yeah, but how can she move through a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source-"

"We need to find it and smash it," Kay says for the first time this trip. 

Sam turns to look at her while Dean glances back through the review mirror.

"Are you done pouting and being mad at me?" Sam asks

"I wasn't pouting, and I'm still mad at you" Kay answers, Dean snickers and Kay punches him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" Dean complains.

Their argument was cut short by the ringing of Sam's cellphone, Kay rolls her eyes and falls back against the backseat. 

"Hello? Charlie?!" Sam sat up with a worried look on his face, Kay sits up to and shares a look with Dean. "Hey, hey calm down we're on our way, stay away from the mirror." Sam hangs up and looks at his siblings, "Charlie's in trouble."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They pick Charlie up at her house then they move to their motel room, where the three of them get to work covering every surface that you could see your reflection in. When their done Sam goes to sit next to Charlie who's sitting on one of the beds with her head tucked into her knees.

"Hey, it's okay. You can open your eyes Charlie" Sam assures her, "It's okay, it's alright." Charlie slowly raises her head, "Now listen, you're going to stay right here on this bed and you're not going to look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever," Charlie whispers "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No. No, not anytime soon," Sam promises.

Kay and Dean sit down on the bed with them, Dean on Charlie's other side and Kay behind her.

"All right, Charlie, we need to know what happened," Dean says

"We were in the bathroom and Donna said it," Charlie explained

"That's not what we're talking about," Dean pushed "something happened, didn't it? In your life, a secret where someone got hurt." 

Kay saw Charlie's emotions change, and while she wasn't good at dealing with strangers and their emotions but Kay wasn't heartless. Kay moved in between Charlie and Dean then pulled Charlie into a side hug.

"Can you tell us about it?" Kay asked softly

"I had this boyfriend, I loved him but he kind of scared me too, you know?" Charlie began, Dean and Kay both looked at Sam who was looking at them in return. "One night at his house we had this big fight, I broke up with him and he got really upset. He told me that he loved me, needed me and that if I walked out the door he would kill himself. And you know what I said? I told him to go ahead then I left." 

"Oh Charlie," Kay whispered and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug tucking her head under Kay's chin. Kay didn't have to look at her brothers to know Charlie's story affect them, she knew this as a touchy subject for both of them, especially Sam. "I should have believed him," Charlie sobbed into Kay's shoulder, "I should have."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay sat in the back of the Impala sharpening one of her knives as Dean drove them toward the store where Mary's mirror was being held. Kay was also trying to work out how to help Sam deal with a tidal wave of guilt and depression she knew he had to be feeling at the moment, she already knew how to deal with Dean.

"You know, her boyfriend killing himself is not really Charlie's fault," Dean said

"Dean, you know as well as I do spirits don’t exactly see in shades of gray. Charlie had a secret, someone died that's good enough for Mary." Sam replied 

"I guess,"

"You know I've been thinking," Kay looked up from sharpening her knife, "it might not be enough to smash that mirror." Sam told them

"You think we need to summon her to her mirror then smash it?" Kay guessed

"Yeah, she moves from mirror to mirror, we should try and pin her down," Sam explained 

"Ok, well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asks

"I don't not for sure," Sam answers 

"Who's going to summon her?" Dean asks

"I will," Sam says, Kay see's Dean shake his head out of the corner of her eye but she's staring at Sam. "She'll come after me."

"You know what? That's it."

Dean pulls the Impala over on the side of the road, he turns the engine off but leaves the windshield whippers on as he turns to talk to Sam.

"This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Dean demands, Sam doesn't say anything "You think that's your dirty little secret? That you killed her somehow?" Sam still doesn't say anything to stop or correct Dean. "Sam, this has got to stop man. I mean the nightmares, and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it's going to kill you. Now listen to me, Sam, it wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, blame the thing that killed her, or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I'm the one that dragged you away from her."

"I don't blame you." Sam states looking at Dean for the first time

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself because there's nothing you could've done,"

"I could've warned her,"

"About what? You didn't know it was gonna happen!" Sam looks away and Kay suddenly gets it,  _oh_ _Sam_ , "and besides, all of this isn't a secret. I mean, Kay and I know all about it. It’s not going to work with Mary anyway."

Dean's voice had gotten louder as he talked and Kay new it was because of his deep-seated worry for Sam.

"No, you don't," Sam mumbled

"I don’t what?" Dean demanded 

"You don't know, all about it" Sam answered a little louder, "I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?" 

Dean lowered his voice, he was trying to hide his worry and hurt. Kay had officially abandoned trying to sharpen her knife, it laid discarded on the seat next to her as she watched her brother's back and forth.

"It wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"No." Dean snapped, "I don't like this, it's not going to happen."

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about i,t" Sam says, "And you know what? Who knows how many people are going to die after that? Now we're doing this, you've got to let me do this, both of you."

Sam turns to look at Kay when he said the last bit to, Kay's pinching the bridge of her nose dealing with her own emotions about letting Sam risk himself. Dean let out an angry breath then started the car again, pulling the Impala back onto the road. The atmosphere in the car is tense and Kay knows they will have to deal with this, but she figured it would be better after they ganked their monster and saved the day.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After the rest of their tense, drive they found the shop, Kay picked the lock and a few seconds after she started they were in. They walked in Dean pulled out the tire iron and Sam held up the flashlight showing the store was full of old, dusty, antique mirrors. 

"That's just great," Dean stated, Kay rolled her eyes. Dean pulled out a picture of a picture of Mary's mirror and showed it to his siblings, "let's get looking."

They split up going down the different isle of mirrors. Kay hated this part of hunting, hated how they had track the creature down to kill and always on its home where it at the advantage, she hated it. 

"Maybe they already sold it?" Kay heard Dean say from his isle.

"I have to agree Sam, I'm not finding anything," Kay says from her isle.

"I don’t think so, guys," Sam said

Dean and Kay make their way over to Sam who was staring at a mirror, Dean pulls out the picture again.

"That's it," Dean sighed "you sure about this?"

Sam hands Kay the flashlight then walks closer to the mirror, Dean stands on his right and Kay stands behind both of them, Sam adjusts his hold on the crowbar, takes a deep breath, then starts.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," Sam pauses taking a deep breath, looked at Dean and Kay, then hosted the crowbar over his shoulder. "Bloody Mary."

They hear the sound of a car engine and then they see lights come through the front windows.

"I'll go check that out, you two stay, be careful, and smash anything that moves." Dean orders before walking away.

They hear the door open, and Kay assumes Dean's going out to confront who ever showed, but she didn't take her eyes off the mirrors and it's who spots Mary first in a mirror to their left. She swings, the mirror shatters, then Sam swings shattering yet another mirror.

"Come on," Sam mutters, "Come into this one."

They're both starring at Mary's mirror when mirror Sam's eyes start to bleed. Beside her Sam starts gasping and drops the crowbar.

"Sam?" Kay questions worriedly, she sees one of his hands go to his chest, she grasps his other arm and then mirror Sam starts speaking.

"It’s your fault." Mirror Sam says in a disjointed voice, "You killed her, you killed Jessica. You never told her the truth about you. But there's more isn't there?"

Kay goes swing as drops to his knees, Kay never hits the mirror. About halfway through her swing something starts choking her and she drops the crowbar as her hands go to her throat, but nothings there and she falls to knees beside Sam and when she looks at the mirror she sees mirror Sam smirking at her. 

"Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning. You had them days before she died." Mirror Sam hisses at real Sam, "Didn't you? But you were so desperate to be normal you ignored them. And you" Mirror Sam looks at Kay whose breath are coming in short, choppy gasps, she feels blood start to run down her face, and all she can think is,  _no_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _, please_. "It's your fault their all dead, you. You could've warned them, you could've said no, but you didn't. You lead th-"

The mirror shatters and glass rains down around and on them, the choking pressure around her throat stop, she sucked in deep breath of air. Kay slumps against Sam, they both almost fall to the floor but a pair of strong, calloused hands grab both of them and keeps off the floor.

"Sammy! Pip!" Dean called worriedly 

"It's Sam," Sam said softly

"De'" Kay whimpered, she felt Dean wipe at the blood on her face.

"God, are you two ok?" Dean asked

"Ugh, Yeah." Sam answered

Kay didn't answer she was trying to get her breathing and heartbeat under control.

"Come on, come on," Dean muttered as he helped his younger siblings up, an arm wrapped around both of them and helped them carry their own weight. 

The Winchesters started walking toward the exit, when they heard the crunching of glass, they all turned to look. Mary had crawled out of her mirror and was moving toward them, the pain was back, and all three siblings dropped to the floor with their eyes bleeding. Dean grabbed a mirror next to him and placed it where Mary could see her own reflection, Kay heard mirror Mary start talking to the other Mary but Kay couldn't tell what she was saying the pain was making it too hard to concentrate on anything else. The pain stopped and Kay heard another mirror shatter, Kay uncurled herself and laid her head on Dean's hip, to keep her head out of the glass, as he and Sam sat up.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That's like 600 years of bad luck, right?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean parked the Impala in front of Charlie's house, then turned off the engine and turned to look at Charlie in the back seat next to Kay. 

"This is really over?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, it's over" Dean confirmed, Charlie look at the younger Winchester siblings.

"Thank you,"

Dean reached back and shook Charlie's hand before she got out.

"Hey Charlie?" Sam called and Charlie turned back. "Your boyfriend's death, it's not your fault. You should really try to forgive yourself, you probably couldn't have stopped even if you did know. Sometimes back things just happen."

Charlie walks away, Kay relaxes in the backseat as Dean hit Sam in the shoulder.

"That's good advice,"

Her brothers smile at each other, but don't say anything as Dean turns the Impala back on and pulls away. Dean kept quiet until they were driving through town.

"Hey, Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Now that this whole thing is over, I want you to tell us what that secret is," 

Kay looked out the window trying to block her brothers out, she had a pretty good idea what Sam's secret was from what Mary had said, but she that if she bugged Sam to tell them, he do the same to her, and she had no intensions of letting either of her brothers know what her was, she'd rather die then tell. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay had held herself together pretty well, she thought, as she got ready for bed. She was pretty positive that neither of her brothers suspected anything and she hadn't gone into shock or had PTSD filled flashback of the....

"Shit," Kay cursed

Kay dropped her toothbrush she had been holding because of how bad her hands were shaking, Kay started to struggle to breath, she saw herself go pale and then the room started to spin. Kay tried to stop herself from falling but that didn't work all it did do is cause her to knock everything off the sink and make a pretty loud noise as she fell. 

"Pip?" Dean called through the closed bathroom door

"You ok in there?" Sam called too

Kay couldn't answer them to stop them from coming in and a minute after her not answering or any other sounds her brothers yanked the door open to see Kay curled up in front of the shower pale, shaking, and trying to catch her breath. Kay heard their muffled voice but couldn't make out what they were saying, all she knew is that she couldn't tell her brothers why she was like this. 

Unknown to Kay, she was saying that out loud, she was telling her brothers not to ask that it was just a bad hunt she had gone on with their Dad, nothing else. She also didn't see the looks that Sam and Dean shared as they took care of her and tried to treat her shock. She also didn't see their silent agreement to ask John about it when they finally found him. 


	6. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.
> 
> Thanks to all the love this story has been getting, it means the world to me!  
> I also made a playlist to go along with this story: https://8tracks.com/absoltrainer/twelfth-night-prt-1

**"How was my** **funeral** **?"-Athos**

**"The** **Captain** **had some very nice** **things to say about you."** **Porthos**

**"** **Pothos** **even shed a few tears."-** **Ara** **mis**

**"Sorry to miss it."-Athos** **\- BBC** **_The Musketeers_ ** **1X10-** **_Musketeers don't die_ ** **_easily_ ** **_._ **

**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Dean pulled into a gas station, around nine in the morning, Kay was stretched out in the back still drinking on the to-go cup of coffee from the diner they had breakfast at.

"Alright right, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south and make it to Bisbee by midnight," Dean said

"Can I drive?" Kay asked, "It'll be a long day on the road and there's no way you're going to drive the whole way."

Dean sends her an offended look, "please that's nothing compared to some of the drives we've done" Dean turns to Sam for his opinion and they both see him staring at his phone intently. "Sam wears women's underwear."

"I'm listening, I'm just a bit busy," Sam says absent-mindedly.

Dean huffs and gets out, Kay moves over then hangs over Sam's shoulders to see what he was doing. 

"What are you so busy with Sammy?" Kay asks

"Answering emails," Sam answers "and it's Sam."

"E-mails from who?" Dean asks leaning back into the Impala

"From my friends at Stanford,"

Kay had been taking a drink of her coffee and nearly choked on it when Sam said that.

"You kidding, right? You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asks as he fills up the Impala.

"Why not?" Sam asks as if he can't believe Dean would ask that.

"Well, for instance, what do you tell them?" Dean asks as he leans in Sam's window

"Like what you've been up to, where you've been?" Kay says

"I tell them that I'm on a road trip with my big brother and little sister, I told them that I needed some time off after Jess."

"So, you lie to them," Dean states

Kay can feel another argument brewing and decides to sit this one out, so she climbs out the door Dean's not leaning against and heads toward the station.

"I'm grabbing some food, you two want any?" She asks

They both shake their heads, Kay shrugs and head inside, intent on getting her something yummy to go with her coffee, and maybe some more coffee. Kay was humming softly to herself browsing the snacks when her phone rings. Surprised because she thought only her brothers had this number she answers. 

"Hello?"

"Kayleigh," came the gruff reply

"Dad," Kay whispered in shock freezing in place

"Where are you and your brothers now?" 

"On our way to Bisbee, Arizona," Kay pauses pulls the phone away from her ear to listen to her brothers. "Sam is trying to convince Dean to head to St. Louis for a case."

"Get your brothers to go to St. Louis, and you head to Bisbee. I'll meet you there."

The line cut off, John had hung up. Kay let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, Kay closed her phone, shook her head then walked out of the store and back to her brothers. 

"Hey what's going on?" Kay asked with forced cheer

"Sam wants to head to St. Louis to help out one of his college buddies," Dean answered

"Sam?"

"I friend of mine says her brother has been arrested for murder but says he didn't do" Sam explained

Kay made thoughtful noise as if she didn't already know, and didn't have a plan to get them to St. Louis without her. 

"You think it's our kind of thing?" Sam nods and Dean snorts, "Why don't you go and check it, I'll head to Bisbee and you can meet me there if it really isn't our thing." Kay suggests

Both brothers look at her in shock, Kay shrugs and keeps an innocent look on her face. Sam looks at Dean and pulls out his puppy dog look, Kay hides a smile as Dean gives in.

"Fine, but you're going to call and check every day, deal?" Dean offered

"Deal," Kay agreed

Kay goes to the back of the Impala and pulls her duffle out and then a duffle full of weapons hugs Dean before he gets in, and hugs Sam through the window.

"Bye guys, be safe"

"You be safe," both brothers said together

Kay laughs and backs away from the Impala as Dean drives off, Kay watches them for a little bit longer and when she can no longer see them, her smile dropped, she took a quick look around then let her strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin turn back to their natural looks. Kay adjusted the duffels on her shoulder took a deep breath and then went to find her a ride to Bisbee.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay hit Bisbee about midnight like Dean had figured, she got directions to an all-night dinner and as she walked there she called John.

"I'm here and heading to a dinner,"

"I'll meet you there."

The call disconnected,  _great_ , Kay thought,  _I can already tell how this hunt is going to go._

Kay had been sitting at the dinner for about five minutes when her dad showed up. When he spotted her in a corner booth at the back of the dinner, he heads directly for her and sits down across from her. The waitress comes by and drops off two cups of coffee, the two Winchesters waited till she was gone before speaking to each other. 

"So, where have you been Dad? We've been looking all over for you"

"Around. What do you know about what's happening here?"

"Not much, just that going back years people have gone out in canoes that have then capsized and they were never found." 

"Are you aware of the legends around here?"

"No, dad. We hadn't had a chance to look at anything, we're waiting until we got here and took stock of the situation."

John scoffs and takes a drink of his coffee, Kay bites the inside of her lip to keep herself from saying anything. 

"I expected more from you, Kayleigh," John said after he set his cup down.

Kay grimaced, she heard the unsaid  _It's your job to keep them alive how can you if you don't know_ _what's_ _coming._

"I might have abilities, _John_ , but being physic or clairvoyant is not one of them. I can't know everything that will happen, everything we'll face, and if you're so worried about their safety why don't you come join us? Or better yet why am I here with you and not with them?"

"Outside now," 

After the growled order John gets up and walks out, Kay shakes her head and lays money on the table for the coffee, Kay picks up her duffels and follows John out. Once outside Kay spots John getting in his truck, Kay speed up she knew if she didn't John wouldn't think twice about leaving even after he told her to show up. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

A short drive later John pulls up to the motel he staying at.

"Go get you a room, then meet me in room 20," John ordered then walked to said room.

Kay shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but she does head to the front desk to get her a room one preferable away from John's. Upon walking into the lobby Kay finds an older, tired-looking woman Kay gives her a small smile.

"One room please," Kay asked

"Of course, sweetie, how long?"  The woman asked

"For now, if am able, a week?"

"You are, that'll be 80,"

Kay gives the woman one of her cards, she takes it and couple minutes later had the card and a set of keys to a room. Kay goes to her room first and drops the duffle with her clothes off in the room, then heads to room 20. Kay gives a quick knock then heads in, and closes the door quickly behind her. 

"Kayleigh, come read this," John ordered 

Kay placed her bag on the bed then walked over to him and took the book he was handing her. 

"Horned Sanke?" Kay asked reading the Greek title, she looked at the other books and papers John had out and they all said the variation of the same thing in different languages.

"Exactly, the way they disappeared, the area, and what the local people and witness say, it fits."

"How long have you been here John?"

"Long enough," was John's short reply 

Kay sighed, she knew that was all she was going to get out of him on that subject.

"Do you know any connections, between the victims, besides that, they were canoeing?"

"No, and there isn't any in any of the lore either."

"So, what's the plan?" Kay asked as she sat the book down and looked at John who was still rifling through papers.

"There are still some loose ends to look into, people to talk to before we try and find this thing." 

"Right,"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Three days later and Kay was ready to be back with her brothers' arguments and all, she was also, ready to shoot John, but he made most people feel like that after spending any substantial time with him. And to add more to her bad mood it turns out what John thought was a Horned Serpent, after more investigated, was not, it was some other Native American water monster killing people in the lake. Kay was flipping through some more lore of water creatures/spirits.

"What about this?" Kay says finding something and showing it to John.

"A Water Panther?" 

"There wasn't any sign of struggle and if it had been Horned Serpent there would have been signs, with this thing it causes the people to drown themselves." Kay explained, "It also fits with the prints found on the beach."

John looked thoughtful, then nods.

"Good. Find out how to kill."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Another day later, Kay and John went back to the lake at night packed with silver and bullets packed with Hemlock, Mountain Ash, and Mistletoe; Kay was also packing her sword and silver knives that had been dipped in the same mix for the bullets. 

"Kayleigh, head around the west side of the lake, I'll go north."

"Yes, sir," 

Kay starts to walk away but John grabs her arm to stop her.

"Kayleigh remember-"

"I know, John. Shoot first ask questions later." Kay interrupted

John nods then walks away from Kay, who rolls her eyes and starts to walk down the west side of the lake. 

"This is stupid," Kay muttered to herself after about 30 minutes of searching. "All the attacks happened during the day," Kay stopped walking and kicked a rock in frustration but getting very little satisfaction from the sound of it hitting the water. "There's probably nothing out here anyway, John prob-"

A growl cut Kay's sentence off, she tensed tightening her grip on her gun and flashlight. She looked around using the flashlight to scan the area around her, she didn't see anything not even eyes. Then Kay noticed that the night around was silent, not even the crickets were making a sound.

"Oh shit," Kay muttered

"Mmm, a sweet-smelling demi-god. It's been a long time since I've eaten one of you." Purred a raspy voice from the dark.

"Shit," Kay cursed again

Without warning something struck Kay knocking her off her feet and sending her flying several feet to where she landed on her back. Kay lost her grip on the flashlight, it went flying into the water, but she kept her grip on the gun. Kay fired a shot in front her where the attack had come from.

"Miss. Nice try little demigod," the same raspy voice taunted from the dark. 

Kay scrambled to her feet, her eyes adjusting quickly to the lack of light.

"Why don't you come out? See if I miss then?"

"Oh no," the voice cackled "That wouldn't be any fun."

Kay fired off another shot in the direction of the voice and this time she hit something, the creature hissed.

"That hurt," it hissed sounding angry.

Kay was hit from the side by something heavy, the gun was knocked from her hands this time and she was slammed into a tree, she heard a loud pop. 

"Oh, mother fu-"

Something grabbed Kay by the back of her Carhart and threw her again, into another tree. When hit she the ground something heavy pounced on her holding her to the ground. Kay struggled underneath the creature trying to get free.

"Play time's over sweet little demigod," the creature hissed its raw smelling breath hitting Kay in the face. 

"Oh, fuck no," Kay said as she got a hand around one of her knives.

The creature had lifted some of its weight off Kay as it got in a position to strike, but it had also given Kay enough room to bring the hand up that had the knife and shove it into the creature's heart. The Water Panther let out a scream, before it exploded into dust, covering Kay. Kay stayed on the ground catching her breath, after a bit, she rolled on to her side and pushed herself up with her uninjured arm. She groaned in pain as her ribs and shoulder protested her movement, breathing through the pain Kay searched around and found her gun, but then something glowing near it caught her eye. Walking over to it Kay realized it was a cellphone, and not just any cell phone, it was one of John's and it was open to the internet. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"You bastard," Kay growled when she got back to the truck and saw John leaning against the hood. 

John gave her a once over, "I see you took care of it."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, you sorry son of a bitch," Kay threw the now crushed phone at him. "You used me as bait! Did you even go look down the north side? Or did you stay the entire time?"

John sneered at her, "I don't have to answer you."

Kay went to shove him, but John was uninjured and just a little quicker and was able to grab her injured shoulder and shove her up against the hood of the truck putting pressure on her hurt ribs. 

"I don't think so, you little monster," John growled. "Do I need to remind you who's in charge of this little arrangement here? Or should I go discuss this with Dean or Sam? For letting you get this out of hand."

Kay tensed as anger shot through her.

"No  _sir_ ," she hissed just on the edge of insubordinate. "I remember just fine."

John let her go and stepped away from her, "You also remember that you can't tell them, correct? Our agreement or your parentage."

"Yes  _Sir,_ " Kay hissed through her teeth again deliberately ignoring the fact her brothers knew her mom and knew before him.

"Good."

John got in the truck without a word, Kay followed also getting in without a word.

John got them back to the motel about midnight, they went to their separate rooms in silence. Kay got into her room and dropped the weapons bag onto the bed before she realized she wasn't alone, in seconds Kay hand her sword in her and hand and had spun to face the other occupant in her room, but on reacting that way Kay had underestimated the toll her injuries had taken on her and most defiantly would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for the hands that caught her.

"Easy, little one" whispered a soft female voice.

Kay wanted to tell her she was taking it easy, that it was the room that wasn't listening, but her body wouldn't listen to her and soon she was sinking into darkness. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The first thing Kay knew when she woke up, is that she wasn't alone. The person in the room with her had a very powerful presence, one that seemed familiar to Kay.

"Well I would hope, little demigoddess, we have met before."

Kay opened her eyes, she was in her motel room propped up against the headboard of the bed, and there was a woman sitting at her bedside, the same blond woman from the library in Ohio.

"What are you-" Kay tries to move but ends up clutching her sides and shoulder in pain.

"Easy, don't move so fast. You have three broken ribs and your shoulder was dislocated," the woman informed Kay as she helped ease Kay back against the headboard.

"What are you doing here?" Kay finally manages to ask, looking at the blonde woman through hooded eyes.

Said woman smiles, "I was here to... check in on you. I hadn't made any plans to reveal myself to you but when you sensed me and passed out afterward, I figured I might as well stay and help you."

"But why-" Kay clears her throat, "but why would someone like you help me?"

The woman just smiles and pats Kay's hand, then stands up and walks over to the table. Kay can't see what she picks up, but when the woman walks back to the bed she catches a glimpse of herbs and a cauldron on the table.

"You’re a witch," Kay accuses

The woman just smiled and held a vile up to Kay's mouth, "Here drink this."

Kay was in no position to resist the witch, so she drank and prepared herself for some more pain, or something that usually comes when they deal with witches, but nothing did. Instead, Kay felt her pain ease.

"I'm not just any old witch, Kayleigh Winchester, I am  _the_ _witch_ ," the woman stated.

Kay connected the dots, "Your Hecate, Greek Goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, the moon, ghost, and necromancy."

Hecate gave a delighted laugh, "and here I thought you would only know my name and pantheon. But you know much more than that don't you daughter of Aphrodite." 

"I made it a personal goal to know all about my mother's side of the family," Kay said as she leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. "If your here to kill me, you shouldn't have patched me up."

"Now why would I want to kill you?"

"Those kids about my age, from New York. One or more of them had to be yours, it's what you didn't say at the library the last time we meet."

There was silence after that, the only noise in the room came from the old air condition unit. 

"I was going to in that library in Ohio, but you needed to save that girl. And after I decided to watch you and your brothers," Hecate said after a while. "And imagen my surprise when you split up from them only to meet up with the very man you all had been looking for."

Kay opened her eyes to look at the Goddess sitting next to her and found her staring out the window, it looked about noon outside.

"And then to add more to that surprise, the way you two interacted with each other." Hecate looks at Kay. "Us Gods are not the best parents in the world, but the way he treated you, that was no way for a Father to treat his child. And then what he threated you with. I finally know why you did what you did, and the nightmares after your run in with Bloody Mary."

"So why are you here, now?"

"To help you," Hecate said as she stood up. "As much as I understand now, they were still my children and I still want you to pay for that. But my justice will have to wait, Fate has bigger plans for you yet." 

Hecate looked at the table and waved her hand, all of the supplies disappeared, but four potion bottles full of yellow liquid were left on the table. 

"Take these once a day for the next for days, it'll help rid you of the Water Panther poison in your system," Hecate commanded then she vanished leaving behind the smell of fire and herbs again. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that night after, after Kay spent what was left of the day taking stock of everything from her injuries, to her weapons, calling her brothers who didn't answer but Kay wasn't worried quite yet, if they didn't answer in the morning she'd hightail up there, and to John who had left sometime while she was unconscious, she went to a little dinner for supper. The little old waitress took pity on Kay, with her arm in a sling and a nasty bruise on her cheek, and bought Kay her meal. The dinner had a small TV in the corner that was playing a news report out of St. Louis, Kay didn't pay it much mind until she caught the picture of the suspect they were showing. 

"Can you turn that up please?" Kay asked, and the man behind the counter did.

" _...A S.W.A.T. team_ _discovered_ _a local_ _woman_ _bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male,_ _approximately_ _24 to 30 years of age, was discovered_ _hid_ _ing_ _in the_ _home. Shot were fired, the police are saying the_ _suspect_ _fled the scene on foot. He may be armed and is considered extremely dangerous._ "

"Are you alright sweetie?"

Kay jerked her eyes away from TV to find three other people in the dinner looking worriedly at her. Kay caught a glimpse of herself in the window and saw why they were, she had gone deathly pale. 

"I-I have a sister who's up there for a work convention," Kay said. She could hear her own voice shaking, "I am going to go try and call her."

Kay gets up quickly ignoring how her body protested at the quick movements, and heads outside, pulling out her phone as did. Kay dialed Sam's number.

"Come on, come on. Answer damn it!" Kay muttered as line rang.

" _This is Sam Winchester, leave me a message_ _."_

 _"_ God damn it Sam!" Kay whisper-yells then dials Dean's number.

" _This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates._ "

Kay cursed again and shut her phone, Kay took a deep calming breath. She couldn't go anywhere tonight it was too late, so she decides to head back to the motel to try to get some sleep and call her brother again in the morning and head toward St. Louis if they didn't answer. Kay goes back inside to finish her meal and leaves the waitress a tip when the other dinner occupants asked about her sister, Kay told them she was safe and on the other side of the city from where that had happened. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next morning bright and early Kay has everything packed and ready to go, she takes one of the potions, stores the rest them in the hidden pockets of the leather jacket her brothers had given her for her 21st birthday that had just passed, then tries her brothers again. They still don’t answer. Mind made up Kay leaves her keys on the front desk, she heads out then to the nearest bar and steals herself car that’s full of gas and that would get her to St. Louis. Kay makes it to Tucumcari, New Mexico in time for lunch and found somewhere to ditch the first car and steals her another one. Kay's is an hour out from Tucumcari when she tries her brothers again, this time Sam picks up.

"Kay?"

"What the hell!" Kay yells into the phone

"Kay, calm down" Dean orders, Sam had put her on speaker.

"No! What the fuck guys? You don't answer when I call and the next thing I see is Dean's face plastered all over the TV and there's a manhunt after him, and neither of you pick up or call me!" 

There's silence on the other end but Kay can hear the sounds of the Impala on the road.

"It's a long story, Pip. But, uh, where are you?" Dean asks

"I'm an hour outside Tucumcari, New Mexico heading toward Wichita, Kansas," Kay replies tightly

"Can you meet us in Quincy, Iowa?" That was Sam asking

Kay takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Yes, I can meet you there. And you both better have a damn good explanation."


	7. Hookman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.
> 
> Thanks to all the love this story has been getting, it means the world to me!  
> I also made a playlist to go along with this story: https://8tracks.com/absoltrainer/twelfth-night-prt-1

**Punishment is justice for the unjust. -Saint Augustine**

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Winchester siblings meet up at an abandoned parking lot on the outskirts of Quincy, Kay was still livid with her brothers, and making quite the point with her fiery red hair and steely gray eyes. But that's not what either brother zero in on, no that would be the sling her left arm was in and the way she used her other arm to cross over her ribs.

"Kay!" They yell and practically run to her.

Sam takes bother her duffels as Dean tries to check her over, she bats his hands away with her good hand.

"I'm fine, it's just a dislocated shoulder and broken ribs, both already taken care of." Kay snaps then proceeds to punch Dean hard in the arm. "What the hell Dean? First there's a manhunt and now your dead?" Kay almost screeches the last part.

"It's was skin changer," Dean explains as he rubs the spot Kay had hit him. "Won't be a problem anymore."

"Jesus, you-!"

Kay's words get cut off as both brothers envelop her into a hug, she tries to pull away but they keep her in between them and soon enough she's clutching both of them back, her good hand grasping Sam's jacket and her face hidden in Dean's chest.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After their reunion Dean drives them all into town to a little coffee shop type place, it even had a payphone which Sam headed for after telling them what he wanted. Kay and Dean sit down at a table with their breakfasts and the laptop, Dean was looking for another case, Kay just sat there enjoying her coffee and one of her two croissants that were covered in chocolate. Kay sees Sam heading back over to them and nudges Dean with her foot.

"Hey, you half-caff venti vanilla latte, is getting cold over here Francis," Dean calls out teasingly. 

"Bite me," Sam huffs as he sits on the other side of Dean.

"Anything Sam?" Kay asks not really sure what he had been calling for but figured it had to be important, plus Dean was busy scribbling down some notes.

"I had them check the FBI's missing person databank," Sam starts as he puts his wallet back in his pocket. "No "John Does" fitting Dad's description,"

Kay chokes on the bit of croissant she had swallowed when Sam mentioned looking for their dad. Kay waves off their worry as she sips her coffee to help the croissant go down, she tunes out what Sam said next her mind was too busy racing with the fact she had just seen John, been on a hunt with him. She had left that fact and the part about John being on the hunt with her and meeting with Hecate out of her story when she told her brothers about the hunt for the Water Panther.

"Kay?"

"Huh?"

Sam calling her name brings Kay out of her inner worries.

"You coming?"

Sam and Dean were both standing up with everything packed up and ready to go.

"Uh, yeah," Kay answered and grabbed her last croissant to go and hurried after them.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Once they make it Ankeny, Iowa Dean heads straight for the fraternity house that the victim had been living at. Kay starts to get out with her brothers but they stop her.

"Whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Dean asks

"Uh, with you" Kay answers looking between her brothers a little confused

"Oh no you don't," Dean says shaking his head

"I'm with Dean," Sam says

"Guys, I'll be fine. I've handled far worse things than a bunch of college boys, hurt a lot more than I am now." Kay argues

"That's not the point Kay, we're just getting information and you don't need to be moving around too much on those ribs and make them worse," Dean said in his Big Brother Voice™ 

Kay looked at Sam but saw he really did agree with Dean. Kay groans in frustration but conceded defeat to them.

"Fine I'll stay here, but you two will owe me,"

"Deal."

Kay watches as her brothers walk up to the college boys outside, Kay huffs angrily but does have to admit her ribs are bothering her just a bit. Kay then remembers she hadn't taken the tonic this morning and pulls a vile out of her jacket and downs it really quick. Kay scrunches her nose at the taste, while didn't taste as bad as something she's taken it still doesn't taste good. Not long after that, her brothers come back out and they drive away from the house.

"So, what did you find out?"

"That our victim wasn't alone when he died," Dean informed her

Kay nods her head and then she notices Sam's hands.

"Sam, why is there purple paint on your hands?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Apparently, their victim had been out with the Reverend's daughter as Kay found out when Dean pulls the Impala up to a church. They were in the middle of mass when the Winchesters walked through the doors, Kay secretly waited for the church or them to catch on fire but nothing happened. They tried to be quiet but Dean let the door slam behind them as they came in, both Sam and Kay winced then followed Dean to a back pew. The three of them might have shown up at the end of the service but it still took a bit for it to end, Kay tried not to fidget too much, but sitting in uncomfortable pews listening to something she didn't care much for didn't help much even with her medicine. Thanks to her fidgeting though she was able to see Sam make eyes with a homely looking blonde girl in the front pew, from the looks of it most definitely was the Reverend's daughter. After the service, the Winchesters waited till Lori's friend had left her then made their way over.

"Loir?" Sam asked when they approached her.

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Sam, and these are my siblings Dean and Kay. We just transferred to the University, and we heard what happened. We don't want to bother you-"

"We just want to say how sorry we are," Kay interrupts Sam before he rambles on.

Lori is smiling till she sees Kay's arm in the sling and the bruise that already looks day old.

"Oh, my! What happened? Are you, all right?" Lori asked

"I'm fine, it was a camping accident, just a dislocated shoulder nothing much." Kay reassured, "But we really did want to come expresses our sympathies, Sam, here especially." Lori looks back at Sam.

"Really?" She asks softly

"Yeah, I saw someone get ...hurt once. It's something you don't forget." Sam said

Dean and Kay shared a look behind Sam's back, he defiantly wasn't getting better, in fact, it seemed he might be getting worse. Lori's father, the Reverend, walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Lori's shoulders. 

"Dad, these are Dean, Sam, and Kay they just transferred here to the University." Lori introduced them to her father. 

"Hello Reverend," Kay inclined her head in greeting 

"A pleasure Reverend, and I must say that was an inspiring sermon" Dean greeted and shook the Reverend's hand. 

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to find young people who are opened to the Lord's message." The Reverend replied

"Ya' know Reverend we're new in town and looking for a church group," Dean started as he and Kay started leading him away so Sam could talk to Lori some more.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Why is it that every time finish the first interviews we always go to the Library?" Kay asked her brothers as they walked through the University Library.

"Where else are we going to go? The drug store?" Dean asks sarcastically

 "I was just asken'," Kay muttered, "so do we believe, church girl or not?" Kay then asked brightening back up and bouncing, as much as she could on her ribs, ahead of her brothers. 

"I do," Sam said, "and don't call her that."

"Aww come on Sam she's the daughter of a Reverend," Kay whined

"Kay," Sam warned 

"You know she is kind of hot," Dean said interrupting the two of them.  

The two younger Winchesters turned to look at the older one in disbelief. 

"Dude, can't you keep it in your pants?"  Kay asked 

"No man," Sam sighed getting a tone in his voice that he got when he was trying to make a point to Dean. "There was something in her eyes, and if you'll listen to this," Dean turned down a random isle of books the younger two followed "she heard scratching on the roof and found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." 

"Bloody body suspended? That sounds like-"

"The Hookman legend," Kay finished for Dean

The siblings stopped in the middle of the empty book aisle, Sam and Dean were facing each other Kay stood facing both of them.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends," Dean said in disbelief, "you don't think we're dealing with the Hookman do you?"

"Well, every urban legend has a source," Kay explained, "a place where it all began."

"But what about the phantom scratches, tire punchers, the invisible killer?" Dean said 

"What if he's not a man, but a spirit" Sam reasoned.

The siblings found an empty table and claimed it, Sam went to ask one of the librarians for the towns arrest records going back to 1851.  The librarian brought the siblings two dusty boxes of the records at sat them in front of Dean and Sam.

"Here you go, the arrest records back to 1851," the librarian said

Dean blew some dust off the top of the box in front of him.

"Thanks," Dean coughed

The librarian walked away then Sam dusted off some of the dust on his box.

"So, this is how you spent the past four years of your life, huh?" Dean asked they both opened their box.

"Welcome to higher education," Sam said Dean gave him a very unimpressed look. Kay snorted and tried to cover it with a cough when Dean gave her the same look.

A couple hours later and they weren't any closer to figuring out who the spirit is. They had spread files out on the table and then Sam had to move to the references stacks next to them to look at more files, both the younger siblings had shed a layer hanging their jackets over the backs of the chairs. Kay was flipping through a book from her personal collection, that was in Latin, about spirits. Kay stopped flipping through the book to roll up the sleeves of her purple long sleeve shirt when Sam found something.

"Hey, come check this out" Kay and Dean got up and walked over to Sam as he continued speaking. "In 1852 a preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. It sounds like he was so angry about the red-light district in town that he murdered, in one night, 13 prostitutes."

"Does it say how they were killed?" Kay asked as she was leaning over the end of the stack.

"Yeah, right here it says that 'some of them were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood, others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against the sins of the flesh.'"

Dean grabbed another piece of paper and showed it to them, "Get this, the murder weapon? It looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident, and had it replaced with a silver hook."

"Jesus, this guy sounds more like Jack the Ripper than Hookman," Kay said absently as she looked at the picture of the hook at the bottom of the page.

"And all of it happened on the 9-mile road," Sam informed them pointing to another place on another page.

"Same place the frat boy was killed," Kay said, Dean made a scoffing sound.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkman. Let's go check it out."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Her brothers waited till it was dark to head out to 9-mile road but they left her at the Sorority house before they left, both stating they didn't want her out hunting this thing with them while she was still healing. The girls in the house offered her an empty bed when she said she was in the same Sorority back in Ohio. Kay was given a bed in a room that was empty, which was rather surprising to her, but she didn't say anything about it and politely brushed off any invites to the party were having or help by stating she tired and her shoulder was just dislocated not broken she'd be ok by herself. The sheets were already on the bed, Kay didn't have to make it up, and she was actually tired and she knew from experience that sleep would help her healing body. She changed into her PJ's which were a pair of shorts and a stolen shirt from Dean, she tied her long red hair into a braid, climbed into bed and hoped her brothers had good luck tonight so they would be able to leave tomorrow. 

_Kay was dreaming, she knew that because her arm and ribs were_ _healed, she looked like herself, and_ _she most_ _defiantly_ _was not in the room she fell asleep in_ _. She was in some sort Greek like palace but instead of being_ _white, and … bright this place was dark,_ _al_ _l_ _the marble was black and there was bronze everywhere along with fire. As Kay walked down the hallway in front of her she could hear screams of many people and as she walked on she could feel something or somethings watching her, it made the hair in the back of neck_ _prickle_ _. Kay came to a large door that had_ _ancient_ _Greek symbols on it, Kay took a deep breath then pushed the heavy doors open._

_"So, you've finally made it little_ _demi_ _-god."_

_The room was huge, but the only things that seemed to be in it was a roaring fireplace, two chairs, a table in between them, and a_ _man,_ _who was in one of the chairs. The man, Kay had to guess, when_ _not_ _sitting down would be as tall Dean, he was albino pale as if he never saw any sun and had shoulder length black hair and … black eyes._

_"Don't just stand there gawking, girl, come join me." The man commanded in an oily voice_

_Kay's body_ _obeyed_ _imminently and she found herself in the second chair before she knew it.  Kay kept incredible still and her eyes on the . . . God in front of her, who was watching her back as he lunged in his chair with a cup of what Kay hoped was red wine._

_"You don't seem like much, but then again none of your kind ever do," The God_ _murmured, "come on, girl, say my name, I know you know it."_

_"Hades," Kay breathed_

_Hades_ _smirked_ _purple_ _fire appearing in his eyes, Kay felt a shiver run through her._

_"What is it that you want from me?" Kay asked slowly, being_ _cautious_ _of how she asked not wanting to anger him._

_"I … was simply_ _c_ _urious," Hades said_ _nonchalantly as he swirled the_ _liquid_ _in his cup. "I knew Hecate was looking for … well you. Intent on killing_ _you_ _Aphrodite's_ _favorite_ _child_ _or not, or even if the fates had rather large_ _plans_ _for you, but then she didn't." Hades looked at Kay, the purple fire still in his, "of course some_ _of the_ _curiosity_ _was added when_ _I_ _found out you've lived longer than any normal demi-god_ _who_ _'ve_ _know_ _n_ _of their parentage, staying away from your own kind and having, well, very little actual contact with them." Hades sat up then looking Kay directly in her eyes, "You're unusual, and I've found it … worth wild to keep an eye on mortals such as yourself, it helps me … come out at the other end once fate is done with you. But it seems like our time has come to_ _an end Kayleigh Winchester, do watch yourself it be a shame if you died before-"_

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

High pitched screams from the room next to Kay's pulled her out of sleep and her dream meeting with the lord of the underworld. Kay scrambled out the bed with just enough adrenalin to ignore the dull ack from her injuries, grab the pocket knife off the bedside table and run into the room next to hers. The first thing Kay saw was Lori pressed up against the headboard looking in terror at the other side of the room and when looked she cursed.

"Damn it," 

Kay hooked her pocket knife onto the sleeve of Dean's shirt and quickly walked over to Lori and started pulling her out of her bed and out of the room. 

"Come on Lori we have to leave," Kay said as she pulled the terrified college student from her room, Kay heard the other girls coming into the hallway to see what was going on. "One of you call 911," Kay snapped once they got out there. She heard someone doing just that as she closed the door to Lori's room then pulled the sobbing girl to her side. "Everyone outside now!"

Channeling John Winchester the drill Sargent, Kay gets all twenty-one girls out of the house by the time the authorities start to show up. Kay hands a now calmed down Lori off the paramedics when they show up and wave them off when they offer her help when they see the sling reassuring them it was not an injury from what happened and she didn’t upset getting everyone out. Lori's father had shown up and was agreeing with the Sheriff about taking Lori home, Kay was standing next to Lori, the girl refused to let go of her hand when Kay heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine and then the screeching tires as Dean hit the brakes. 

"You'll be ok?" Kay asks, Lori nods and lets her hand go.

Kay walks quickly toward the police tape where she knows her brothers will be any second and is proven right when they appear and are stopped by deputies. 

"Sheriff those are my brothers," Kay informs the Sheriff who was standing with Lori's father.

"Let em' in," the sheriff said waving at the deputies then going back to Lori's Dad.

Kay meets her brother's half way and is quickly pulled into a hug by them. They pull back but they both keep a hand on her, Sam on her good arm and Dean, carefully, on her injured shoulder.

"Kay what-" Dean started, Kay looked around then pulled them both out of the middle of everything off to the side so they were out of the way.

"The Hookman got Lori's roommate, and it's defiantly a spirit I've never smelt ozone that strong before," Kay whispered explaining the situation to her brothers.

"How do you know it's the Hookman?" Sam asked quietly

"The roommate was killed in her bed, the sheets were dripping with her blood," Kay told them at both of them. 

"By why here? It's nowhere near 9-mile road," Sam asked

"Maybe it's not the road? What if it's something else?" Dean suggested

"Whatever it is," Kay whispered "it's connected to Lori. It left her a message carved into the wall that said 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light.' And a symbol carved after it."

Sam and Dean share a look.

"That's right out of the legend," Sam said

"Classic Hookman," Dean added, then looks around. "We need to see that symbol," Dean insisted, Kay nods.

"I was in the room next to her," her brothers tensed "if I can get a deputy to take us up to get my stuff, you can look." Kay looks at both of them, "stay like that and they let come with," She said referring to their tense and overprotective looks.

"It's the same symbol," Sam said

The siblings were sitting on the hood of the Impala around the corner from the Sorority house, Sam had pulled out the photocopy page of the research they found with the hook on it. Kay had gotten a deputy to take her and her overprotective, worried older brothers up to the room she had stayed in to get her stuff, her brothers had been able to get a look in on the room and Sam had made the connection between the symbol on the wall and the symbol on the Jacob Karn's hook.  

"It seems like this is the spirit of Jacob Karns," Sam finished 

"Ok, let's find this dudes grave, salt and burn the bones put this spirit down," Dean says

"'After execution,'" Sam started to read "'Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an old north cemetery, in an unmarked grave.'" Sam hit the paper in frustration, and all three of them sighed 

"Super," Dean said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Okay. We know it's Jacob Karns, but we still don't know where he'll manifest next. All we know is it has something to do with Lori," Sam said as the three of them moved to get into the Impala.

"Whatever the reason, can we please find out after I put some clothes?" Kay asked standing next to Sam, still in her Pj's and was a little cold in the early March morning.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that night after Sam had found what he needed at the Library, the two of them went to go find Dean who happened to be at the Fraternity party. The injured Kay had been sent with Sam by both overprotective brothers. 

"Dude! You've been holding on one me!" Dean accused once the younger two found him, "this college thing is awesome!"

"This wasn't really my experience," Sam said tightly. Kay looked at him while Dean looked at the girls around them, Sam looked nervous or uncomfortable, Kay had to admit this type of partying wasn't really her scene either and being injured didn't help that much either.

"Let me guess, library, studying, straight A's," Dean quipped, Sam, nodded "what a geek. Alright you to do your homework?"

Kay rolls her eyes but instinctively tucked her injured shoulder into Dean's side to avoid people bumping into it. 

"Yeah, something was bugging me" Sam started unrolling the papers he printed off.

"It really did, he was running around like a crazy," Kay sassed

"Oh, shut up," Sam tossed good naturedly "How was the Hookman tied to Lori? That's what was bugging me, and I think I came up with something." Sam lead them toward the door where it was quieter and handed Dean the papers. 

" 1932, 'Clergyman arrested for murder.', 1967 'Seminarian held in hippie rampage.' " Dean reads 

"See, there's a pattern," Sam said quickly adding before Dean could read on, "In both cases, they were men of religion openly preaching against immorality and then found himself wanted for killings, he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killing carried out- get this- with a sharp instrument." 

"Okay, then what's the connection to Lori?" Dean asked still not seeing what the younger two saw.

"A religious man who preaches openly against immorality?" Kay said emphasizing her words, she saw when Dean got it. "But instead of saving the town, he's trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorenson." Dean said. "Do you think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe," Sam answered " or maybe it's like a poltergeist who can haunt a person instead of a place."

"The spirit's latching onto the Reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them," Dean thought out loud nodding.

"Without the Reverend evening knowing it," Kay added

"Either way, Sam you should go keep an eye on Lori tonight," Dean said

"What about you and Kay?" Sam asks

"I'm going to take Kay back to the motel so she can rest," Dean says then takes in a deep breath and looked regretfully around the party "I'm going to try and find that grave."

"Dude I can help!" Kay protests 

"No," they both say.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay tried to get some sleep, but she was to restless like she always was when both her brothers were away from her. So instead she decides to go through some of her book, the ones in Ancient Greek, and is still flipping through the one on the Greek Pantheon when she hears the Impala's engine outside. Kay's at the door opening it before Dean gets there.

"Sam called, something attacked Lori's dad. They're on the way to the ICU."

"Is Sam ok?"

Kay ducks back into the room to grab her leather jacket and the keys, then shuts the door, locks it, and hurries after Dean to the Impala.

"He's fine, it just went after the Reverend."

Dean and Kay got to the hospital and tried to go to the ICU ward but were stopped by two deputies. 

"No, hey that's our brother." Dean told the deputies, "Hey brother!" Dean waved at Sam and the Sheriff when they looked toward them, Kay rolled her eyes at Dean's ridiculousness.

"Let em' through!" The Sheriff called.

The siblings meet halfway down the hallway.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam reassures.

"What the hell happened Sam?" Kay whispers, Sam was walking in between Dean and Kay and Kay had a hold of his arm with her good hand.

"Hookman," Sam whispers back

"You saw him?" Dean hisses

"Damn right," Sam shoots back, the three of them stop Sam and Dean were facing each other Kay stood sort of in the middle her back against the glass. "Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"I did. Are you sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" Dean asks

"Sure, as hell looked like him." Sam snaps back

"Guys," Kay hisses as she looks around and notices the Sheriff is still looking at them.

"That wasn't all," Sam informed them quieter this time "I don't think the spirit is latching onto the Reverend."

"Well yeah. The guy wouldn't send the Hookman after himself." Dean sasses back

The siblings glance back when they hear the Sheriff moving but saw he was only going into the ward, they turn back to each other.

"I think it's latching onto Lori," Sam stars "last night she found out her father was having an affair with a married woman."

"So, what?" Dean asked confused

"She was upset about it," Kay says catching on to Sam's train of thoughts

"Yeah," Sam confirms "she's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"So, she's conflicted, and the spirit of preacher Karns is latching onto her emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her." Dean reasons 

"The frat boy comes on to strong, the roommate tries to turn her into a party girl, dad has an affair." Kay states

"Remind me not to piss this girl off," Dean scoffs "but I burned those bones. I buried them in salt, why didn't it stop him?"

"You must've missed something," Sam suggests

"No, I got everything in that coffin." Dean argues

"The hook," Kay says her eyes widening "what about the hook?"

"The hook?" Dean asks in disbelief

"It was the murder weapon, and was a part of him," Sam said picking up on Kay's trail

"Like the bones. The hook is the source of his powers," Dean said catching on too "If we find the hook..."

"We stop the Hookman," All three siblings say together.

They go back to the library, Kay goes back and forth moving books, papers, boxes bring them anything they needed. Kay wanted to help but she wasn't big on subjecting herself to another migraine that would come from trying to read, doing all that also helped with her nervous energy she had forgotten to take her Adderall this morning and didn’t have any . . . a dizzy spell washed over Kay. She slumped against the nearest bookshelf to catch her balance.

"I also must have forgotten to eat," Kay muttered to self and pushed off the shelf once the room stopped spinning "I'll steal a snack from Dean." With that decided Kay made her way back to her brothers.

Kay had just gotten back to her brothers when Dean said he found something.

"Logbook, Iowa state penitentiary, 'Karns, Jacob personal affects disposition thereof.'"

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asks

"Yeah, maybe," Dean says then reads something out of the book. "'Upon execution, all earthy items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas church.'"

"Isn't that Lori's church? Where her dad preaches?" Kay asks 

"Yeah," Dean confirms

"Where Lori lives?" Sam asks with a scoff

"So, that's why the Hookman's been haunting Reverends and Reverend's daughters for the past 200 years," Dean says.

"But if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might have seen it?" Sam asks, "I mean a, blood-stained silver handed hook?"

"Dean check the Church records," Kay suggested

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862," Sam read "'Received – one silver-handed hook from state penitentiary. Re-forged.'"

"They melted it down, then made it something else. Something the preachers of the church passed on to the next." Kay said with a sigh.

Her brothers share a look and Dean shuts the book he had been going through.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that night, after cleaning up all the books and gathering the necessary supplies the Winchesters pull up to the church, with Lori's right across the street. They get out, Dean grabs the bag.

"Alright we're not taking any chances. Anything that even looks silver goes into the fire, and Kay" Dean says

"Yeah?"

"Your stay with me, and don't overdo it" Dean order, Kay nods not even going to fight her brother, she'd been feeling off since the library.

"Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in," Sam says

"Take your pick," Dean offers

"I'll take the house," Sam states

"Okay," 

The three of them start to split up going to their respective places, when Dean turns back.

"Hey," Sam stops and turns back "stay out of her underwear drawer."

Sam gives Dean an unimpressed look as Dean smirks, Kay can't help but smile just a little at them.

"Perv," she accuses her oldest brother fondly.

Dean and Kay get everything in the Church that even looks silver, then they head to the basement where there's an old furnace. Dean gets the fire going, throws a bunch of salt on it, then they start throwing stuff on the fire when the stairs creak. It's just Sam.

"I grabbed anything that even looks silver," Sam informs his sibling as he comes down the stairs. 

"Better safe than sorry," Dean approves.

Sam drops his bag next to the other one and Dean goes back to throwing the silver back into the fire. The floor above them creaks and there's footsteps. 

"Move, move." Dean orders grabbing the shotgun

They follow Dean up the stairs, he goes out first with the shot gun ready, then he stops. Kay and Sam come around him and that's when they see Lori sitting in one of the pews, the three of them share a look. Sam heads toward Lori while the other two head back down stairs. Kay makes to follow Dean when another dizzy spell comes over her, Kay reaches out and grasps the door and the wall.  _What's wrong with me_ , Kay thought to herself,  _I ate and took the... I didn't._

"Stupid," Kay quietly berated herself she had forgotten to take Hecate's potion.

Kay glanced back and saw Sam and Lori still talking and she could hear Dean in the basement, she stuck her hand into her inside pocket and pulled out the third vile, she took another quick glance then downed it. Kay stuck the empty vile back into her jacket, Kay was about to go join Dean when the hairs on the back of her next stood on end and really bad feeling washed over her. Kay spun around toward Sam and Lori then saw the flickering image of Jacob Karns.

"Sam!" Kay yelled just as a strange whooshing sound echoed thought the church and the candles went out. 

Sam and Lori quickly made their way over to Kay, who opened the door once they there only to slam it shut again when the ghost appeared there.

"Shit!"

Kay slammed the door shut as Sam grabbed her by the back of her jacket and hauled her backwards. The hook came smashing through the door.

"Go!" Sam shouted

The three of them took off running, Lori screamed, Kay pushed her along after Sam keeping herself in the back. Sam lead them up the isle then back into the rooms behind the alter, Sam opens a door and shoves Lori and Kay in first and shuts the door behind them only for the hook to come crashing through it seconds later, Lori screams again. The ghost has them caught in a dead-end with Sam in between them, Lori and Kay are pressed back against the window, the ghost swings at Sam who dodges, then doges again but this time Sam grabs Kay and Lori shoving them toward the wall away from the window putting himself in between them and the ghost. Kay ignores the jostling of her shoulder. The ghost swings again missing and slices through a statue, Sam pushes Lori and Kay to the other side of the room, but the ghost appears behind them.

"No!"

Sam 's getting in between them again, Lori is knocked to the floor, and Sam takes the ghost swing to his arm, Kay hears the hook rip Sam's skin, and Sam sound of pain. The ghost sends Lori sliding back down the hallway in the office before disappearing. Sam and Kay rush down to her.

"Come on, get up" The siblings goes to help Lori up.

A shadow appears over them and when they look up it's the ghost, and ghost knocks Sam away into a bookshelf. Lori scrambles backwards away from the ghost, Kay grabs the arm with the hook and is able to shove him back a few steps before the ghost send Kay flying into a wall. When Kay hits the ground, she's having a hard time breathing, and is sucking in short gasps of air. Kay hears "Sam drop!" Then a loud shot blast by the time she gets her breathing under control, and when she looks up Dean's there.

"I thought we got all the silver?" Sam asks, practically yelling. 

"I thought we did to," Dean answers sounding frustrated.

"Then why is he still here?"

"Maybe we missed something."

They all look around breathing heavy and Lori looks freaked out.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?" 

They look at Lori and see she's wearing silver necklace.

"My father gave it to me." She answers

"Where did your dad get?" Kay and Dean ask simultaneously 

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?"

"Yes!"

Sam grabs the necklace yanking it off Lori's neck. Before he can throw it to Dean the sound of something scraping down the wall comes from behind Dean, the makes a whooshing sound and then the sound and the scrapes on the wall appear above the doorway.

"Sam!"

Sam throws Dean the necklace, Dean throws him the shotgun and two buckshot's before he takes off running. Sam gets up with the gun aims where the scratches are appearing and fires, he hit the celling. Sam gets down and loads the gun with his injured arm before Kay could get or move. Sam gets the gun loaded and swings around with it, the ghost appears suddenly in front of Sam and knocks the gun out of his hand. 

"Sam!" Kay shouts and scrambles to her feet. 

The ghost approaches Sam and Lori, who both scramble backwards, but before anyone including the ghost can do anything his raised hook starts to melt and crumble. The ghost himself starts burn different places disappearing quickly and without order, then before long the ghost himself crumbles and then is no more. Kay breathes a sigh of relief and sees Sam look down at his arm. When Kay shifts her uninjured arm, she feels something shift under her jacket, taking a quick peek, she sees the empty vile had shattered when she hit the wall and some of the pieces had poked through the pocket and into her side where she could see a little blood coming through her gray shirt. She hears running feet and quickly covers her side again, she'd deal with that later. Dean soon appears breathing heavily but looking rather relieved when he sees their all still breathing, Dean walks up beside Kay and carefully pulls her close to his side, she lets him without protest and leans into the support he provides.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay was the first one done with her questioning and was waiting by the Impala when Dean walked over.

"You sure you're ok, Pip?"

"I'm fine De, just a couple more bruises I didn't get any more injuries or worsen the ones I have, promise."

Dean looked her over then nodded and climbed into the driver's seat, Kay climbed in the back already stretching out across the back using her duffle as a pillow and had a couple pillows snatched from the motel under her injured shoulder. 

"Do you think he's going to go for it?"

Kay looked at Dean and saw he was watching Sam from the Impala's mirror.

"I think it's still too soon for him,"

Kay gave an honest answer, that was filled with concern for Sam. Sam opens the Impala's passenger and slips in quietly.

"We could stay," Dean offers

Sam must give a silent no because Kay never heard an answer before Dean cranks the Impala and drives off.


	8. Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.
> 
> Thanks to all the love this story has been getting, it means the world to me!  
> I also made a playlist to go along with this story: https://8tracks.com/absoltrainer/twelfth-night-prt-1

**Hey, we all have our fear. Mine is bugs and** **lobsters!** **-** **Brooke Burke**

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"You know I could be helping Dean," 

"No Kay. We've been over this your still injured-"

"My shoulder is out of the sling! And my ribs barely ach-"

"Kay, your still injured. The Hookman set back you healing on your ribs, and your shoulder is not fully healed yet, you are supposed to be taking it easy."

Kay sends Sam a glare across the hood of the impala, where the two of them sat waiting for Dean to get done in the bar. When Dean had informed them that he was going to stop and win them some money Kay offered to help him, but had been shot down quickly by both brothers, so know she's outside with Sam waiting on Dean, Sam was looking for a new hunt. Kay was starting to debate whether she could get away with using the side of the bar for knife practice when Dean walked out of the bar.

"Did ya' do good?" Kay asked Dean who chuckled in response and held up the money.

"You know, every once in a while, we could get day jobs." Sam said

"Hunting's out day job, -" Dean starts

"And night job," Kay muttered under her breath

"The pay is crap." Dean finishes as he counts the money 

"But hustling pool, credit card scams? They're not the most honest thing in the world Dean," Sam said, ever the voice of reason.

"And you don't even let me help," Kay complained

"You're still healing," Dean and Sam said together

"You two don't even let me help when I'm not hurt," Kay complained as she slid off the hood to stand next to Dean.

"It's how we were raised, we're good at it" Dean states

"How we were raised -" Sam starts

"Sam, why don't you tell Dean about the hunt you found," Kay said quickly interrupting that fight. 

Sam sighs and slides off the hood, placing the newspaper he was holding on the hood.

"I might have one. In Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here- a gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Creuta-what now?" Kay asked from her spot next to Dean.

"Huh?" Dean echoed 

"Human mad cow disease," Sam explained

"Mad cow?" Dean looked confused and Kay had to admit so was she.

"He ate a bad burger?"

"Wasn't that on Oprah?"

"You watch 'Oprah'?" The younger Winchester asked looking at Dean with disbelief, 

"Why is it our kind of thing?" Dean asked avoiding their question.

"Mad disease causes massive brain degeneration," Sam explained sounding like one of Kay's old science teachers. "It takes months, even years for the damage to appear, but this guy it looks like his brain disintegrated in about an hour, maybe less.

"Okay, that's weird" Dean concedes 

"Yeah, and it could be a disease or it could be something much nastier."

"Right, Oklahoma, let's move."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

By mid-morning the next day the Winchesters made it to Oasis Plains. Oklahoma and headed straight to the power company to look for Travis Weaver from the gas and power company, he had worked with and found the victim. They got to the company just in time to see the person they were looking for heading toward a company truck, they hurried over Kay had to jog to keep up with her brothers. 

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked

"That's right," the man in question answered

"Are you the Travis that worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked

"Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece," Travis Weaver said looking between the siblings.

"Really?" Kay asked faking surprise, "Well, he sure mentioned you, said you were the greatest." Kay said her brothers nodded in agreement, Travis gave a bashful smile and Kay felt a little bad about lying to him.

"He did? Huh."

"If you don't mid Mr. Weaver, we wanted to ask you, what exactly happened out there?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure," Travis shook his head "he fell in the sink hole I went to the truck to get some rope, and uh, by the time I got back …" he trailed off

"What did you see?" Dean coaxed 

"Nothing, just Dustin." Travis answered

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked

"Well, he was bleeding from his eyes and ears, his nose, but that's it." Travis shrugged 

"So, you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Kay asked as she rocked back on her the heels of her boots.

"I don't know, but that's what the Doctors are saying."

"But if it was, he would have acted strange beforehand," Sam started to explain "like dementia or loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?"

"No, no way." Travis shakes his head in denial

_Defiantly_ _not mad cow,_ Kay thought,  _but what the hell happened?_

"But if it wasn't some disease, what was it?" Travis asked

"That's a good question," Dean said

"Travis, can you tell us where this happened?" Kay asked 

"Yeah," Travis answered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Travis sent them to a new, currently being built neighborhood, with the only people Kay could see at the moment were the construction workers. Dean parked the Impala across the road from the sink hole that was taped off with caution tape.

"Huh, what do you guys think?" Dean asked as the siblings walked over and ducked under the tape.

"Don't know, but if that Travis guy was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam observed 

"So, what?" Dean asked as they leaned over the hole, "some sort of creature chewed his brain?"

"No, there would have been an entry wound," Kay said, Dean turned on his flashlight and shined it down in the hole.

"It sounded like this thing worked from the inside," Sam added

The siblings crouched down to get a better look at the hole. With Dean's flashlight and her eyesight Kay could make out the bodies of what looked like beetles. 

"Looks like there's only room for one." Dean observed then got up, "wanna flip a coin?"

Kay and Sam stood up and watched as Dean went to grab some rope.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there," Sam argued

"I'll go, if you're scared," Dean teased

"Scared?" Sam asked insulted, "flip the-"

"I'll go." Kay interrupted, "I'm lighter and smaller. I'll have more room down there than either of you."

"No. Absolutely not." Dean vetoed 

"I'll do it," Sam insisted

Kay rolled her eyes then snatched the rope out of Dean's hands.

"I'm going to do it," Kay stressed 

"Your ribs-"

"Are up to bruised level, no longer broken. I'll be fine."

Her brother grudgingly gave in, Kay shrugged her jacket off then tied the rope around her waist as her brothers braced the other end of the rope around their waists.

"Don't drop me," Kay ordered before climbing down into the hole.

Once her feet hit the bottom of the hole, Kay took her time and looked around her. Kay saw the bodies of the beetles she had seen from the top and stooped to pick one up and placed it in her pocket, she also noticed that there was a lack of other holes, tracks, or tunnels that the beetles could have used to in the area. Kay frowned then reached out and touched the wall of dirt in front of her to feel for—Kay stumbled back with a gasp almost tripping on her feet.

"Pip?" Dean called

Kay couldn't get words out, she opened and shut her mouth uselessly for a bit before she could get words to come out.

"Get me the hell out of here!"

Sam and Dean pulling her up quickly and when she got to the top Dean grabbed her and hauled her out of the hole. Dean grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her over checking for any injuries, Sam was standing next to him doing the same thing.

"Pip? You ok? What happened down there?" Dean demanded 

"Can we talk in the Impala, please? Somewhere far away from here?" Kay asked barely able to hide how shaken she was.

Her brothers shared a look then nodded and headed back to the Impala, following their little sister that whatever was down there freaked her out enough that she hadn't noticed that she had dropped the looks she rolled into Oklahoma with, and was back to her natural looks. Once they were in the safety of the Impala and Dean starts driving away did Kay relax a fraction.

"Ok, know what the hell happened down there?" Dean demanded 

"I found beetles," Kay begin then handed the beetle she put in her pocket to Sam, who was turned sideways in his seat. 

"Okay. So, you found some beetles in the ground, it's not like they're moths, that’s not what had us hauling your ass out of that hole." Dean said angrily 

"I know they're not moths Dean," Kay snapped "there wasn't any tunnels or tracks, no sign of how they got there. Or any other creature."

"Some beetles are known to eat meat," Sam interjected 

"There were only ten down there, not enough to do that type of damage to a person." Kay dismissed, she leaned back with a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Besides it wasn't the beetles. I touched the bare dirt feeling for anything I might have missed," Kay sighed again "there is some really old, and really bad magic going on here, the ground was saturated with it."

The silence stretched out in the Impala after that each Winchester thinking over the countless of things that it could be and each one worse than the next.

"We need more information about this area, specifically, this neighborhood. We need to see if anything has happened like this before," Sam announces.

"And I think I know a good place to start," Dean says nods out the window to an open house and Barbeque sign. 

Dean turns around and parks just down from the house where the Barbeque was happening, the Winchesters got out and made their way toward the house.

"Ya' know, living in a place like this would freak me out." Dean said

"Why?" Sam asks

Kay walked behind her brothers still shaken up over what she had felt down in the hole, and finally catches a look of herself in a passing car window's.  _Shit,_ Kay thought seeing she had lost the auburn hair, green eyes and fair skin look she had been sporting gone leaving her looking like herself. Kay looked around to see if she had time to change her looks, but saw it was too late to do so, Kay sighed and resigned herself to her fate.

"Welcome!" Greeted a cheerful older man who opened the door when Dean knocked

"Is this the Barbecue?" Dean asked with cheer that only came with the prospect of free food.

"Yes! Though it's not the best weather, but..." The man leaned out and looked at the sky, "I'm Larry Pike, the developer here and you are?"

"Dean. This is Sam, and Kay," Dean introduced them

"Sam, Dean, Kay good to meet you" Larry shook their hands, "so you three are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes sir," Dean answered

"Then let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, sexual orientation, or family structure. There's a very good school in the area, my son goes to it."

There was a pause as the meaning of Larry's words sunk in, Kay eyes widen, then she burst out laughing, she heard Sam chuckle to.

"We're siblings." Dean informed Larry defensively

"Our father is getting on in years, and we are looking for a good place for him," Sam said still sounding amused. 

Kay was still giggling from behind her brothers and missed Larry fixing her mistake, she was still giggling when Sam pulled her behind them as Larry lead them through the house. Larry lead them straight out back where all the people where.

"You said you were the developer?" Kay asked from her spot next to Sam, behind Dean and Larry. 

"Yes. Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team, there was nothing here but scrub and squirrels," Larry explained as he turned face all three Winchesters. "And you know what? We built such a nice place to live, that I bought into the neighborhood myself." Larry gestures to the house they just walked through, "this is our house, we're the first family here in Oasis Plains." An older blond woman walked up to them, Larry put his arm around her, "This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi, there" Larry's wife shook their hands

"Nice to meet you," Dean greeted

"Honey, these are Sam, Dean, and Kay" Larry introduced them

"Sam," Sam said as he shook her hand

"I'm Kay," Kay greeted when she shook Larry's wife hand

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey" Larry staged whispered to his wife. "And lie if you have to because I need to sale some houses. Now you will excuse me," Larry walked off.

Kay held back an uncomfortable look at Larry's salesman routine, Kay really didn't like people like that. 

"Please, don't let his salesman routine scare you, this really is a great place to live." Mrs. Pike said, another woman walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Linda Bloom, head of sales" the woman introduced herself

"And Linda was second to move in," Mrs. Pike said "She's a very noisy neighbor though." Mrs. Pike joked before she left them with the sales woman.

The siblings all chuckled just a little, and a lot less forced sounding than the woman in front of them.

"She's kidding, of course. I take it that the two of you are interested in becoming homeowners?" Linda asked completely ignoring Kay who was standing in between her brothers

"Well...." Dean started and looked at Sam for help

"Y-yeah," Sam answered Kay just stood there being silently amused at them.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, … sexual orientation, or family structure." Linda said sounding like she was reading off a script.

Kay couldn't stop a burst of giggles that escaped her, Linda finally looks at her but is giving her a strange look. 

"I'm going to go get some food, you want anything  _Dads_?"

Her brothers both gave her their versions of a bitchface, Kay was still snickering as she walked away. At the food table Kay eyed all her options and decided on a barbeque sandwich, barbeque chips and a Dr. Pepper, Kay also took a quick look around before slipping a couple of bags of chips and cans of soda into the inside pockets of her leather jacket. As Kay slipped the last soda can into her pocket Kay saw a boy about five years younger than her grinning as he sat a Tarantula down on the table and watched it crawl across the table toward Linda, Kay grinned then picked up her sandwich and Dr. Pepper with one hand then snagged the spider in the other and walked over to the kid. 

"This belong to you?" Kay asked as she let the spider crawl over her hand

The kid was speechless for a few seconds, the he stuttered out, "y-y-you going to tell my Dad?"

"Depends, who's your Dad?" Kay asked as she gave the spider back to him

"Oh, yeah" the kid scoffed "Larry usually forgets me in the family introductions." There was a whole lot of bitterness in the kid's voice, Kay frowned.

"Not in a good place with the old man?" Kay asked

"I'm not exactly brochure material" the kid said while watching his spider

Kay glances over at Sam who was still talking to the sales woman then back to the kid in front of her.

"Hang in there, it'll get better" Kay tells him

"When?" He asks

"Mathew!"

Kay and the kid, Mathew, looked behind Kay as saw Larry walking toward them with Dean behind him.

"I am so sorry about my son and his pet," Larry apologized

"It's no bother really," Kay said

"Excuse us," Larry said the lead his son away

Kay was joined soon after by both Dean and Sam, Kay takes her first bite of her sandwich.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam scoffs as he watches Larry and his son

Dean looks at the two then back at Sam with a confused look, Kay groans and takes a bite.

"Dad?" Sam says

"Dad never treated us like that," Dean defended

Sam scoffs, "maybe Dad never treated you and Kay like that, you were perfect, but he did me." 

Dean looks unconvinced and shakes his head, Kay closes her eyes and shakes her head,  _i_ _f_ _you_ _knew Sammy, if you only knew._

"You don't remember?" Sam asks but it sounds more like a statement 

"Maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line" Dean said

Kay walked away not wanting to hear her brother argue about Dad when she couldn't say anything without giving away her experiences with him, and those where something they didn't need to know about. Kay waked out to the Impala and sat in the back, finishing her meal before her brothers came out. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After the brothers got Kay out of the Impala the three of them staid until the Barbeque was over, which was well after dark. Sam was driving the Impala through the deserted neighborhood, Kay sat up front with Sam while Dean sat stretched out in the back flipping through their Dad's journal.

"You know I've heard of killer bees before, but beetles? What's making so many bugs attack?" Dean asked from his spot behind Sam

"Killer Bees?" Kay asked turning to look at Dean from the passenger seat

"Yeah, oh." Dean started then stopped, "You left before you heard that part. One of Larry's surveyors died of a server reaction to bee stings."

"Hauntings sometimes included bug manifestations," Sam pipped up from the driver's seat

"No. No way," Kay shook her head forcefully "land it's self wouldn't be as saturated with magic like it is, if it was a haunting."

"Well if it's not a haunting, maybe someone or something is controlling them," Dean suggest still flipping through Dad's journal.

"You mean like 'Willard'?" Sam asked

"But instead of rats, its bugs?" Kay added

Sam thought it over, "well, there are some cases of psychic connections between animals and humans."

"Like the Elementals, and telepaths" Kay mumbled mulling that scenario over in her mind. 

"Right, the whole Tim and Lassie thing," Dean said. "Hey, Larry's kid has a thing for bugs,"

"He did try and scare the relator with a tarantula," Kay added helpfully

"Matt?" Sam asked  

"Think he's our Willard?" Dean asks his younger siblings

"Anything, is possible, I guess," Sam said 

"Ooh, hey, pull over here Sam" Dean ordered as he sat up and hit Sam on the shoulder.

Sam pulls into the driveway that Dean pointed at and shut the lights off.

"Dean, what are we doing here?" Kay asks

Dean doesn't answer, instead he climbs out of the Impala and heads toward the garage, Kay and Sam exchange looks. 

"It's too late to talk to anybody else," Dean explains as he opens up the door.

"We're going to squat in an empty house?" Sam asks in disbelief leaning out the window

"I want to try the steam shower, come on!" 

"You have to admit this will be nicer than just about any place we've ever staid," Kay says as Sam drives the Impala into the garage. 

Sam snorts and as they pass Dean Sam aims a halfhearted punch at Dean's stomach. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next morning Kay was rudely interrupted from one of the best nights rest she's every had by a fully dressed and awake Sam.

"Five more minutes," Kay mumbled sleepily and tried to roll away from Sam to go back to sleep.

"Come on Kay, there was a dead body found this morning, we got to go."

Sam was insistent and when Kay didn't get up with him shaking her, Sam ripped all the covers off of his little sister and off the bed. Kay shot up when the cold air hit her.

"Jesus Christ, Sam!" Kay shrieked 

"I told you, you had to get up"

Kay glared murderously at him, Sam gave her a dimple filled grin before hurry out of the room. Kay grumbled under her breath as she got out of the bed, she heard the shower running and figured Dean was getting his shower, she had taken hers last night. Huffing, Kay stumbled around for her bag and pulled out a clean set of jeans, a blue t-shirt, a plaid shirt, and her leather jacket.  Kay walked out of the bedroom braiding her long black hair and nearly walked into a Dean who was just leaving the bathroom.

"Jesus, Dean!" Kay shrieked quickly covering her eyes with her hands

"What?" Dean asked

"You could have at least put a towel around your waist," Kay informed him "and why the hell are you prancing around here naked?"

"First of all, I don't prance, and secondly there is no one but us in this area, and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Dean defended himself

"Walking in on each other or taking baths together as kids is one thing, but that has nothing to do with this," Kay closes her eyes so she can take her one of her hands off and gesture at Dean. "Or wanting to see either of you naked," Kay said the last part with as much disgust as she could.

"Why not? I look good," Kay could hear the cocky smirk that had to be on Dean's face. "Unless you're afraid I'll blind you with my good looks"

Kay snorts, "You mean blind me with the horror of your beer gut?" Kay hears Sam walked back toward them.

"Hey I don’t-" 

"Would you two quit insulting each other and hurry up? We have a dead body, and Dean? Put some clothes on." Sam orders

"Yes, sir, Sammy" Dean and Kay coursed together.

"I hate both of you."

 

Sam was driving again, but this time Kay was in the back and Dean was up front, when Sam turned the corner by the house where the body was found the house was already surrounded by police cars, an ambulance and a medical examiner car. Sam pulled the Impala behind a police car and the siblings got out all of them pulled out their umbrellas to keep from getting soak, they walked toward Larry. 

"I'll have to call you back, alright" Larry hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "Hello, you're back early."

"We just drove in, we wanted to take another look at the neighborhood" Dean explained

"What happened here?" Sam asks

Larry sighs and looks back at the body bag they were putting in the back of the ME's car.

"You three met Linda Bloom at the Barbeque, right?" Larry asks

"We did," Kay replies

"The Relator?" Sam asks

"Yeah. Uhh, Well, she passed away last night." Larry informs them

All three siblings made shocked faces.

"What happened?" Dean asks

"I'm still trying to find," Larry said sounding a little frazzled "I identified the body for the Police. Look, I'm sorry but this just isn't a good time."

"It's okay," Sam reassures

Larry excuses himself, the Winchesters didn't move but they did take a look around them.

"You two know what we have to do right?" Dean asks softly

"We got to get into the house," Kay says just as soft

"Yeah, to see if we have a bug problem," Sam adds. 

They hide the Impala, then went back to the house and hid until the last cop was gone before getting into the house, Dean went first got the window open while Sam gave Kay a boost to help her get over the fence. Once inside they that the crime scene and been mostly cleaned up, except for a couple of blood spots, the body outline, her shoes, and the bathroom. 

"This looks like the place," Dean stated

"Thanks captain obvious," Kay snarked as she moved so Sam could get in and shut the window behind him. 

Kay walked carefully into the bathroom making sure not to crush any glass as her brothers stayed in the bedroom. Kay moved the towel that had been laying on the ground and a handful of rather large spiders fell out, Kay poked at a couple of them and picked one up. 

"Spiders" Kay looks up and informs her brothers

"From spider boy?" Dean asks 

"Matt," Kay corrected

"Maybe," Sam said 

"No way," Kay insisted "he might like bugs, and is not in good terms with his father but he's no killer, he wouldn't have done this."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that afternoon after they went back to the house to do more research, dry off, and to wait for Matt to get out of school, they drove to the opposite corner of Matt's house and waited for him.

"Ya' know, this is just a little creepy" Kay said from the back seat

"No, what's a little creepy is that your just fine messing with those creepy ass spiders, but your terrified of moths who can't do anything to you. " Dean counters from the driver seat

"Oh, stuff it Dean, Moths are creepy, terrifying, bugs that look like their aliens and should not exist" Kay rants as they watch Matt get off the bus.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asks

"Yep," Sam replies

Matt walks down a trail into the woods.

"So, where's he going?" Dean asks

Kay doesn't wait for her brothers, she just climbs out of the Impala first and hurries after Matt, she can hear her brothers behind her. When they find him again he has one of those clear bug catching boxes trying to coax a bug into it. 

"Hey Matt, remember me?" Kay greats

"Yeah, but what are you doing out here?" Matt asks looking behind Kay at her brothers

"We wanted to talk to you," Dean says

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt asks "wait, you're not serial killers, are you?" Matt asks actually sounding terrified

Kay gives an amused snort and hears both brothers chuckle just a little.

"Uh, no, no. I think you safe there," Kay replies

"So, Matt you sure know a lot about insects," Dean starts

"So?" Matt shrugs and watches the praying mantis on his hand

"Did you hear what happen to Linda, the realtor?" Dean asks 

"I heard she died this morning," Matt said looking at them 

"Mmmhm, that's right,  _spider bite_ _s_ ," Dean informs Matt emphasizing the last two words Kay rolls her eyes at him.

"Matt," Kay says before either of her brothers could say anything else, "they you might have something to do with her death because you tried to scare her with a spider. I don't think you did, but I do think you might know something about what's up with the bugs." Kay says and gestured toward the bug on his arm.

"I didn't have anything to do with that, and it also wouldn't explain the other two," Matt was quick to defend himself

"You know about those?" Sam asks

"There is something going on here though," Matt said ignoring Sam's question and looking at Kay. "Something's happening with the insects."

"Can you show us, Matt?"

"Yeah,"

Matt leads them down another trail, he still had the praying mantis on arm.

"So, Matt, if you know all this bug stuff why don't you tell your Dad?" Sam asks, "maybe he could clear everyone out."

"I've tried, but uhh,  _Larry_  doesn't listen to me," Matt answered a little bitter

"Why not?" Sam asks now walking beside Matt

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son," Matt answers

"I hear ya'" Sam says

"You do?" Dean asks

"Oh crap _,_ " Kay whispers and quickly moves up to Matt's other side 

"Matt, how old are you?" Sam asks after sending a look at Dean

"Sixteen," Matt answers

"Well don't sweat it, 'cause in two years something great's gonna happen," Sam tells Matt

"Yeah? What?"

"College." Sam says, "You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"Crap, crap, crap" Kay hisses under her breath and grabs a hold of Matt's arm and starts to pull him ahead of her brothers, "now you did it," Kay whispers to Matt

"Did what?" Matt whispers back 

"Opened a can of worms," Kay informs him doing her best to ignore her brothers behind them. "How much further?"

"We're close," Matt tells her as he glances back at her brothers,

And close they were, no longer after Kay could hear the sound of a lot of insects congregated in one area.  Matt stopped at the end of a clearing and there were thousands of bugs there some zipping around, flying, landing, but all staying in the one area. 

"I've been keeping track of the insect population around here. It's part of an A.P. science class." Matt explained

"You two are like peas in a pod," Dean quipped 

Kay groaned quietly.

"What's been happening, Matt?" Sam asks

"A lot," Matt replied, "From bees to earthworms, beetles, you name it."

"Moths?" Kay asks

"Them too," Matt answers 

"Great," Kay said sarcastically

"It's like they're congregating here"

"Why?" Dean asks

"I can't figure that out," Matt says

"What's that?" Sam asks pointing to a mound of dirt slightly darker than the rest of the grass around it.

They all share a look, which made it clear no one knew what it was. Kay shrugged and started walking first which turned out to not be such a great idea when she made it to the edge of the darker grass and was nearly knocked to the ground if Dean hadn't of caught her, by the force of the presence of magic in that one spot.

"Pip!" Both brothers exclaimed

Dean drags her back several of his steps away from the mound and sat her down on the ground.

"Found the source," Kay said weakly

"What the-? Is she ok?" Matt asked 

"She will be," Dean answered after looking her over "Matt stay with her."

"Uhh, yeah sure" Matt agreed and crouched down next to Kay as Sam and Dean walked over to the mound.

Kay and Matt watched them, they saw Dean tap the top of the mound with his foot and heard the dirt give way with a weird squishing sound. 

"Earthworms," Sam told the younger two

Dean grabbed a stick, bent down, and poked the stick into the hole beating around in it to see if there was anything in there. 

"There's something down there," Dean said looking over his shoulder at Sam

Sam moved closer and looked over Dean's shoulder as he stuck his hand down in the hole, Matt and Kay shared looks then went back to watched the two at the mound.

"Got it," Dean announced then pulled his hand out of the hole.

Matt and Kay both heard Dean and Sam's shocked inhales, they scrambled to their feet.

"Guys?" Kay asked 

Dean stood up and turned around holding what he pulled out of the ground.

"That's a skull," 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Sam drove them to the Oklahoma University Department of Anthropology, Dean made Kay sit up front when it became clear to the siblings that the bones still had heavy traces of the magic that is affecting Osias plains and when Kay got to close to the bones she had the same reaction that she did to the mound. Once Sam parked the car the siblings climbed out, Sam grabbed the box after covering it with his jacket then they started walking toward the building.

"So. A bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave," Sam said

"Okay, so maybe it is a haunting after all. Some pissed-off spirits with some unfinished business." Dean guessed

"Maybe, but the question now is why bugs and why now?" 

"That's two questions," Dean and Kay said together 

"So, back there with that kid," Dean begins, "how could you tell him to just ditch his family, like that?" 

"Just, I know what the kid's going through," Sam replies looking anywhere but Dean.

"What about telling him to respect his old man?" Dean suggests, "how's that for advice?"

"Dean, come on. This isn't about the kid anymore is it?" Sam asks stopping, Dean and Kay stop. "You think I don't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it. Sorry I brought it up." Dean tries to end the conversation but Kay knows Sam won't let this go.

"I respected him, but no matter what I did, I was never good enough," Sam said stopping Dean from walking away, Kay looks around them but nobody seems to be paying them any attention.

"So, what are you saying? That Dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was? He still is, always has been."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't want to hustle pool or bow hunt. Because I wanted to I've my life and go to school, and in our whacked-out family made me the freak."

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in " _The_ _Munster's_ _._ "

"Dean, you know what most Dads' are when their Kids score a full ride? Proud. Most Dads don't toss their kids out of the house."

"I remember that fight, I also remember a few choice words coming out of your mouth."

Sam scoffs, "You know the truth is when we finally find dad, I don't know if he's even gonna want to see me."

Kay had enough.

"That's not fucking true Sam!" Kay burst into the conversation startling them, "Sam Dad's was never been disappointed in you for wanted go to college, never. He was just scared of what would happen if he was wasn't there."

"Kay what are you-" Sam starts but Kay wants to get this all out first. 

"Even when you two didn't talk he would swing by Standford and check on you, make sure, you were safe." Kay stops for a breath, "Sam, Dad was proud of you, always has been, but he's like all the men in this family and doesn't know how to express his emotions." 

Finished saying what she needed to Kay walked away from them toward the building,  _Dad's always been proud of both of you,_ Kay added silently to herself. That's one thing Kay couldn't add to John Winchester's faults no matter what he did to her or made her do, he loved her brothers even if he didn't express it.  _But what if,_ Kay thought suddenly,  _what if I_ _wasn't_ _there? What about all the stuff he put Dean through_ _?_ _What if he didn't send the boys off those times he---_  Kay cut off that train of thought as her brothers caught up with her.

"So, you three are in my class?" The Professor asked as walked back into the lecture hall with their box.

"Yeah, we're in your Anthro 101," Sam said 

"Oh, yeah" The Professor acknowledged 

"What about the bones Professor?" Dean asked 

"This is quite an interesting find you've made," the Professor said looking down at the bones in the box. "I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. And with the time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American." 

_Oh crap,_ Kay thought,  _it's got be a curse._ Kay thought back to her history class and all the stuff they talked about Native Americans from that time period, it has to be a curse.

"Were there any tribes on that land or a reservation?" Kay asked 

"Not according to the historical records," The Professor said with something close to scorn in his voice. "But the relocations of Native Peoples were quite common at that time." 

Kay scoffed bitterly, "I bet they were," Dean elbowed her in the arm.

"Are there any local legends, oral histories about the area?" Sam asked 

"Well, there is a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa, about 60 miles from here, they might know the truth." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean drove them to the Reservation. There wasn't much there, a bunch of houses that had seen better days, hardly any grass, a bunch of stray dogs, Kay hated it. Dean stopped and got directions to a man that could help them learn about their bone problem. Dean got them to this little gas stop/diner, when they got out Kay saw the old man right where they were told he would be. The three of them walked up the old man who was sitting by himself playing cards.

"Joe Whitetree?" Sam asked him, the man nodded "we would like to ask you a few questions if that's all right?"

"We're students from the University," Dean added

"No, you're not," Joe Whitetree said, "you're lying." 

"Umm, well the truth is-" Dean tries again

"You know who starts sentence with 'truth is'? Liars." Joe Whitetree said

Kay pushed her way in front of her brothers, Joe looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"May I sit?" Kay asked Joe nodded so Kay sat "Sir, we're here because there are bad things happening in Oasis Plains."

"And we were wondering if you could tell us about the area," Sam added from behind her. "It's near the Atoka valley."

"I like them. They're not liars," Joe said to Dean before answering their question. "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Kay asked 

"Because of the bad things that are happening there?" Joe asked 

"Yes, and we think it has something to do with the old bones we found there," Sam answered, Joe, got this look on face he knew what they were talking about. "Native American bones."

Joe looked at the three of them, then nodded.

"I'll tell you what my Grandfather told me, what his Grandfather told him. 200 years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley, and one day, the American cavalry came to relocate them." Joe began to tell them, Kay could feel the look her brothers shared behind her, but Kay kept her eyes on Joe Whitetree, "They were resistant, cavalry impatient. As my Grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun shared the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time, and by the time the sun rose every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead." Kay had to bite her tongue to keep her tears from falling, Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "they say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village laid dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley, and it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects," Dean said "sounds like nature to me. Six days?"

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive," Joe added then went back to playing his cards. 

"Thank you," Sam told the man and the siblings started to leave.

Joe grabbed Kay's wrist before she could walk away.

"Young wolf, prepare yourself. You may not always see what is coming, but if you learn to listen to the wind, to the silence, to the earth they will tell you." Joe let go of her wrist and went back to his game, Kay started at him for a second longer then hurried after her brothers. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean pushed the Impala as fast as she could go back to Oasis Plains, Dean calls Larry to try and get him out of Oasis Plains by claiming a gas leak but it doesn't work. Sam takes the phone and calls Matt.

"Matt it's Sam. Matt just listen, okay? You have to get your family and get out of there, right now. Because somethings coming. Yeah, a lot more. Matt, you got to make him listen, okay?" 

"Give me the phone," Dean grabs the phone out of Sam's hand. "Matt under no circumstances are you, to tell the truth, he'll just think your nuts. Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side, and you got to go to the hospital, okay?" Dean hang up, "'make him listen' what are you thinking?" 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The get back to Oasis Plains just before midnight, they pull up in front of the Pike house and all the lights are still on and all the cars are still in the driveway. 

"Damn it they’re still here." Dean curses as he shuts the Impala off, "come on."

The siblings get out of the Impala head up the driveway, the front door opens and Larry comes out Matt just behind him. 

"Get off my property before I call the cops!" Larry yelled 

"Mr. Pike listen," Sam tries

"Dad, they're just trying to help," Matt says 

"Get in the house!" Larry orders his son who doesn’t move

"Sorry, I told him the truth" Matt apologized 

"We had a plan, Matt. What happened to the plan?" Dean asked the boy

"Look, the sun's down, it's twelve am. They're coming any minute now" Sam informs Larry, "You need to get your family and go before it's too late."

"Oh, yeah, you mean before the Biblical swarm?" Larry scoffs

The four of them continue to argue but Kay distracted by a surge of magically energy from the land, she can feel it's intent and she can feel the intent of whatever it's summoned that's heading their way.

"I think we're too late," Kay says loudly interrupting the fight, she sways on feet and grabs Dean's arm for support. "Listen."

"Can you hear it?" Dean asks after they all paused to listen to the sound of incoming insects. 

"What the hell?" Larry asks

The buzzing gets louder and more intense, the Pike's electric bug zapper starts crackling like crazy as the bugs fly into it. 

"It's time to go. Larry get your wife," Dean orders 

Larry goes to do that when Matt stops them.

"Guys."

They all turn to look at what's he's looking at and all they can see is the swarm heading their way in the moonlight.

"Everyone inside now!" Kay orders as the sibling leap into motion.

They all scramble inside the Winchesters pushing the Pike's in front of them.

"Is there anyone else in the neighborhood?" Sam asks once their inside 

"No, It's just us." Larry answers 

Kay hears other things thrown around, something about the phone being dead, but she doesn't pay any attention she already heading for the kitchen looking for the cleaning supplies. She locks the windows in the kitchen before she goes through the cabinets pulling out their aerosol cans and bug repellent spray, one was about half empty and the others full. Suddenly the power goes out, Kay hurries back to everyone else. 

"Dean, Sam" 

Catching her brother's attention, she tosses them the aerosol cans, she keeps the bug spray and all of them pull out lighters.

"Now what do we do?" Larry asks

"We try to outlast it," Sam says "hopefully the curse will end at sunrise."

"Hopefully?" 

There was a creaking noise from the fireplace, the buzzing behind it getting louder.

"This place have an attic?" Kay asks

"Yeah," Larry answers 

"Good let's go there," Dean orders

The six of them start heading that way when the bugs come crashing through the fireplace. Admits the screaming and yelling Dean lights up his can making there a clear path up the stairs, they scramble up the attic stairs and Kay hauls the door shut once everyone is in.

"Oh god, what's that?" Joanie asks pointing up at the ceiling where dust was falling down and small holes starting to appear.

The Winchesters head over there Sam and Dean take a look at it Kay gets in front of the Pike's.

"Something's eating through the wood," Dean says

"Termites," Matt says 

"Everyone back!" Dean orders 

Kay helps the Pike's get back as far as they can as her brothers stay up there to try and keep the termites out. Dean lights up his spray as Sam grabs stuff to put over the hole, Kay lights hers when Dean stops. They get the one hole covered but then another opens up closer to Kay and the Pike's, Dean and Sam rush over to them, Dean lights up his spray Kay does the same to hers when his stops. That helps for a moment but then the bugs chew a bigger hole around the hole her brothers had covered up and it comes crashing down. The Winchesters use the spray until it runs out, then back to the Pikes and help cover them from the bugs. The six of them stay huddled until the light starts creeping through the holes.

"Look!" Sam shouts

The bugs start swarming out the hole they made, Sam and Dean both go and look out the hole Kay stays back and when they turn back with thumbs up she slumps back against the wall in relief. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Winchester siblings find a motel in town, grab showers that are sadly not the steam showers, treat some of their stings, grab a couple hours of sleep. Early the next morning they head back to Oasis Plains where they find a moving truck outside of the Pike's house. 

"What? No goodbye?" Dean greats

"Good timing," Larry says another hour and we'd have been gone." He shakes their hands.

"For good?" Sam asks

"Yeah, the development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But you can be sure that I'm going to make damn sure no one lives here again." Larry promises 

"You don't seem to upset about," Kay observes

"Even though this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career," Larry looks at Matt, so do the Winchesters "but somehow I can't bring myself to care."

Sam goes over to talk Matt, Kay and Dean start to help Larry pack up the moving van. Once they were done they walked back to the Impala to wait for Sam, which wasn't too much longer, and then he sat sitting in the Impala next to Kay.

"I want to find Dad," Sam said 

"Me too," Dean agrees from Kay's other side

"Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him." 

Dean and Kay both look over at Sam, "for what?" Dean asks

"All the things I said to him, he was just doing the best he could." Sam explains

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him and you'll apologize. Then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Dean says

Sam laughs, but Kay doesn't her thoughts from yesterday coming back to her.

"Yeah, probably" Sam agrees "let's hit the road."

"Let's"

The Winchester siblings all piled into the Impala, Dean cranked her up and they drove off leaving Oasis Plains in the review. 

,"Hey Pip?" 

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Think fast,"

"Wha- ahh!!!!" Kay shrieked when she caught what Dean threw at her. "Dean, you jackass!" Kay shrieked again and threw the moth out the window.

Sam was bent over in the front because he was laughing so hard, Dean was a little better he could still drive, but he was still chuckling.

"Just you two assholes wait, I'll get you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to start to slow down, I'm getting closer to the end of the semester and my classes are gearing up for finals. There will still be chapters just not as fast as they have been coming.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay had tears in her eyes, God did she want to believe him, but John … Dean must have seen something in her eyes because he frowned then spoke again. 
> 
> "We. Are. Family." Dean stressed, "we don't give a damn about anything or anyone else little sister, you're ours." 
> 
> "And we're yours," Sam added from behind Kay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I enjoy Winchester sister fics and saw there isn't a large pool of them. Also if you like John Winchester you may not like this story, I have mix feelings about him and the parts that don't like him come out in this story, this is not a John friendly story.  
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own Supernatural, only Kay and any other OC that appears in the story.
> 
> Thanks to all the love this story has been getting, it means the world to me!  
> I also made a playlist to go along with this story: https://8tracks.com/absoltrainer/twelfth-night-prt-1

**“It's a thing to see when a boy comes home** **.” ―** **John Steinbeck** **,** **The Grapes of Wrath**

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Allright I've been cursing some websites," Dean started 

"I've had the Newspapers," Kay interjected, Dean gives her the stink eye.

"I think I found a few candidates for our next gig" Dean takes a sip of his coffee, "There's a fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished. Got some cattle mutilations in west Texas. Hey!" Sam looks up from the notepad he's been doodling on, "Am I boring you with this hunting-evil stuff?"

"No. I'm listening, keep going," Sam says then goes back to the notepad.

Dean and Kay share a look then go back to looking at the cases they found.

"Here it talks about a Sacramento man who shot himself in the head three times," Kay said 

They both look at Sam who is still engrossed by the notepad, Dean waves at Sam trying to get his attention. Kay stuck her pen behind her ear making the pixie cut, brown hair look she was sporting kind of stick out on the right side, just a little. 

"Hey, any of these blowing up your skirt, pal?" Dean asks

"Wait, I've seen this" Sam finally says after he flips back to the first page of the notepad.

"Seen what?" Dean asks a little put out, Sam gets off the bed and goes to Dean's bag and starts digging around in it. "What are you doing?"

Sam pulled out John's journal, sets it on the bed with the notepad and starts flipping through the pictures in the front.

"Sam?" Kay questions

"I know where we have to go next," Sam suddenly announces

"Where?" Kay and Dean asks together

"Back home, back to Kansas," Sam says

Kay's eyes widen and she hears Dean scoff,  _Kansas_ , Kay thinks,  _where they lived before Mary died?_

"Random. Where'd that come from?" Dean asks

"Um...., this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Sam asks bringing the photo in his hand over to them. It's the photo of them in front of their old house when Dean and Sam were really young. "The house where mom died?"

Dean picks up the photo and looks at it, "yeah."

"And it didn't burn down completely? They rebuilt it, right?" Sam asks

"I- I-I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about Sam?" 

Kay stays silent and watches her brothers, there are certain things Kay new she had to stay out of when it came to her brothers and the topic Mary Winchester and their old home was one of them.

"Look this is going to sound crazy, but uhh, the people living in our old house I think they might be in danger." Sam explains vaguely

"Why do you think that?" 

 "Uh...just, um..." Sam stammers, "you got to just trust me on this, okay?"

_That's not going to go over well,_ Kay thought as Sam went and started packing his bag, Dean got up to. 

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Trust you?" Dean says

"Yeah," Sam answers

"No way man. You got to give me a little more than that" Dean demands

Both of them are now standing on the other side of the room, Sam is still packing his bag.

"Look, I can't really explain it, is all" Sam tries again

"Tough. I'm not going anywhere until you do." Dean says, just as stubborn as Sam

Sam straightens and sighs, "I have these nightmares."

"We've noticed," Dean says with a little sarcasm

"Well, and sometimes they come true."

There was a pause as Dean tried to process what Sam said, Kay's eyes widen more in shock.

"Come again?" Dean finally says

"Look, Dean... I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened." 

"Sam," Kay breaths out in quiet shock, neither brother pays attention to that,

"Sam people have weird dreams, I'm sure it's just a coincidence" Dean tries as he sits on one of the beds facing Sam. 

"No," Sam insisted "I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, and I didn't do anything because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, our house, with some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, this means something, right?"

"I don't know," Dean said at lost for anything else to say

Kay chose that moment to quietly slip outside room giving her brothers some privacy, she didn't go far, she sat down on the edge of the sidewalk outside their room. It was times like these that she really felt reality of being the half-sister, her brothers had things that only full siblings could have together, not that she minded, but they had an actual home at one point in time, a mom that they had spent real time with even if Sam was only six months she was there, held him, fed him, most defiantly sang him to sleep if Dean's stories were true. Kay didn't have any of that with them she never had a permanent home, unless she counted the Impala, all she knew were motel rooms, and she had Dean instead of a mom and most of the time that was enough for Kay, she loved him, but the few times like this one she wished she did have a mother that took care of her like Dean and Sam had for a short period of time. Kay heard the door open behind her, she quickly wiped her brown eyes with the long sleeve of her green shirt before standing and turning to face her brothers who stood at the door.

"We going to Kansas?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After a few hours of nothing but flat farm land, Dean parked the Impala across the street of what Kay was their old house. Dean shuts the engine off but doesn't get out.

"You going to be alright Dean?" Kay asks softly from the back seat

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean answered then climbed out of the car

Kay stays in the Impala, when her brothers notice she isn't following them they turn back to the Impala.

"Kay, are you coming?" Sam asks

"You guys go on, it's your house, I'll-"

Kay didn't get to finish her sentence, Dean came back to the Impala open her door and pulled her out without saying anything, shut the Impala door and tugged her along after him as he walked up to the house. Kay looked back at San who was right behind them, he was grinning and raised an eyebrow when he saw Kay looking back at him. Kay smiled just a little as she turned back and couldn't stop the warm feeling blooming in her chest at her brother's actions. 

They made it to the front door, Dean let her go and knocked on the door, Kay stood in between them bouncing nervously on her feet. A blonde woman opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked

"I'm sorry to bother you man but we're with-" Dean started, Sam interrupted.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, and sister Kay." Sam introduced them, "We used to live here, and were just driving by and we were wondering if we could see the old place again."

"Winchester," the woman said softly "that's so funny, I think I found some of your old pictures last night."

"You did?" Dean asks a little surprised 

"Yeah, but you weren't in them," The woman said to Kay with a little confusion

"Oh, yeah. Uhh, I was born after they left this house, this is my first time here" Kay explained giving the woman a sheepish smile.

"Okay, come on in" The invites

The siblings filed in and followed the woman through the house, Kay was looking around taking in what she could see and caught Dean doing something similar but with a more painful expression. They followed her into the kitchen where a little girl was sitting at the table and a younger boy was chanting for juice. 

"That's Richie, he's kind of a juice junkie," the woman, Jenny, opens the baby proof fridge and grabs Ritchie's juice. "but, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She gives the little boy his juice and walks back over to the table. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Kay, they use to live here."

"Hi," Sari greats

"Hey, Sari" Sam greats back, Dean and Kay wave to the little girl

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asks

"Yeah, from Wichita" Jenny answers

"You got family here? Or?" Dean follows up, and Kay can tell be the way Jenny's demeaner changes quickly that Dean struck a personal question.

"No, I just needed a fresh start, that's all" Jenny clears her throat, "So new town, new job, I mean as soon as I can find one." Jenny says with forced cheer, she turs and puts some dishes in the sink.

"So, how are you liking it so far?" Sam asks

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home," Jenny stars turning back to them "I mean, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here-" Kay winces, "but this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Kay asks for the first time

"Well, it's getting old, like, the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly,"

"That's too bad, anything else?" Dean asks

"The sinks backed up. Uhh, and the rats in the basement." Jenny answers, "I'm sorry I don't mean to complain."

"It's all right, that's a lot to deal with when you've just moved in," Kay reassures. "Have you seen the rats or just the scratching? Would you like us to take a look while we're here?" 

"Mom?" Sari says before Jenny can reply, Jenny, walks over and kneels next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sari said in her kid whisper

"What, Sari?" Sam asked

"The thing in my closet," Sari answers 

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets," Jenny tries to reassure her daughter, the siblings share a look while Jenny's not looking. "Right?"

"Right, no. No, of course not," Dean answers 

Kay gets a feeling but she's not quite sure if it's bad or good yet, Kay can also see that the little girl was really scared and if Kay could get a feeling for this thing and help reassure the little girl, she would.

"How about you show me, Sari?" Kay asks, "sometimes people can miss things, I didn't live in this house, so might be able to help you. As long as it's ok with your mom" Kay added looking at Jenny who looked sort of relieved when she caught part of Kay's message. 

"Of course, you can show her Sari."

Sari nods and grabs Kay's hand leading her up the stairs to her room, leaving her brothers down stairs. Sari lead Kay right to her closet before she let go of her hand.

"It's in there," Sari said 

"Why don't you sit on your bed, ok?" Kay suggests, Sari nods and does that.

Kay opens the doors to the closet, turns on the light and steps in. Kay turns around slowly in the closet taking in everything, making it seem to Sari that she was looking for the thing in her closet, but the truth was Kay didn't need to. Kay could feel the spirit that was in the closet as soon as she stepped in, it wasn't overwhelmingly strong, or malicious, the spirit felt more protective, or motherly. But on the other hand, Kay could also sense a dark spirit, but in this area, the kinder spirit was most prevalent, almost as if she was shielding Sari from the other presence.

"Did you find it?" 

Kay turned to find Sari standing at the closet doors, gave her a soft smile, crouched down and gestured for Sari to come to her, the little girl did.

"Can you tell about what you saw?" 

"It was a woman, but I couldn't see anything else because she was on fire,"

Kay nods and looks around again, what Sari just said confirmed who Kay thought it was, then she looked back at Sari.

"Hey, Sari you how sometimes how things or people can appear scarring when they really aren't?"

"Yes,"

"Well, that what's in your closet, she might appear scary because she's on fire, but she's really not. She hasn't tried to hurt you has she?"

"No, she hasn't, but how can you tell?"

Kay bit her lip and thought about how to best answer the little girl's question.

"Sari I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else, not even your mom, okay?"

"Okay," Sari nods

"I know she not really scary because I can sense her,"

"Sense her?"

"Um... kind of like a physic, but I can only senses spirits or ghosts,"

"Oh, that's cool"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

Kay and Sari went back down to the others, bringing Sari back down to her mom. The Winchesters left after that.

"Did you hear what Jenny told us? About what Sari saw, a figure on fire?" Sam asked having a hard time keeping his voice down

"And Jenny was the woman you saw in your dreams?" Dean asked having the same problem.

"Guys?" Kay tried and was ignored

"Yes. And did you hear what else she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights? Both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well. I'm just freaked out your weirdo visions are coming true."

"Guys?" She tried again

"Forget about that. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!"

"Has it come back or has it been there the whole time?" Sam was getting frantic

"Maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet." Dean said frustrated 

"For the love of! Would you two just listen to me for a minute!" Kay finally shouted

"Not now Kay!" Dean snaps without looking at her

"Stay out of this Kay, it doesn't involve you," Sam snaps, also not looking at her

"Fine," Kay snapped, hurt, leaving her brothers to argue she climbed into the Impala and slammed the door shut. Kay dug out her CD player and her Disturbed ' _Ten Thousand Fists'_ CD, then hit play completely ignoring and blocking her brothers out. They eventually get in and Dean drives to a gas station, they both get out and are still tense. Kay's still pissed and is still blocking her brothers out with Disturbed. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, this didn't involve her, this was a part of their lives that she had no part in, they didn't share this history. In fact, the only thing they shared was John, and well, she knew where she stood on that front, hell, Sam thought he was the freak of the family when really it was her and the only reason she was even still around was because she was a good weapon and her brothers skewed affection because they raised her, otherwise she would have been something they hunted. A tap on her shoulder caused Kay to nearly jumped out of her skin, she paused her music and pulled out her headphones and saw both her brothers up front looking back at her with concerned expressions. 

"Pip you alright? You look like somebody just stole your knives." Dean said with big brotherly concern 

Kay opened her mouth to answer, but she still had their words and herself doubt ringing in her ears. She snapped her mouth shut and turned away from them, refusing to answer. Sam reached for her but she shrugged his hand off and refused to look at either of them.

"Jesus, Pip, you on your period or something?" Dean asks with just a little bit of heat

"Pip..."Sam tries but Kay refuses to acknowledge him, Sam sighs and doesn't try again.

Dean starts the Impala, grumbling under his breath, and pulls out driving them where ever their off to next, Kay goes back to her music.

Kay took her headphones out when Dean stopped, they were at a garage the one John must have worked at and co-owned when they lived in Lawernce. Dean turned back to look at Kay.

"You going to come with us, or are you going to sit out here and sulk?"

Kay purse her lips but doesn't answer or move to get out, Dean shakes his head and gets out with Sam following him, Sam was also sending her his kicked puppy dog look, but she ignored him.

"They don't even realize," Kay scoffs and shakes her head, of course, her brothers wouldn't even realize what they said or the hurt it caused Kay.

Kay didn't have much more time to dwell on it because her brothers where coming back to the Impala.

"So, Dad went to see a palm reader in town after the fire," Dean says once he got in, Kay raises an eyebrow. "Thought you would want to be up to date."

"That is if you still want to help us," Sam says as Dean pulls away from the garage. "I mean you don't have to stay, you don't have a reason to be here, like we do." 

Kay stares at Sam not believing the words coming out of his mouth, of all of the things to say, Kay squashes down the added on hurt the words caused and sat up straighter clearing her face any emotions.

"No, I'll still help."

"Uhh, good. Here's a payphone lets go look up some psychics," Dean says as he parks the Impala and shares a look with Sam.

"All right, there are a few psychics and palm readers in town." Sam reads out of the phonebook, "There's someone named El Divino, there's the Mysterious Mr. Fortinsky. " Sam laughs and makes a face at them, Kay doesn't react. "Uh, Missouri Moseley, Some dude--"

"Wait, wait—Missouri Moseley?" Dean interrupts 

"What?" Sam looks up at Dean

"That's a psychic?" Dean asks

"Uh, yeah I guess so,"

Dean moves to the back of the Impala and pulls out Dad's journal.

"In Dad's journal, come 'ere look at this,"

Kay slides off the hood and Sam walk away from the pay phone, both of them end up in front of Dean.

"First page, first sentence. Read that." Dean hands the journal to Sam.

 ""I went to Missouri... and I learned the truth."" Sam reads

"I always thought he mean the state," 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They found Missouri Mosley, and were sitting in her waiting room waiting for her to finish up with a client. Sam and Dean sat together on the couch Kay sat in the chair across from them.  

"All right, don't you worry about a thing," Missouri Mosley comes out followed by her client, she chuckles. "Your wife is crazy about you," she walks the man to the door and sees him to the door. "Whew! Poor bastard his woman cold-bangin' the gardener." She chuckles again.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asks 

The psychic turns around and looks at him.

"People don't come here for the truth, they come here for good news." She starts to walk then stops again when none of the Winchesters move "Well? Sam, Dean, and Kay come on already I ain't got all day." 

Kay couldn't help the startled laugh that escaped her as they followed into her sitting room, Kay stood on Dean's left side and a little apart from them.

"Well, well, let me look at you," Missouri says with a delighted laugh "whew, you boys sure, grew up handsome." She laughs again and then shakes her finger at Dean, "and you were one goofy-looking kid, too."

Dean looked at Missouri shocked, while Sam and Kay joined her in her laughing. Missouri turned her attention to Kay, who under the woman's scrutiny, stopped laughing and shifted nervously. Missouri smiled at Kay.

"And you must Kay, the youngest Winchester," Missouri then surprised all of them by pulling Kay into a warm hug. "Oh, honey" Missouri whispered and hugged Kay tighter to her, "this town just has them boys acting goofy, they love you."

Kay gave a tiny, quiet chocked sob and buried her face in the woman's neck. Missouri held a little longer before pulling back, keeping Kay beside her, and smacking both boys on the back of their head's.

"Oww! What was that for?" Dean asked giving Missouri a shocked and offended look while rubbing his head. Sam tried to get answers silently from Kay but she didn't meet his eyes. 

"Oh, you two know what that was for," Missouri stated "men." Missouri shook her head before focusing on Sam. "Sam," she grabbed his hand, then her expression turned sad. "Oh, honey I'm sorry about your girlfriend, ...and your father, he's missing?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and even Kay looked at the woman shocked.

"How did you know all that?" Sam asks

"Well, just now, you were thinking it." Missouri answered

"Well, where is he? Is he ok?" Dean asked

Kay hated the worried and scarred tone Dean used and ached to go to him, but,  _but that's only something real family does_. 

"I don’t know," Missouri answered 

"Don't know?" Dean scoffed, "You're supposed to be a psychic right?"

Missouri got this offended look on her face and Kay's eyes widened as she focused all of it on Dean.

"Boy, do you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" Dean sputtered for a reply but Missouri kept on, "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't pull facts out of thin air." Kay had covered her mouth with her hands to keeping from laughing, but Sam had no such problems and was standing next to Dean smirking, "Sit! Please."

The Winchester's did as she asked, Kay hesitated when she saw the only other spot was between her brothers on the couch. Kay shook her head to clear her thoughts, she could do this, and sat down in between them.

"Boy!" Missouri suddenly snapped, "you put your feet on my coffee table, I'm going to whack you with a spoon."

"I didn't do anything," Dean defended 

"Well, you were thinking about it" Missouri stated

Sam laughed and Kay couldn't hold it anymore and joined him, Dean shot them a wounded look. 

"Ok, so our Dad, when did you meet him?" Sam asked getting back to the main reason they were here.

"He over for a reading, a few days after the fire," Missouri told them, "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say, I... I pulled back the blinds"

"What about the fire?" Dean asks, "do... do you know what killed our mom?"

Kay hated the small break in Dean's voice, she shoved her hands under her legs so she wouldn't reach out to him like she usually did. Kay was so focused on Dean she didn't see the look Sam sent her.

"A little," Missouri replied "your Daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked

"I don't …." Missouri trailed off

"What was it?" Sam asked

"I don't know," Missouri exhales "oh, but it was evil." Missouri looked at all the siblings, "You think something's back in that house?"

Kay thought back to what she sensed when she was there, what she tried to tell her brothers, Kay ducked her head and scrunched her shoulders.

"Defiantly," Kay heard Sam answer, there was a pause then Missouri spoke again.

"Kay, what did you sense? You are much more sensitive than even I would be."

Kay felt both her brother tense beside her, Kay swallowed then looked up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play with me. I know you’re a demi-god, could sense that the moment you three drove up."

The three of them stared at Missouri in shock.

"You... you know what I am?" Kay chocked out finally

Missouri gave her a soft smile before she answered, "Of course I know. Though many others in this life think that your kind are just myths, and while your kind are real they're certainly less of you than in ancient times, I've come across a few in my time." Missouri frowns then looks at Sam and Dean, "why didn't the two of you ask her about the house before you came here?"

Dean and Sam floundered beside her, feeling trapped Kay got up and stood in front of the windows.

"I tried to tell you," Kay said softly looking at the ground. "When we were leaving the house, but you wouldn't let me say anything." 

"When did you-" Dean was cut off by what sounded like an elbow to the ribs, when she looked up Dean was rubbing his side and glaring at Sam who was looking at Kay with beginnings of his puppy eyes, Kay looked at Missouri who nodded.

"I got a feeling, feelings when we were in the kitchen, but it wasn't until Sari took me to her room that I really felt something, somethings." Kay paused "I think it was your old nursery Sam. I felt two spirits, one that was as strong in that particular room, the one that's causing all the problems, and another that was the strongest in that room, something protective…"Kay trailed off not sure if she should say what else she was thinking. She looked at Missouri, refusing to look at her brothers, the woman nodded with a small smile. "And motherly"

"So, something is back in that house," Missouri said breaking the silence "I haven't been back in that house, but I have been keeping an eye on the place. It's been quiet up until now, no sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why would it be acting up now?"

"I don't know," Sam says "but with Dad going missing and J-Jessica dying, and now the house. All of it happening at once - -"

"It feels like something's starting," Kay finishes, remembering and reminding her brothers of her Mother's warning.

"That's a comforting thought," Dean says sarcastically

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

With a little more discussion, it was decided they would go back to the house so Missouri could look over the house, seeing as she had more experience with this kind of stuff. They knocked on the door and an out of breath and frazzled looking Jenny opened the door. 

"Sam, Kay, Dean, what are you doing here?" Jenny asks out of breath looking between the siblings.

"Hey, Jenny. This, um, this is our friend Missouri" Sam said introducing Missouri who stepped up behind Kay.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her around the house, for old time's sake?" Dean asked, trying for a charming smile but not succeeding. 

"No, it's ah, not a good time. I'm kind of busy" Jenny said obviously stressed over something.

Dean stepped forward to stop her, but Kay quickly stepped in front of him stopping him and giving Missouri an opening to step forward. Kay felt Dean run into her back, she felt him take a breath as if he was going to speak and she drove her elbow into his gut and at the same time she heard someone hit Dean.

"Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break!" Missouri said as she stepped forward giving Dean a look, "can't you see she's upset? Please forgive this boy, he means well he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Kay bit her lip to keep from laughing, Missouri must have been the one to hit Dean. Kay kept a straight face as Missouri went on, but Kay couldn't help but disagree with Missouri, she knew Dean was smart, a genius he was the reason she passed math in school, he was usually better with situations like this but Kay knew that being back here was throwing him off his game. By the time Kay tuned back in Missouri had convinced Jenny to let them take a look at the house, Kay stayed with Jenny and the kids in the kitchen, Kay helped Jenny clean up.

"Are you going to get rid of the bad thing?" Sari asked Kay softly

"We are," Kay told the little girl, "we're going to make sure, it won't be able to hurt you or anyone ever again."

Sari nodded then flung her arms around Kay's neck, surprised Kay instinctively wrapped her arms around the little girl in her arms. Kay looked at Jenny over Sari's head and saw the woman looking concerned, she sent Jenny a reassuring smile and got a small but hesitant one back. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After her brother's and Missouri got done looking at the house the four of them left, reassuring Jenny they would be back, that they were just going to get stuff to help them and to call if anything happened while they were gone, they made it back to Missouri's house and she set them to work quickly. Kay and Dean sat at the dining room table putting the stuff Missouri told them to in what looked like little hex bags, while Sam stood behind a chair watching them and Missouri got more jars from a cabinet. 

"So, what is all this stuff?" Dean asked as he dropped a pinch of some root looking stuff onto the cloth. 

"Angelica root, Van Van oil, Crossroad dirt, and a few other odds and ends," Missouri explained

"For purifying?" Kay asked recognizing some of the ingrediencies she listed off.

"What are we going to do with 'em?" Dean asked

"They're going to put them inside the walls, in the North, South, East, and West corners of the house on each floor."

"Punching holes in the drywall," Dean muttered, "Jenny's gonna love that." He sent a look at Sam, Kay snorted.

"She'll live," Missouri sassed

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked

"It should," Missouri answered

"What if," Sam started "what if the other spirit is Mom?"

There was a beat of silence, Dean had froze mid movement.

"If it is your Momma, then she'll be released from the house, be able to move on," Missouri said softly. "We'll each take a floor, we'll have to work fast once the Poltergeist realizes what we're up to things are going to get bad." 

Kay kept her head down and worked on the bags.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They got back to Jenny's and Missouri and Kay got her and the kids out of the house, Sari hugged Kay again before they left. Missouri took the basement, Dean the kitchen, while Kay and Sam took the upstairs. As soon as Jenny and the kids left Kay got a bad feeling, she sighed to herself but went on with her part of their plan. Kay went to Sari's room to her closet where the energy was the strongest. Kay took the harmer to the wall making a hole big enough to fit the bag in, Kay reached into the pocket of her jacket to pull out the bag when she was flung out of the closet. Kay hit the end of Sari's bed, she held in a hiss of pain and tried to get up, but the spirit wasn't giving up and yanked Kay up into the air slamming her on the celling, Kay struggled against the hold trying to get lose but the spirit wasn't letting go, in fact, it seemed intent to kill her on the celling when a sudden pressure appeared around her throat choking her. 

Kay's vision was starting to go black around the edges when there was a burst of orange light and heat signally the other spirit's presence. The force holding her to the celling let her go, a warm force caught her and set her gently on the floor. Kay didn't hesitate once she touched the floor, she could still feel the dark spirit even though the other one was blocking it, Kay scrambled for the closet snatching up the bag and shoving it into the hole. Nothing happened after she shoved the bag into the hole, Kay spun on her feet about to head out after her brothers when there was a bright flash of light and a clap of thunder. When the light was gone so were the two spirits', Kay slumped back against the wall for a moment before she shoved herself off the wall and went in search of her brothers and Missouri. She met her brothers walking out of Jenny's room, their eyes met and before Kay could so much as blink she had two hundred plus pounds, over six foot, overly worried brothers on either side of her. Kay opened her mouth to brush off their worries but all that came out was a croak and pain flared up in her throat.

Sam and Dean ushered her down the stairs to the distorted kitchen, Dean sat her down in a chair as Sam disappeared out to the Impala. Missouri walked over looking worried as well.

"Kay, are you all right?" Missouri asked

Kay opened her mouth to answer only to have Dean shove her flask into her hand and answer for her.

"No, she's not. That damn Poltergeist strangled her, bruised her throat and probably left more bruises that we can't see." Dean answered

Kay glared at him, she could answer for herself and she was  _fine_ , she's had worse before. Sam chose that moment to come back into the house holding her container of bruise cream, Sam opened the container and made moves to be the one to put the cream on the bruises Kay assumed were on her neck. With the adrenaline wearing off, and reassured that neither of her brothers were injured, Kay's feelings toward her brothers pushed to the surface. Kay snatched the container from Sam's hand and stomped off to the bathroom. Once the door was closed Kay sighed then looked at the mirror and saw the vibrate red, purple, and black bruises ringing her neck, Kay grimaced and started putting the cream on her neck. 

_Well, that explains the worry from everyone_ , Kay thought grimacing in pain as she put the cream over a particularly tender spot. Once Kay was done with her neck she took her leather jacket off, pulled her dark blue hoodie off she looked for any other injuries on her arms, sides, and back. Kay didn't see any and she was thankful for that, her sore and bruised throat would be enough to deal with. Kay raised up her defenses once again then left the bathroom pulling on her hoodie as she went, back in the kitchen Kay saw, Jenny and the kids were back, and the others had started cleaning up so she joined them.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It was late by the time they left Jenny's house, Dean helped Missouri down the steps, Kay turned back and waved at Jenny who had followed to the door to see them off she waved back then shut the door. They took Missouri back to her house, Sam convinced them to head back to Jenny's house to keep watch, which is where they were now. 

"So, tell me again, why are we still here?" Dean asked as he looked out at the house

"I don't know. I-I just. I still have a bad feeling" Sam told Dean

"That's usually Kay's area," Dean joked looking in the back seat where their little sister laid asleep, Dean was worried, hell they both were, they knew Kay was upset with 'em but neither one of them could figure out what they had done to make her that way. "Missouri did her thing whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, this should be over."

"Yeah, yeah probably, but I just want to make sure that's all."

"Yeah, well the problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean said as he leaned back closing his eyes. 

"Dean. Dean!" Sam said loudly hitting Dean and waking Kay up in the back as he rushed out of the Impala, Dean and Kay following.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny!" Dean ordered

The rushed in the house Dean headed for Jenny's room while Sam and Kay headed for the kids.

"Get Ritchie!" Kay yelled and Sam nodded

Kay ran to Sai's room where a figure on fire stood just outside of Sari's closet.

"Kay!" Sari yelled

Kay quickly made her way to Sari's bed, "Come here, don't look Sari." 

Kay picked Sari up and the girl hid her face in Kay's neck, Kay met Sam just outside and they both took their charges as fast as they could down the stairs. A cold shiver raced down Kay's spine and heard a low growling noise.

"Sam, take Sari and get all three of you outside" Kay ordered handing the little girl to her brother.

"Kay-" Sam starts

"I'm going to right behind you, know move!"

Sam grits his jaw but heads out in front of Kay, Kay takes three steps before something grabs her and drags her back into the kitchen, she hears Sari scream but all her attention is on trying to get away from the Poltergeist. Kay was thrown into the table which broke under her weight, Kay struggled to get up but the Poltergeist caught her again sending her crashing onto the counter braking glass, wood and sending plates and silverware flying.  _Shit_ , Kay thought as she was grabbed again by her throat and hoisted up the wall and held there, she could hear Sam and Dean calling her name. The spirit on fire appeared and walked toward where the dark spirit had Kay pinned, vaguely heard her brothers calling her name and get closer but all her attention was on the second spirit she could finally through the fire that surrounded her. 

Sam and Dean appeared in Kay's field of vision, Dean held the shotgun up at the approaching on fire spirit. 

"No, Don't! Don't!"

"What? Why?!" Both Dean and Sam said

"Because I know who it is," Kay said from where she was still held off the floor, "I can see her now."

The fire around the spirit faded slowly and when it was gone the ghost of Mary Winchester stood in front of them. 

"Mom," Dean and Sam said together 

Mary smiled at the two of them and Kay heard both of them sniffle.

"Dean. Sam." Mary stated looking at each of the boys with love and pride, her smile turned down as she looked at Sam "I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" Sam asked

ary didn't answer, but she looked sad, she then turned to Kay still held on the wall. Mary reached out and put a cold hand on Kay's cheek giving her a smile that Kay assumed all mothers give their children. 

"Kay, take care of them, for me" Mary softly told Kay

"I-I will" Kay promised, knowing that this was one order she would have no problem following. 

Mary smiled one last time at the three of them then turned away from them and looked up at the celling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my daughter."

Mary caught fire again and rushed up at the celling. The force holding Kay disappeared, she was dropped back to the floor, her brothers caught her before she could hit the floor. 

"Mom?" Dean whispered 

All three siblings had tears in their eyes, Kay leaned heavily on Dean.

" _Now_ it's over." Sam said softly 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next morning found the Winchesters and Missouri back at Jenny's, Dean was at the Impala with Jenny looking through the pictures she had found and given to him. Kay sat next to Sam on the steps waiting on Missouri as she did one last look through the house. 

"Whew, well there are no more spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." Missouri said as she came out and sat next to Sam and Kay

"Not even my mom?" Sam asked

"No," Missouri said softly 

Kay swallowed thickly and got up walking some ways away from both Sam and Missouri. 

"What happened?" Sam asked

"Your mom's energy and the Poltergeist energies canceled each other out," Missouri explained, "your Mom destroyed herself taking that thing out."

"Why would she do that?" Sam asked holding back tears, Missouri gives him a sad but knowing look.

"Well, to protect her kids, of course," Missouri said 

Sam looked away trying not to let the tears fall, Missouri reached out to touch him, but decided against it. 

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?" Sam finally asked sounding a little desperate

"I know I should all the answers, but I don't know," Missouri answered looking anywhere but Sam and found her attention drawn to the young demi-goddess. "But I do know is that you and your brother have some patching up to do." Missouri finished with a nod toward Kay.

Sam looked at his little sister who was standing in between where Sam was sitting and where Dean was at the Impala. He looked confused and Missouri wondered if she was going to have to knock some sense into the boys when he paled. 

"Oh,"

"Sam, Kay you ready?" Dean called out

Kay nodded but waited for Sam to get up before walking toward the Impala, Sam hurried after her saying goodbye to Jenny as he past her. The siblings got to the Impala before Missouri called out.

"Don't you three be strangers now or hesitate to call if you need help!"

"We won't" Dean answered as Sam and Kay nodded

"See you around," Missouri said giving Sam a very pointed look

Sam nodded again and climbed into the car, Dean started the Impala and drove off, Missouri shook her head and started back to her house. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Missouri made it back to her house and unlocked the door, she sighed as she walked through her house and set her purse down. 

"That boy, he has such powerful abilities," Missouri stated out loud "why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." She said again turning and walking into her sitting room where John Winchester was sitting.

"Mary's spirit, do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do." Missouri said, "saved your girl too"

John's face which had been heavy with grief and unshed tears, turned angry at that before it went back to grief as he decided to ignore the last comment. He gazed down at his wedding ring, Missouri sighed angrily.

"John Winchester, I could slap you. Why don't you go talk to your children?"

"God, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to see them boys, but I can't not until I know the truth." 

"You have a daughter to," 

John's face turned dark and angry, "No, I don't. I have no daughter. Just that monster. The only reason it's even still alive is it can keep the boys safe."

"Demi-gods aren't monsters John Winchester, they're just as human as you or me." Missouri said the last part and walked away. Missouri hoped that John would change his mind on the subject of his only daughter before it was too late, but she feared it was too late to repair the damage already done.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean didn't stop driving before they were two states away from Kansas, it was dark and nearing midnight. The three of them kept silent the entire ride, when Dean pulled into the motel parking lot Kay got out without a word and went to check them in. When she got back her brothers had all their bags out, she leads the way to their room, she snags her bag from Sam and takes the bathroom first. The brothers share a look, and began moving quickly, they moved the nightstand and all its contents out from between the beds then shoved the two beds together. They both quickly throw on their PJ''s before the bathroom door opens again and they pounce on the little figure coming out. Kay barely has time to struggle before she thrown on to the shoved together beds squashed between her brothers who seemed to have turned into octopuses. 

"Let me go," Kay hisses angrily at them

"Nope," Dean says popping the 'p'

"This is the only way we'll be able to apologize for being dicks," Sam adds

Kay freezes and tenses up.

"I don't-"

"Stow the crap Kay, we hurt you," Dean says seriously, Kay clinches her eyes shut.

"We were assholes and didn't even realize it till it was all over," Sam says softly "Kay, you are our sister, no matter if we have the same mom or not."

"Our business is your business," Dean adds "even when it comes to Mom. She obviously already claims you."

Kat swallowed back tears trying not to listen to her brothers, but the giant jerks wouldn't stop or let her go.  _It d_ _oesn't_ _matter what they thought or Mary, if John still..._ Kay uses some of her supernatural strength to get out of her brother's arms and stumble out of the bed. She didn't turn to look back at them, she stands away from the bed and wraps her arms around herself.

"Look, it's alright you don't have to try and sugar coat it ok? I get it, I'm the half-sister and there are-" Kay is once again cut off.

Dean stood in front of her, he grabbed her face and made her look at him, his face was serious and his eyes... his eyes were just as serious, but also full of love.

"Kay, I don't know how you got it into your head that just because we don't have the same mothers mean that you are somehow less of our sister or excluded from any part of our sibling relationship, but it's not true." Dean kept his eyes locked with Kay's and refused to let her look away, "you are the most important thing in our lives. I don't give a damn if your "half" our blood, "full" blooded, or no blood relation at all, we were raised together. Dad-" Dean stops licks his lips then continued, " _I_ raised you two, that's all that matters, you understand?" 

Kay had tears in her eyes,  _God_  did she want to believe him, but John … Dean must have seen something in her eyes, because he frowned then spoke again.

"We. Are. Family." Dean stresses, "we don't give a damn about anything or anyone else little sister, you're ours."

"And we're yours," Sam added from behind Kay 

Kay's tears finally started falling as her brother's point hit home, she let out a choked whimper and Dean reeled her in close tucking her under his chin. Sam joined the group hug sliding in behind her, Kay felt one of Dean's arms let go of her to hold Sam as well. Her brothers let her cry for a while saying nothing but keeping her wrapped up between them, after a while, Kay exhausted herself and her tears her brothers moved them back to the beds, Sam curled around her tucking her head under his chin. Kay felt Dean's leg pressed up against her back and knew he was sitting up to keep watch over them, Kay wanted to protest but she was to exhausted and fell asleep before she could say anything thing, Sam followed her shortly after. 

Unknown to anyone, the first of the unrepairable damage that Missouri feared appeared in Dean, who was going over and over in his head trying to figure out where his little sister got that ridiculous idea in her head that just because they didn't share both parents made her any less their family and all Dean kept coming back to was one answer. Their Father, John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to start to slow down, I'm getting closer to the end of the semester and my classes are gearing up for finals. There will still be chapters just not as fast as they have been coming.


	10. Asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, only Kay and the other OC's belong to me.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait between updates, but finals and life got a little crazy.
> 
> I'm going to say that there is a trigger warning for the end of this chapter, it's not for me but it might be for some so I am adding it just in case.

**“All emotions, even those that are suppressed and unexpressed, have physical effects. Unexpressed emotions tend to stay in the body like small ticking time bombs—they are illnesses in incubation.”**    
**―** **Marilyn Van** **Derbur** **,** **Miss America by Day: Lessons Learned from Ultimate Betrayals and Unconditional Love**  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay was in the Motel's bathroom finishing up getting ready when she hears her brothers starting to argue again. Kay rolled her eyes, while she couldn't hear what they were saying but it was most likely about John all of their arguments now were about John. Kay ignored them and focused on her hair, she was trying out different styles and colors to see which one she liked, after a few more minutes she settled on long curly hair that started out dark blonde color at the top and then faded to a lighter blonde at the ends. Satisfied Kay walked out of the bathroom sliding her green plaid shirt over her dark blue t-shirt, just in time to hear Dean say: 

"Sam, Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going." 

And start packing. Kay sent a startled look at Sam who just shook his head and started packing too, Kay looked between her brothers then shook her head and joined them in packing. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

They made it to Rockford, checked into a motel, and found out where the cop who killed him self's partner might be. As they drove to the bar siblings argued over what their cover would be and how they would go about getting the information they needed. It was agreed, reluctantly on her brother's part, that Kay would work the crowd to see if she could learn anything from the other locals while her brothers went after the cop. Kay walked into the bar before her brothers and made it to the opposite end of the bar from the cop, Kay ordered herself a beer from the bartender then glanced around the room evaluating her options. She sees a couple of good prospects for information and already sees she has several people's attention, both men and women,  _huh_ , Kay bites her bottom lip and eyes the brunette woman who looked like she was only a couple years older than Kay. She makes eye contact, makes sure the other woman clearly sees her give her a  _subtle_ , slow once over, Kay waits till she sees the brunette start to make her way over before she slowly turns and takes her beer from the bartender.  

Kay doesn't watch the others woman's approach physically but follows the woman's lust, that's directed at Kay, gets closer. The woman slides up in front of Kay and leans on the bar and orders herself a beer, giving Kay a subtle searching look of her own. 

"New to town?" The brunette asks, making polite conversation as she waits for the bartender. 

"Just got into town," Kay replies and sees Dean slid into the seat in front of the cop. Kay focuses most of her attention on the woman in front of her and the rest on Dean, the brunette gets her beer, Dean is able to ask a few questions then Sam appears. 

"Hey, buddy, how about leaving the poor guy alone, huh?!" Sam says loudly yanking Dean out of the seat and shoves him away. Kay frowns, Sam had shoved Dean harder than necessary. "The man's an officer! Why don't you show a little respect?!"  

By now everyone in the bar is staring at the two of them, Dean looks between Sam and the cop, then walks away. After Dean leaves everyone goes back to what they were doing, Kay turns back to the woman in front of her. 

"Kay," Kay introduces herself holding out her hand to the woman. 

"Erica," the woman introduces taking Kay's hand. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay leaves the bar a while later before Sam does with a grin, a phone number, a date, and the low down on the asylum. Kay sees Dean leaning on the Impala and makes her way toward him pulling her jean jacket a little bit closer against the cool spring night.  

"Get anything?" Dean asks, Kay's grin gets bigger, "besides the number for the brunette you were eying." 

"Yeah, I did, a whole lot about the asylum." 

The door opens up behind Kay, Dean glances back and frowns. 

"You shoved me kind of hard in there don't a think?" Dean asks, and Kay knows its Sam. 

"I had to sell it didn't I?" Sam asks rhetorically, feeling the tension Kay steps out from between them and heads for the back seat. "It's called method acting." 

"Huh?"  

"Never mind," Sam brushes off 

"It's an acting technique, where the actor completely emotionally identifies with the part," Kay pipes up causing both of the boys to look at her in shock "what?" 

"Nothing," Dean "what about the cop? Get anything from him?" 

"Yeah, the same thing we've heard already. Everyone loved him, he was a good guy, he and his wife did have some fights but they're normal married people fights, top of his class." Sam answered 

"Anything about the Asylum?" 

"Oh yeah. A lot." 

After Sam gives them the low down about what he got from the cop and Kay added in what she got from Erica, the siblings decided it would be best to wait and check the place out in the morning, knowing that if there was something going on they would be less liking to run into anything before they knew what it was.  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Way too early for any proper person, the Winchesters pull up to the Asylum. Grumbling under her breath Kay climbs over the fence with her brothers and quickly makes their way into the asylum.  

"So, apparently, the cops chased the kids here into the south wing" Sam explains gesturing to the doors.  

"South wing, huh?" Dean looks at the doors, "wait a second." Dean pulls out John's journal and starts flipping through the pages, "south wing, south wing." Kay and Sam move closer to Dean, to see what he was looking at. "In 1972 three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. And the way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place." 

"Whatever's going on, the south wing seems like the heart of it," Sam says 

"But if kids have been spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"  

Kay moves closer to the door and picks up the rusty looking chains. 

"Looks like the doors were chained," she pipes up 

"They could have been chained up for years," Sam adds coming to stand next to Kay. 

"Yeah to keep people out, or to keep something in," Dean adds ominously 

The siblings exchanged a look then Sam pushed the door open. 

 

"Hey, let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel" Dean quips 

"Hey what about me?" Kay asks 

"You're more of a Melinda Gordon," Dean says 

"Guys, come on" Sam complains 

Both Kay and Dean chuckle, Dean pulls out the E.M.F. meter. 

"I'm serious Sam, you've got to be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that E.S.P, thing you got. 

"I told you, it's not E.S.P. !" Sam snaps, defensive, "I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams. " 

"Yeah whatever, don't ask don't tell." 

"I'm not sure that's how you're supposed to use that Dean," Kay says from behind her brothers. 

"Yeah, yeah" Dean waves a dismissive hand 

"Are you getting any readings on that thing or not?" Sam asks 

Her brothers continued forward, Kay trailed behind them looking around and grimacing at all the dust, cobwebs, dead bugs. . . a sudden thought came to Kay. She hasn't got the boys back for the moth incident two weeks ago, and with nothing here at the moment .  .  . a mischievous grin spread across Kay's face and she falls back some more. Kay takes a closer look at her surroundings seeing a bunch of cobwebs, dead spiders and  _ah there!_  With a wicked grin Kay hurries over and picks up the live spider, she makes sure to cup her hands so the spider can't get away and neither of her brothers can see it then she hurries to check up with them. When Kay catches back to them they had found what use to be an operating room. 

"Electroshock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people" Dean says. "Kind of like my man Jack in  _Cuckoo's Nest_." 

Kay snickers at Dean as she slips past Sam, who is giving Dean an unimpressed look. 

"So? Ghosts possessing people?" Dean asks. 

"Maybe," Kay says. 

"Or maybe's like Amityville or the Smurl Haunting," Sam adds 

"Spirits driving people insane?" Kay asks  

"Kind of like my man Jack in  _The Shining_ ," Dean says with a smirk. 

Dean has his back to Kay, so she took advantage of the opportunity and placed the wolf spider on Dean's back. She steps back and watches the brown, hairy spider crawl up Dean's back for a few seconds, savoring the moment before she gets on with her revenge.  

 

"So, when are we going to-" Sam starts turning toward his siblings, but then freezes his face going pale. 

"Sam?" Dean questions. 

Sam points a shaking finger at something behind Dean and starts backing away, Dean frowns and turns his head to see what the problem is but is stopped short by something brown crawling on his shoulder. 

"Spider!" Dean shrieks then starts jumping around and swiping at his shoulder. 

Dean's failing causes him to run into Sam taking them both down to the floor with a loud crash as they take some of the equipment with them. The two of them spends moments cursing and trying to shove away from each other when the sound of howling laughter breaks through their panic. They stop share a long look then they both turn and look at their sister who is using an old cart to keep herself upright through her laughter. 

"Kay!" They shout causing Kay to laugh harder 

They finally untangle themselves and get up off the floor, standing side by side they glare at Kay. 

"The hell Kay? That wasn't funny!" Dean hisses 

"We're on a hunt" Sam gestures wildly, "why?" 

Kay stops laughing and fixes her brothers with a deadpan look, "Oklahoma, Moth." 

Dean and Sam frown both trying to figure what she means, Dean gets it first. 

"Really? That was two weeks ago and it was a dead moth, and it was only one." Dean says 

"Still a moth," Kay says sweetly 

"Ok I can see why you got Dean, but why did you have to make yourself look like a clown?" Sam asks, Kay sends him a withering look. 

"One you laughed, two you didn’t stop him, and three you didn't warn me," Kay explains 

Both boys blink, Sam looks sheepish but Dean still looks a little mad. Kay grins sweetly at him and holds up a nameplate she found on the cart. 

"Library anyone?" 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

"Are you sure I shouldn't have gone in?" Kay asks for what feels like the hundredth time since Sam walked into the building. 

"We can't rely on your skills all the time Kay," Dean answered then the two of them spotted Sam. "Dude you were in there forever, what the hell were you talking about?"  

Sam walked right past both of them heading straight for the Impala, he didn't look at either of them. Kay frowned,  _that's_ _weird_ , she thought as she followed him. 

"Just, ah, the hospital, you know,"  Sam answered 

"And?" Kay prompted 

"And the South Wing. It's where they housed the real hard cases, the psychotics, the criminally insane." Sam explained, Kay grimaced. 

"Sounds cozy," Dean said 

"Sounds like somewhere they'd send us," Kay mutters  

"One night in '64 they rioted, attacked the staff, each other." Sam continues. 

"So the patients took over the asylum?" Dean guess 

"Any deaths?" Kay askes as the reach the Impala. 

"Some patients and staff. I guess it was pretty gory, some of the bodies were never recovered. Including our chief of staff Ellicott." 

Kay shudders, that was horrible to think about no wonder the placed smelled like it did, it had decomposing bodies hidden in it. 

"They transferred all the surviving patients and shut the hospital for good," Sam ends. 

"So, we have a bunch of angry spirits that died violent deaths" Kay starts. 

"And a bunch of dead bodies," Dean adds "sounds like a good time. Let's check out the hospital tonight." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The Winchester siblings got back to the Asylum about two hours after the sundown, Sam and Dean each had an E.M.F. reader, a flashlight, and Sam had the camcorder. They quickly climbed back over the fence and made their way back to the south wing, they'd barely made it through the doors of the Asylum when Kay felt a chill run down her spine and a terrible feeling settles around her.  

"Guys," Kay calls softly. Her brothers hear her and turn around catching a look at her face, they then share a look =, and move so she's in e middle of them. 

"We'll be fine Kay," Dean mutters and Sam agrees with him. Kay takes a deep breath then nods. 

"Ok." Kay takes a deep breath, "You should know the ghosts are out." 

"Great," Dean snarks, Sam looks at the camcorder. 

"Look at all the orbs of light I'm picking up," Sam says showing his siblings. 

"Great, multiple angry spirit out and about, just as many uncovered bodies, if they are the cause of all this," Dean begins 

"We have to salt and burn them." Kay finishes for him. 

"Just be careful, especially you Kay, the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed spirit is a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer," Dean says, Kay bites back her normal response, she nods instead as the three of them make their way down the hall. They came to three doors, each of them took a room but other than sensing the spirits nothing happened in Kay's room. 

"Dean! Kay!" 

Kay rushes out of the room, meeting Dean and the two of them head for Sam. 

"Sam get down!" Dean shouts raising the shotgun, Sam drops and Dean shoots the ghost with the rock salt. Kay hightails it to Sam once the ghost is gone with Dean right on her tail. "Sam you ok man?" 

"She didn't try to hurt me," Sam mumbles "or attack me. So, what did she want?" Dean and Kay share a look. The siblings started walking further down the hall when a clanking sound from a room caught their attention, so the three of them make it over to the room, slowly making their way toward the only thing in the room, a bed, that had been thrown up against the wall. When they get close to it Sam grabs the bed and yanks it away, it’s a teenage girl maybe sixteen with blonde hair and tears streaming done her face. 

"Hey, easy, we're not going to hurt you," Dean says lowering his gun. 

"What's your name?" Kay asks 

"Katherine. Kat." Comes the shaky reply 

"Nice to meet you, Kat. I'm Kay and these are my brothers Dean and Sam" Kay introduces. 

"What are you doing here, Kat?" Sam asks 

"My boyfriend, Gavin. He thought it would be fun to come see some ghost, I thought this was all fake." Kat says, wrapping her arms around herself. "But I've seen things, I heard Gavin scream." 

"Ok, Kat? Sam and Kay are going to get you out of here then we're going to go find your boyfriend." Dean says as he grabs the girl by her elbow pulling her up and toward the door, she stops. 

"No!No! I'm not leaving without Gavin." She insists, "I'm coming with you."  

"It's not a joke, it's dangerous around here," Dean argues  

"That's why I've got to find him," she says. The siblings share a look and Dean sighs. 

"I guess. Then we're going to spit up then, let's go." Dean orders as he leads the way out the room. "Sam will come with me and Kay will go with Kat." 

 <<<<<<<<<<

"Gavin?" Kat calls, "Gavin!" 

"Kat," Kay says, "what kind date is a haunted asylum?"  

"I don't know," Kat laughs just a little, "I thought we were going to the movies." Kay moves the flashlight around as the two of them walk. "I think he was trying to impress me or something." Kay snorts. 

"Great plan," Kay says sarcastically, Kat snorts "but Kat, next time, if someone says a place is haunted, don't go in." 

The two keep walking both of them calling out Gavin's name, the flashlight in Kay's hand started flickering. 

"Shit," Kay hissed 

"Kay?" Kat asked hesitantly, Kay reached back and gripped Kat's arm pulling her close as her eyes adjusted to the gloom. 

"Kat stick close, we're going to go back the way we came," Kay says as she starts to move the two of them backward. That's when something grabbed a hold of Kat yanking her into a room, Kay was pulled along with her because of her grip on Kat's arm, the door slammed shut behind them. Kat screamed and banged on the door crying out, Kay had her back to the taller girl taking in the room she could sense a presence in here with them she just couldn't see it yet.  

"Let us out! Let us out!" Kat screams. Kay sees a flicker of movement and internally curses herself for not taking the other shotgun when Dean offered it.  

"Kat!" "Kay!" Came three shouts from outside. 

"Get us out!" Kat screams. The spirit flickers into view and Kay grimaces at his appearance, but she grabs Kat moving them away from the door and ghost. "Wha- AHHH!" Kat scream once she catches sight of the spirit in the room with them. Kat clutches at the back of Kay's jacket keeping as close to her as she could as Kay kept them away from the spirit. 

"Pip, it's not going to hurt you!" Sam shouts 

"Are you crazy?" Kat shouts back 

"Listen you have to face it!" 

"I have to what?!"  

"The spirits are trying to communicate, you have to face it Pip!" Dean explains. 

"You've got to be shitting me," Kay mutters as she stops moving facing the spirit. Kat whimpers behind her and hunkers down trying to hide behind Kay as the spirit gets closer to them. Kay holds still as the spirit leans down to whisper in her ear. 

"One thirty-seven," the spirit whispers then disappears. Kay takes a deep breath as the door unlocks and opens, Kat rushes out to the door to her boyfriend as Dean and Sam rush to Kay. Sam checks them room out seeing nothing the two of them usher Kay out of the room. 

"Kay are you-" 

"One thirty-seven," Kay interrupts Dean, "that's what he said. One thirty-seven." Dean and Sam exchange looks. 

"Room number." They say together then crouch down over the bag talking quietly as Dean reloads the shotgun, Kay ignores them in favor of stretching out her senses to get a better feel of the area. After her encounter with the last spirit, Kat is less than surprised to not feel any malicious feelings around them, or at least not anywhere close. Sam and Dean stand up. 

"Ok, are you ready to get out of here?" Dean asks 

"That's an understatement," Kat answers 

"OK you two are going to get them out of here," Dean says handing the bag to Sam and turning on his flashlight. "I'm going to find room one thirty-seven." 

"No, I am," Kay says "it will be easier for me to find the room." 

"It will also be easier for the ghost to knock you around," Dean argues.  

"I'm still going, you two need to get them out of here," Kay counters 

"Kay-" 

"No! I'm going and that's final." Kay firmly interrupts them and walks off down the hall she was heading with Kat ignoring her brother's calls behind her. 

 <<<<<<<<<<<<

Kay continuous down the hall looking for room one thirty-seven, as she goes the spirits that are trapped in this place appear as she passes doors and large rooms. They didn't do anything but watch her which, in Kay's opinion was almost as bad as if they tried to get her, it made a shiver run down Kay's spine and her bad feeling worsens. Kay finds the room, the other spirits stopped several doors back, Kay takes a deep breath. 

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going into the room?" 

Kay yelps, fumbling with the flashlight, as she stumbles back away from the man who just appeared in front of her. She gets herself under control as the pale and darkly dressed man watches her with some disdain. 

"Mortals," Hades mutters. 

"Why the hell are you here?" Kat asks, Hades raises an eyebrow, "sir" Kay adds quickly. 

"How do you plan on stopping this, malevolent spirit?" Hades asks ignoring Kays rather rude question.  

"By finding the body and burning it" Kay answers 

"Ahh," Hades says "how very . . . mundane" 

"Is there another way?" Kay asks, doing her best to keep her irritation in check. Hades eyes her. 

"For a mortal? No. For a Demigod? Yes" Hades gives her a sly smile. Kay swallows nervously, she was so going to regret this. 

"What do you want from me?" Kay asks Hades's smile widens. He holds out a pale hand and a sword appears in it, Kay sucks in a sharp breath and takes a step back away from the sword. The sword was terrifying. The sword was three-foot-long, the blade was solid black with small silver Greek letters etched in it, and the handle was a dark purple colored leather with two clawed ends, one just above the blade and one at the top of the handle curving in toward each other. The blade wasn't shaped like her Celestial Bronze sword from her mother, instead the blade has one straight edge, well a relatively straight edge, it had one slight rise to the top of the blade, on the bottom side of the blade it bowed out slightly before curving back up staying straight and smooth after that. The shadows around them seemed to get darker and the air cooler. 

"This is a blade made from Stygian iron, a rare metal only found in my realm. It can suck the essence of any monster, God, mortal, and to those that are already dead." Hades explains "only those in my favor, with my blessing, can wield a blade made from this metal. It will make fighting this spirit much simpler, no?" 

"Yes, it will," Kay answers eyeing the blade and the God attached to it. "But what do you want from me in return?" Hades smirks. 

"You'll owe me a favor," Hades informs her "so whatever I want. Do you want it?" Kay is conflicted, on one hand, this blade will help get rid of the malevolent spirit with less danger on their part, but on the other hand, she will owe this God a favor and she dreads what kind of favor he would call in. "Tick tock, little demigod, I will not wait forever and your brother won't last that long either." Fear shot through Kay,  _her brothers_ _are_ _in danger_ , she swallowed her dread. 

"Deal." 

"Splendid." 

 <<<<<<<<<

"Sam? Dean?" Kay called. She had made her way quickly to the basement after Hades handed her the sword, it was well balanced in her hand but had sent a cold chill down her spine as soon as she touched the leather-wrapped pommel of the sword. The sound of fighting caught her attention, she rushed forward into a small room to see her brother fighting. "Shit!" Kay sheathed the sword so the blade wouldn't touch her brothers and rushed forward pulling them apart, shoving them to different sides of the room. "What the hell guys?" 

"I'm tired of taking his orders," Sam hisses 

"Yeah, well I'm tired of your bad attitude, and you fighting me at every turn" Dean saps back.  Kay feels the dread come back when she notices the blood under both of their noses. 

"Hey!" Kay snaps "get it together long enough to get those two civilians out of here!" 

"No, no. Let him get it off his chest now Kay," Dean says raising his arms "let the poor  _abused_ giant  _baby_  get all his  _hurt_  feelings out." Kay shoves Sam back when he charges at Dean, Kay hides her wince at Dean words instead choosing to focus on her possessed brothers. 

"The only reason we're here is because he's following Dad's orders like a good little soldier. He always does what Dad says without question." Sam lays out 

"Sam," Kay tired 

"You do the same thing!" Sam snaps loudly at Kay, who flinches this time taking a step back. "You're even worse than he is!" 

"You have no room to talk Sam! You've always whined, and complained, and fought Dad at every turn like some spoilt little kid! You weren't the one who had to give up their childhood to raise their little siblings!" Dean flings at Sam grabbing his attention from Kay.  

"You're so desperate for his approval! Both of you! At least I have a mind of my own, I'm not pathetic like you two." 

"So, what are you going to do Sam? Kill me? Kill Kay? Go ahead do it!" Dean hands Sam his Pistol, another one in his other hand. 

"No!" Kay shouts moving to get back in between them only to freeze when both guns were pointed at her. She looked up from the guns to meet her brother's eyes, and only found anger there. 

"You're always doing that," Dean says "always jumping in the middle and stopping us." 

"As if being a demigod makes you better than us" Sam sneers, "it doesn't  _Kayleigh_. You're a freak like me, hell it makes you an even bigger freak." 

"You're not in charge,  _Kayleigh_ , just because you're stronger" Dean sneers, "and have powers." 

Kay backs away from them, her back against the wall her breathing coming in short breaths, the more her brothers talked other the worse it got.  _See,_ a voice hissed in the back of Kay's mind,  _they don't really care for you, they're just like him._  

"Shut up," Kay hissed her hands covering her ears, "shut up!" in a fit of desperation and anger Kay used one of her powers. Sending a strong gust of wind out toward her brothers, it knocks into them sending them flying into opposite walls knocking them out. The air temperature around them dropped several degrees, Kay's eyes flew open and a spirit wearing a white lab coat appeared in front of her. 

"I'm going to fix you," The ghost said reaching out for Kay. 

"Hell no." Anger shot through Kay, this bastard was the reason for her brother's behavior in the room, her hand shot to the sword on her hip she drew it in one quick motion, slicing through the ghost middle before he could touch her. The spirit froze, split in two, his mouth opened in a silent scream then he exploded in a dark cloud.  

 <<<<<<<<<

Kay found the body before her brothers woke up and burned it just in case, the sword Hades had given her vanished once the spirit and the body was gone, having told her that this would happen Kay was unsurprised when it vanished. Her brothers woke up not long after, she kept her communication with them to a minimum as they got back to the two civilians and finally got out of the Asylum. They didn't talk to each other on the way back to the motel room, though Sam and Dean did share many looks on the drive back.  

"Pip, we didn't mean any of it," Sam says finally breaking the silence, once they were back in the room. 

"You remember everything?" Kay asks dully, her back to them. 

"We do, but we didn't mean any of it." Dean says, "at least we didn't mean to threaten you." Kay swigs around to face Dean shocked he would even admit something like that and found Sam looking at him in surprise too. 

"Oh, so you didn't mean to almost shot me but everything else you said you meant huh?" Kay says with disbelief.  

"We're angry, I'm angry." Sam says "I'm angry that we can't find Dad or the demon that killed mom and Jess. And said a lot of stuff that I didn't mean." 

"Just that you knew would hurt," Kay says in a flat tone 

"Didn't mean any of that stuff Pip," Dean adds in. "This whole Dad being missing and everything has all of us wound tight and we know where to hit when we want to hurt." Kay was trembling. 

"So that makes all of that ok?" she finally asks, voice shaking. "That makes it ok that you almost shot me? That you said all of those . . . hurtful things?" 

"No, it doesn't," Sam Dean says, "look Kay, Pip-" 

"Does it make it ok that you treated me just like John!" Kay shoats over Dean, "what's next? You two going to beat me? Or do you finally agree with John? Am I useless now? are you going to do what he promised to do when I became useless?" 

There was silence after Kay unloaded, her brothers were paled in shock and Kay, when what she said registered froze, then paled as well, the siblings stood in shocked silence starring at each other.  _Fuck_ , Kay thought then bolted out the door.  

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Kay doesn't consciously pick a direction but by some twist of fate she ends up on Missouri's doorstep. The older woman opens her door before Kay can knock, she didn't say anything, she took Kay's hand and pulled her in. Once the door was shut she pulled Kay into a warm hug. 

"Oh honey," Missouri said and Kay broke down into tears. "Shhh, it'll be ok." 

 

Kay spends two weeks with Missouri, but she knew she couldn't stay this would be one of place her brothers would come looking for her. Missouri understood this and helped her with the supplies she would need, as Kay was getting ready to walk out the door Missouri gave her one last thing. 

"Here," Missouri handed kay a folded sheet of paper. 

"What's this?" Kay asks as she unfolds the paper. 

"An address for someone who can help you," Missouri says Kay looks at her in surprise. 

"You don't have to-" Kay starts 

"Yes, I do," Missouri interrupts giving her a stern look. "You need a good place to stay where you can heal, honey, and not worry about your brothers finding you. This is just the place, it's a roadside bar in Nebraska called the Road House, a place for Hunters to stop in get a beer, and trade information." Missouri explains, she grabs Kay's hand's holding them in hers, "it's owned and run by a demigod named Ellen Harvell." 


	11. The Benders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, only Kay and the other OC's belong to me.
> 
> I'm going to say that there is a trigger warning for this chapter as well. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it and that it begins to satisfy some of your Winchester reunions feels. I'd also like to say that while I'm working on this story I am also working on a fic for the Magnificant Seven Big Bang and am trying to split my time equally between the two of them and still be finished with that fic by the end of August.

**“Some relationships are like Tom and Jerry. They tease each other, knock down each other, irritate each other, but can’t live without each other.”-** **Anonymous**  

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

A month in a half.  _A month in a half._ Kay has been separated from her brothers for a month in a half, she's been with Ellen the whole time excluding the two weeks she was with Missouri, Ellen had taken her in with little fuss and given her a job at the bar working alongside her daughter Jo. Missouri had called her every day at the Roadhouse to talk to her and to give her updates on her brothers who had come by three days after she had left, her brothers continued to call Missouri asking her to give messages to Kay, which she did, but never asks if Kay wanted to say something back. Which Kay was grateful for, she wasn't ready, at least not yet. Kay was cleaning the bar top as Ash was trying to beat Jo in a game of pool when the phone rang. 

"Harvell's Roadhouse this is Kay how can I help you?" 

"Kay you need to get to Hibbing, Minnesota as fast as you can" 

"Missouri? What's going on? Why do I-" 

"Honey it's your brothers," Missouri interrupts  

"My brothers?" Kay says, unaware how load she said it Ash and Jo pause their game to look at her, Jo goes to get her mom. "They've been fine up until now, they don't need-" 

"I had a vision. If you don’t go, they will die." Kay freezes, a cold feeling running down her spine. The phone is taken out of her hand, Kay hears someone speaking but her brain doesn't register the words it's still stuck on the last thing Missouri had told her. 

"Kay," Kay jumps at Ellen's soft touch, she turns to face the older demi-god, "go. Save your brothers then bring them back here." Ellen holds in her hand a set of keys, Kay opens her mouth too,  _say_ , something but then Jo walks over with Kay's to-go bag in her hand. Kay takes a deep breath the takes both items from the two Harvell women. 

"Thanks." 

 

 

It takes Kay somewhere around eleven hours to get to Hibbing, Minnesota, while she was on the road Ellen called with the lowdown on the area giving her the reason her brothers would be there and somewhere for her to start looking. When she gets into town she heads straight for the police department despite, Kay spots the Impala sitting outside of it, she heads into the building a male deputy is at the front desk. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" The deputy asks  

"I'm looking two men, both over six-foot-tall, a little over six-foot tall, state police," Kay says in a brisk tone, the deputy blinks. Another Deputy leans out of his cubical. 

"I saw one earlier, Deputy Hudak was helping him look for his missing partner," the deputy says. 

"Have they been in recently?" Kay asks 

"Haven't seen them since this morning, Deputy Hudak said they were going to look at the backwoods properties," the Deputy at the front desk says. Kay grinds her teeth together. 

"Thank you, if they come back have them call me" Kay takes a piece of paper and writes out her number on it then hands it to the Deputy who nods.  

Kay leaves the police department and heads back to Ellen's truck, there was no way in hell was she going to sit around and wait for that call. With a quick touch to her necklace Kay back outs out of the parking lot and follows the direction, the feeling in her gut sends her. 

<<<<<<<<<<< 

 Kay finally pulls off the road, the feeling in her gut getting stronger, Kay checks all her weapons before she climbs out of the truck. Kay starts jogging down the road, she needs to find her brothers and quick. 

<<<<<<<<<<< 

The place she comes to is creepy. Whoever these people have junk everywhere including cars, which lets Kay now she found the right place when she spots the Hibbing patrol car. Kay hears people talking in the house, one of which is Dean. 

"Shit," Kay hisses and quickly makes her way to the house taking in all the windows, doors, and the voices she can hear inside.  

Kay finds a window on the opposite side of the house that's open just enough for her to get in. Once through the window, Kay makes her way toward Dean and the people that have him, Kay peaks around a corner and sees Dean tied to a chair with four people standing over him, and older man most likely the father, two younger men, and a little girl who's maybe about twelve. One of the younger men is holding Dean's head as the old man talks to him. 

"You think this is funny?" The old man asks, "You brought this down on my family." Dean doesn't respond, "you want to play games? Fine, boys looks like we're going to have a hunt tonight after all." The old man stands up but keeps his attention on Dean, "and  _you_  get to pick the animal, the boy or the cop." 

 _Sam!_  Kay thinks to herself,  _they're going to hunt Sam!_  Then Kay sees the hot poker in the old man's hand, sees the glowing red tip, and sees how the old man presses it against Dean's shoulder, Kay sees red. The floor creaks as she moves they all turn in her direction. 

"Get her!" The old man orders 

The younger men move toward Kay, the one not holding Dean closer to her get to her first. He tries to grabs her, she doesn’t temper her strength, she grabs his arm twisting it until she hears the bones pop but also pulling him closer and putting a knee in his gut, she hears his ribs break. She lets go of him letting him fall to the floor as she moves on to the room meeting the other in the middle of the room, he tries to grab her to, she grabs his arm but lets his momentum carry him past her, she then reaches with her other hand grabbing the back of his jacket and pants lifting him and then throwing him out the window. The girl tries next, and while Kay didn't want to hurt a kid she still sent the girl sliding across the room where she hit a wall then slid to the ground where she stayed. The old man came at her with the hot poker, she stopped it before it could hit her, she grabbed his other hand as it came up to get her. She yanks the hot iron out of his hand and uses the none hot end to hit him in the head, he goes down hard. Kay is barely breathing heavy but adrenaline is still pumping through her as she focuses on Dean. 

"Dean!" Kay says and moves quickly over to her oldest brother, looking at his injuries as she did. 

"Kay!" Dean says in shock, Kay pulls out one of her knives and cuts the ropes off of him. Once he's Dean uses his good arm to yank her into a tight hug, she wraps her arms around him and hugs him back just as tight.  

"Where's Sam?" Kay says into Dean's shoulder 

"Downstairs, with the cop that was helping me," Dean responds slightly muffled by Kay's hair. Kay eventually pulls back and gives him a tight smile, she looks over the down people and notices a key on a chain hanging off the old man's neck, she grabs it then hands it to Dean.  

"Go get 'em I'll take of these guys." Dean tries to protest but Kay sends him on, she then turns back to the people she took out. Looking over the three in the room then to the one out the window, with a sigh she goes about making sure they're alive and to find some rope to tie them up with. 

<<<<<<<<< 

After Sam and Deputy Hudak were released the family, well those still alive Kay had misjudged how hard she had hit the father with the iron, were restrained deputy Hudak told the sibling to get out of there before her backup arrived which the siblings did gratefully. Kay walks in front of her brothers, the siblings are silent as they walk back to where Kay left Ellen's truck, they get in and Kay drives them back to town. When she pulls up next to the Impala her brother hesitates to get out. 

"I'll come back with you to your motel," Kay says softly they nod then climb out and get in the Impala. Kay follows them to the edge of town where their motel was after they stop she sits in the truck a little longer before she gets out and walks through the door her brothers had left open when they went in, she shuts it behind her.  

"Kay," Dean starts "Dad he, he really says that to you? Do that to you?" Kay nods, not speaking. 

"I know Dad's not the best father but he would never," Sam says "I mean he loves us in his own way. He'd never hit us or threaten to kill us, especially not you, his daughter." 

"There's only one reason John let me live after he found out!" Kay yells, her brothers' freeze, eyes going wide. 

"Kay, what do you mean?" Dean asks hoarsely 

"John found out while the two of you were on your own hunt," Kay begins "he nearly killed me in that Motel room, but then he saw how fast some of the injuries healed and how much it took him to really hurt me." 

"Kay, that-" Sam croaks but Kay speaks over him as if he never spoke. "He told me then and there that I had only one reason for living and that was to make sure you two lived no matter the cost of myself," the boys got paler as she spoke, "you were never to know." Kay laughs bitterly then, "You know those times he would get super drunk and angrier than we've ever seen him?" They nod mutely, "He always waited until the two of you were gone before he would take his anger out on me. He could never bring himself to actually hit the two of you, me though? I wasn't really one of his children, I was a monster and that's all a monster like me was good for and deserved." Kay looked down at the ground tears rolling down her face, _t_ _here it_ _was out in the open, now all Kay had to do was wait for her brother to agree with John and -_  

" _That bastard_ ," Kay's thoughts were interrupted by Dean's angry growl. Long arms wrapped around Kay and pulled her against a bigger body, she flinched but the arms held her tighter then Kay felt something wet hit her shoulder. She cautiously wrapped her arms around the person that held her and came to the realization that it was Sam that held her in a death grip, and that he was  _crying_. Kay could hear his breathing hitch and the chocked off sobs. 

"Sam?" Kay whispered unsure of what to do with his reaction. 

"I'm so fucking sorry Pip, Kay, God I-" Sam cuts himself off with a sob, "I've been so wrapped up in myself, wrapped up in my own self-pity. my own need to get away from Dad I never noticed. God, I'm so fucking  _sorry_ , I don't deserve to call myself your older brother." 

Kay . . . Kay had no idea what to do with that. Sam tightened his arms around her and held her close, she kept her arms wrapped loosely around Sam trying to come up with something to say back to him, it wasn't his fault he wasn't supposed to know, he shouldn't blame himself for that. Stuck on Sam Kay had momentarily forgotten about her oldest brother, that is until a loud crash from behind them had the two of them spinning around to face Dean who had flipped the table and chairs over. Dean looked anger than Kay's ever seen him and she's including the time he caught her with a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer. Dean didn't look at them he kept muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair. 

"Fuck!" Dean growls then slams his fist into the wall, punching a hole in it. He does it again before either Sam or Kay can react, Kay moves without thinking and catches his fist before it can connect a third time. Dean stills and tenses immediately, he closes his eyes and swallows.  

"Dean?" Kay asks warily holding herself ready to take a punch from him Sam comes up on his other side, Kay can see the tear tracks on his face and touches Dean's shoulder. Dean rips himself away from them and stalks to the other side of the room. "Dean it's not-" 

"Don’t," Dean snaps "don't tell me it's not my fault. I'm your older brother I'm supposed to watch over you, take care of you and I, I didn't know that Da- John was abusing you, threatened to kill you. What kind of brother does that make me? That I didn't notice our father was beating up on my little sister." Kay felt her tears falling again and saw Sam was crying too, Dean takes a deep breath then turns to Kay. "Did he leave any scars?" 

"What?" Kay asked startled not expecting that question. 

"Did he give you any scars?" Dean asks again, Sam's looking at her now, Kay bites her lip nervously her mind going to the two scars she takes great pain to keep hidden from her brothers. With a defeated sigh, thinking what more could it hurt, nods. Sam makes a wounded sound, Dean expression tightens. "Show us," 

"Dean," Kay begs her hands tangling in the hem of her shirt. 

"Please Kay," Dean says his expression softening, Kay closes her eyes and nods. 

"Ok," with her eyes still closed she drops the magical cover she had over the two scars. She tugs her shirt down in the front first showing her brothers the deep, raised scar she had that started at her left collarbone and ends on top of her right breast. She hears their shocked inhales, she turns then letting go of her collar to lift up the back of her shirt to show the other deep scar she had on her lower back, if she hadn't had her healing abilities she more than likely would have been paralyzed. She's trembling by the time she feels the hand touch the scar, she flinches the hand pulls off then she's tugged into strong arms and back against a broad chest. 

"You didn't and don't deserve it, Kay," Dean whispers against her hair "I swear to God, your mom, and every other deity out there he won't ever touch you again. I swear." Kay is trembling harder holding back her sobs, another body appears in front of her as Sam wraps himself around her. 

"I swear it too," Sam echoes. Kay lets her sobs out then, shaking and crying in her brother's arms, the three of them fell onto the floor crying.  

 

 

"Ellen wants you two to come back to the Roadhouse with me," Kay says after a while from the middle of the Winchester pile on the floor.  

"Who?" Dean asks his voice rough 

"Ellen Harvell. Missouri sent me to her," Kay explains "she's, uh, she's like me." 

"A demi-god?" Sam asks, his voice also rough, Kay nods. 

"Turns out there is only six of us in the world," Kay says. They're silent for a time then Dean speaks up. 

"Well, let's go meet her." 

"Maybe in the morning, after we get some sleep," Sam said after looking at the clock 

"Yeah, right" Dean groaned as he stood up stretching, Kay and Sam stood up after him. 

"I'll sleep on the couch," Kay said softly her brothers looked like they were going to protest, but then Dean nodded. 

"If that's what you want, Kay" 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The next morning after they got about four hours of sleep, the three of them were on the road to the Roadhouse the boys following Kay in the Impala. Kay worries the situation in her mind the entire drive back to the Roadhouse when they finally pull up to the Roadhouse Kay is relieved that it's still early enough that no customers are here yet, but there is an unknown car parked out front. Kay leads her brothers through the doors and is greeted by the sight of Missouri and Ellen having a conversation at the bar while Jo cleaned the tables and Ash typed away on his laptop. The four of them turn toward the Winchesters when they hear the door close, Missouri and Jo looked relieved Ash sends her a thumbs up before going back to his laptop, Ellen eyes Dean and Sam. 

"I'm so glad to see you three," Missouri says  

"Thanks for sending me," Kay replies as she makes her way over to the psychic who pulls her into a big hug once Kay is close.  

"So, what was it?" Jo asks 

"A family of human cannibals" Kay replies 

"Gross," Ash says. Jo shudders and Missouri makes a disgusted face, Ellen hasn't looked away from her brothers. 

"Guys these are my brothers Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean this is Ellen Harvell, her daughter Jo, and the mullet wearing computer geek is Ash." Kay introduces 

"Sup?" Ash offers 

"Nice to meet you all," Sam says while Dean keeps up the staring contest with Ellen.  

"Humph," Jo sniffs then snags Kay's arm and pulls her after her into the back. 

Sam awkwardly takes a seat next to Missouri when the older woman pats the seat next to her, once Sam is seated Missouri whacks him on the back of the head. 

"Boy, didn't I tell you to watch yourselves?" Missouri scolded 

"Yeah," Sam says as he rubs the back of his head looking down at the bar top. Sam didn't try and make any excuses, possessed out not they hurt their sister. 

"Did you know?" Ellen suddenly asks startling everyone in the room but Dean, "Kay says you didn't but your Daddy has her so switched around I'm not sure she hasn't just convinced herself you didn't." Both Ash and Missouri watched the male Winchesters, Sam flinches and hunches in on himself refusing to look at anyone Dean keeps his eyes locked on Ellen. 

"No, we didn't," Dean answers "we should have, but we didn't" Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at Ellen again, "that's not an excuse for anything. I thank you, your daughter, Ash, and Missouri for looking out for Kay when we didn't." Dean stops and clears his throat. 

"We didn't know until Kay explained it to us last night," Sam picks up for Dean still looking at the counter in front of him. " _God,_  we have so much to make up for." 

"And we'll be making it up to her for the rest of our lives," Dean says, "and that bastard will  _never_  touch her  _ever_ again." 

 

 

When Jo and Kay come back out from the back she sees Ash toasting her brothers, Missouri giving Sam a sympathetic look and Ellen pouring Dean some of her good whiskey, Kay is confused and looks to Jo who just shrugs and goes on out to the floor with the broom. 


	12. Hell House part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, only Kay and the other OC's belong to me.
> 
> I'm going to say that there is a trigger warning for this chapter as well.
> 
> I split this chapter into two part because it is taking me a long while to get this chapter out. The second part will hopefully be up after Thanksgiving.

**Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen.- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe** **  
** **< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

“Here,” Ellen slaps a folder down in front of Dean “I found a job got you in Richardson, Texas.”  Dean flips open the folder Sam and Kay lean closer to see what was in it. “Around two months ago a group of kids go poking around this local haunted house” Dean snorts.

“What is it haunted by?” Sam asks

“A spirit,” Ellen answers 

“A  misogynistic one,” Ash adds

“Legend says,” Ellen continues without missing a beat, “it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. The kids see a dead girl hanging in the cellar, and no there wasn’t an I.D. of the corpse because when the cops got there the body was gone, they think the kids were yanking chains.”

“Where did you find this?” Dean asks, frowning.

“Hellhoundslair.com, local paranormal website” Ash answers not looking up from his computer, all three Winchesters make a face.

“Those websites wouldn’t know a ghost if it bit them in the ass,” Dean and Kay complain, the two share a quick look and a grin.

“Look” Ellen gives the three of them a sharp look making them straighten in their seats, “the three of you need a hunt so you can get back into a rhythm with each other. Waiting tables, bartending, and having other people watching your interactions are not going to help you three get back to that point.” The siblings don’t say anything, but Kay knew they all agreed with the older hunters reasoning, Kay bit her lip and snuck a look at her brothers.

“I’m game,” Kay says

“Me too,” Sam adds, then youngest Winchesters look at Dean who is frowning. Dean looks at his younger siblings than to the folder Ellen had given him, he sighs.

“Fine, we’ll go check it out” Dean finally agrees, “but where are we suppose to find these kids?”

“Where all kids in small towns go,” Sam says with a grin.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The siblings went to the local diner looking for the teenagers from the story, it didn’t take long after they pulled up to the place to find three of the teenagers from the story. Kay was entirely unimpressed by the three of them, the three teenagers told three completely different versions of the story the facts they told were different. Kay could see why the cops thought the kids were playing a joke on them. The only piece of information that the kids told them that was the same was were they heard about the house, another teen named Craig Thurston who worked at the local record shop, Kay was first into the shop and was greeted by loud rock music. 

“Can I help you people with anything?” a boy couple years younger than Kay asked as he walked out from behind the counter with a handful of records. 

“Yeah,” Sam spoke up “are you, Craig Thurston?”

“I am,” Craig answered

“We’re reporters from the Dallas Morning News and we want to talk to you,” Kay says with a smile and tucks a lock of her reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

“No way! I’m a writer too, I write for my school’s lit magazine.” Craig informed them looking delighted 

“Well, what do you know,” Dean flashes the kid a smile, “I’m Dean, this is Sam and Kay.”

“We’re doing an article on local hauntings, and heard you might know of one,” Sam says, Craig looks up from putting the records up he looks a little shocked and scared.

“You mean the Hell House?”

“Got it in one,” Kay confirms 

“I didn’t think there was anything to the story, honestly,” Craig admits 

“Why don’t you tell us the story?” Sam implores, Craig sighs.

“Well, it supposedly started back in the ‘30s, this farmer Mordechai Murdoch.” Craig walks back behind the counter, “used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the depression his crops were failing, he didn’t have enough money to  even feed his own children.” Sam and Kay followed Craig, Dean staid back and looked at some records. “So I guess that’s when he went off the deep end.”

“In what way?” Kay asks Dean walks over to them then standing between Kay and Sam, Kay tenses minutely before forcing herself to relax.

“Guess he figured it be better if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed begged for him to stop, but he just strung them up, one after another.” Kay frowns and tilts her head, “And then when he was finished he turned around and hung himself.” Kay sees Sam and Dean share a look, Dean bumps her shoulder subtly, Kay holds back a flinch. “Now they say his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing u any other girl that goes inside.”

“And where did you hear this?” Dean asks

“My Cousin Dana told me,” Craig puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “I don’t know where she heard it from. You guys, I didn’t believe this for a minute.”

“But know you do,” Sam says, Craig gets this lost and haunted look.

“I don’t know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I’ll tell you exactly what I told the police okay? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God,” Craig states to get really upset making Kay’s frown deepen. “I don’t want to go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?”

“Thanks,” Dean tells the kid then they leave. 

  
  


Dean parks the Impala near the road to the house stating he didn’t want to risk his Baby down the mudding back road, the three of them walk back to it the house.

“Can’t say I blame the kid,” Sam says as they walk up onto the property. Everything thing was grown up, there was an old barn that looks like it was about to fall in with a small tree growing out of the main door.

“Yeah,” Dean scoffs “‘cause this place has so much curb appeal.” Kay grinned just a little.

“You have to admit it looks like a haunted house,” Kay says as they walk up to the house. The house was an old run down farmhouse with busted out windows and the porch slumping to one side, basically looking like it hadn’t been touch since the ‘30s. Dean pulls out his E.M.F. meter as Sam and Kay scoped out the house, Kay walked close to the house not quite touching it but close enough she was getting the sense of a presence in the house. 

“Hey guys I think the electric wires are still giving off some charge, the E.M.F. readings won't be any good!” Dean calls from the front of the house, Kay walks back to him biting her lip hesitating on telling them. 

“Well, let's go in then,” Sam says and the boys start toward the house Kay trailing behind them. Kay was still uncertain about telling them when sounds coming from inside the house caught her attention, she reaches out and snags her brother's arms as she tries to get a clearer fix on the sound.

“Kay?” Dean asks

“I hear something . . . somethings in the house I think it's coming from the basement.”

“Mice?” Sam asks, voice low.

“No, to loud for mice,” Kay answers, Dean gently pulls out of Kay’s grip and pulls out his gun.

“Well let's go see whose home.”

Sam and Kay follow Dean’s lead and pull out their guns as the elder leads them into the house. Once inside Dean gestures for Kay to lead, she slips in front of them leading them toward the sounds, they carefully make their way through the house taking in the symbols painted onto the walls and floors, the old furniture, and the burnt candles that were way too new looking to have been left her from the ‘30s. Kay follows the sounds to a door which leads to the kitchen and to another door, the presence Kay felt outside is stronger and gets stronger the closer they get to the door.

“Humans,” Kay whispers to her brothers now able to pick up the conversation, “male and you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kay groans closing her eyes.

“Kay?” Dean says

“Ghost Hunters,” Kay says exasperated and puts her gun away. Her brothers scoff and put their guns away, Dean walks away from the door Kay turns to watch him. 

“Dean?” Sam asks

“I’m going to get a better look at the symbols, they’ll be up here eventually.” The younger Winchesters follow him back the way they came, Sam closes the kitchen door behind them, Kay starts debating again if she should tell them what she is feeling. “Does this feel off to anyone else?”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees once they’ve looked around what use to be the living room, “I mean the upside down cross has been used for centuries, but the Sigil of Sulfur only showed up in San Francisco in the 60’s.” Sam took out his phone and started taking pictures.

“And these candles are way too new for them to have been here since the 30s,” Kay points out as she picks a candle up.

“What about this symbol, either of you seen it before?” Kay and Sam join Dean looking at the symbol by the stairs.

“I haven’t,” Sam says as he snaps a picture Kay frowns.

“Maybe?” She says hesitantly

“I’ve seen it,” Dean says “somewhere.”

“I don’t think Old man Murdoch did this,” Kay says finally catching the smell of paint under all the musty, rotting wood smell. Sam reaches out and scrapes some of the paint off the walls.

“Paint,” Sam says Kay hears stairs creak and footsteps.

“Guys they’re coming up.” Dean jerks his head and the three of them move to stand on either side of the doorway to the kitchen, the boys on one side and Kay on the other. They wait behind the door for Kay’s signal, once Kay hears the two men stumble into the kitchen she nods, Dean throws the door open and her brothers go through first. 

“Whoa!” 

“God!” came the shouts from the two other men, her brothers stop just past the doorway into the kitchen, Kay nearly runs into them.

“Ugh! Cut!” One calls out, “just a couple of humans.”

“And a girl!” the dark-haired man says once Kay slips out from behind her brothers to see the two Ghost Hunters she had been hearing. They were both rather lanky looking and carrying large flashlights and video cameras. 

“Well, what are you doing here?” The one with the beard and glasses asked trying to sound flirty. Kay narrows her eyes at him.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kay scowls and secretly palms one of her knives.

“What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?” Dean growls, the two turn back to him and scoff.

“Uh, we belong here, we’re  _ professionals _ .” The one with the beard says

“Professional what?” Dean asks

“Paranormal Investigators, duh,” Beardy says

“Yeah,” the other one agrees.

Kay rolls her eyes are Beardy pulls out business card and hands to her brothers, he offers Kay one but she ignores it and goes to take a look at the door the two had come from. She tunes out the men in the room as her brothers run the two civilians around. Kay opens the door and looks down the dark stairs, Kay’s instincts start screaming at her before her eyes can adjust. Kay throws herself sideways practically colliding with the dark-haired ghost hunter.

“Get out!” Kay barks grabbing the dark-haired ghost hunter by his vest and pulls him after her. Sam snags the other one just as a figure appears at the top of the stairs. The figure was dressed like a stereotypical farmer would big straw hat and overalls, the things skin tone has grey and looked like it had been decomposing for a while it also had a rope in its hands.  

“Look! OH MY GOD! A real ghost!” Beardy shouts as Sam drags him, the one Kay has tried to squirm out of her grip but Kay refuses to let go, she turns to face forward when she sees Dean pulls out his gun. Dean fires then Kay hears him curse.

“Move it faster!” Dean orders, Kay holds back a snarled reply as the group falls out of the front door. The Winchesters don't stop moving till their halfway down the road, the two civilians they drug with them collapsed on the muddy ground, Kay is tense looking around them Dean is pacing and Sam is running his hands through his hair.

“Dude that was awesome! A live one!” Beardy cheers his friends laughs.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean snarls, his eyes flick to Kay and he softens. “Kay are you ok?” Dean and Sam steps toward her.

“Don’t,” Kay grits out both her brothers stop walking toward her, they keep looking at her with concern though. The two civilians on the ground jump up and Beardy moves toward Kay.

“Hey don’t worry sweetheart, it can’t get us out here, we’ll protect you.” Beardy reaches out to touch Kay who pulls out a knife and holds it to his throat.

“Don’t touch me.” Kay hisses, Beardy backs off quickly nodding and looking really pale. Kay takes a deep breath and puts away her knife. “I’m going back to the car.”

  
  


Kay is waiting for them when they get back to the Impala, she looks calmer but Dean can still see how tense she is leaning against his Baby, Dean wants to reach out and hold her close, he knows Sam is feeling the same, but they aren’t back to that point in there relationship yet. The three of them get into the Impala Dean drives them back toward the town.

“So,” Sam starts breaking the silence, “there is something going on here.” Kay snorts then relaxes in the back seat.

“Yeah, something is,” Dean agrees.

“It’s not a ghost though,” Kay says

“Oh?” Sam prompts turning to face her

“No cold spots, flashlights didn’t flicker, and I didn’t smell any normal ghost smells. Whatever is happening it’s no ghost.”

“Great.” Dean says with heavy sarcasm “let's get back to town and start looking into this, and get it solved before anyone dies.”

<<<<<<<<<

The Winchesters look up what they can once they get back to town but they still have no leads. Kay lays on the couch wide awake, both her brothers had fallen asleep hours ago, but Kay couldn’t, giving up on trying to sleep Kay gets up silently grabs her phone, wallet, a few knives and goes outside. Kay wonders down to the vending machines and gets herself a soda, she hangs out in front of the machines, her phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Kay,” Kay smiles.

“Hey Ellen, what are you doing up at this hour?”

“Closing the bar. Do I want to know why your up at this hour?”

“Can’t sleep,” Kay sighs and sits down on the wall.

“Case trouble or brother trouble?”

“A little of both, but mainly the case.” Kay runs a hand through her hair, “there is something going on here, but it’s not a ghost and we can’t figure out what’s going on.”

“You say it?”

“Yeah, we did and had to drag so-called Paranormal investigators out with us.” Kay chuckled, so did Ellen. “We are missing something, we’re going to go back tomorrow to see what we missed.”

“You're going to?”

“No, I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Good, good no need to risk yourself. Now, what about your brothers?”

“The ghost shook me up I guess, and they tried to reach out for me like the used to, but I can’t- I-”

“Kay,”

“They didn’t Ellen. I said not to and they didn’t but I know they wanted to.” Kay growled in frustration, “I’m more upset with myself, it’s been nearly three months I should be over this. Hell, or least I should be able to handle my brothers hugging me or putting a hand on my shoulder, or, or, or-”

“Kay.” Ellen snaps getting her attention, “don’t you dare blame yourself. After all, John Winchester has put you through, what your brothers did hurt you badly because they acted like him and fed into the fears and insecurities you have. You can’t heal overnight from something like that, it's going to take time and patience from all sides.”  Kay was silent after Ellen stopped talking, Kay knew she was right and when it came down to it she was just frustrated with herself.

“I know you’re right Ellen, I just can’t wrap my head around it.”

“I know Kiddo,” Ellen says softly “why don’t you go try to get some sleep now? It sounds like you’ll need it.”

“Night Ellen.”

“Goodnight Kay.”


	13. Hell House part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, only Kay and the other OC's belong to me.
> 
> Here's the second part hope Y'all enjoy!
> 
> I've also been thinking, is there any other Pagan god or goddess that y'all would like to see Kay interact with? Or just keep it the normal three for now?

[Cover](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156075870@N07/44089379282/in/dateposted-public/)

<<<

The Winchesters head back to the  Mordechai’s house to find cops everywhere, they walk up to one of the civilians  hanging around. 

“Excuse me?” Kay says “Can you tell us what’s going on?” 

“Heard a couple cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house,” The man says as the cops wheel out a gurney with a black body bag on it. 

“They’re saying it’s suicide?” Sam asks

“Yeah, it’s a shame to she had a full ride to UT, was a straight-A student.” The man turned back to watch the police. The siblings stepped away from the house.

“So, what do you guys?” Sam asks

“I got nothing, Dean?” Kay says

“We missed something.”

Sam and Dean went back to the house that night, Kay staid back to look over her books to see if she could find anything useful. 

“You three stay in some very poor places, what about staying in a Motel 6 for one night?”

“Mother!” Kay yelped as she jumped in surprise, Aphrodite sits across from Kay at the motel room’s dingy little table, her mother raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “These rooms are the best we can afford, hunting isn’t exactly a paying career.”

“Who said anything about paying, darling?” Aphrodite gives Kay a simpering smile.

“Mother,” Kay begins Aphrodite sighs.

“Yes, yes I know” She waves a dismissive hand, “you only use your gifts for the greater good.” Kay closes her eyes for a moment then reopens them and shuts her book.

“What do you want Mother?”

“I come to give gifts to my favorite demigod child.”

“Mother I am your only demigod child.”

“Details,” Aphrodite waves her hand and two rather large books appear in front of Kay. Kay frowns and reaches out for one of the books, the title is written in Ancient Greek.”

“ _ Princes, Knights, and Demons: The hosts of Hell _ ,” Kay reads aloud then looks at the other book, “ _ Archangels and Angels: The Heavenly hosts. _ Mother these are all written by Athena herself, how did you get these? Why did you give them to me?” Kay looks up at her mother meeting her brown eyes.

“You are hunting for the demon that killed Mary Winchester, you should have all the information possible, and it is undeniable that you three will meet the Angles. And as for how I acquired them, well.” Aphrodite smirks in a satisfied manner which is paired with an expression that is close to a leer, Kay frowns,  her mother’s look was frighteningly similar to the one Dean wear after a successful night out.

“Mother!” Kay yelps indigently 

“What? It’s a natural part of life,” Aphrodite replies amused

“I know this, but I want to know about my mother having sex just as much as I want to know about my brothers having sex. Which is to say not at all.” Aphrodite laughs, Kay runs her fingers over the book in her hand. “Thank you for these Mother, really thank you.”

“You're welcome, my daughter. I can not directly interfere but I wish to repay her, she saved my daughter after all.” Kay smiles at Aphrodite, her mother returns it then disappears. Before Kay can open the book the motel room door opens and her brothers walk in, Kay gets one look at them then his halfway out of her chair. “What happened?”

“The spirit attacked us” Dean answers.

“That shouldn’t be possible.”

  
  


Sam and Dean tell her what happened at the house, considerably worried and frustrated Sam and Kay break out a laptop and books respectfully to start researching as Dean calls Ellen hoping the older demigoddess would have any light to shed on the problem. While still on the phone Sam discovered that there was a new post on the website that corresponded with the spirits MO, after this revelation Ellen says she has a suspension and that she would call back.  Dean settles on one of the beds trying to figure out the symbol that’s been bothering him, Sam continues to research on his laptop and Kay starts looking at the books Aphrodite left. 

“I don’t get it” Sam mumbles, “the story says that he- what the hell?” Kay looks over at her brother at his shocked exclamation.

“Sam?”

“The stories changed,”

“The hell?” Dean standing behind Sam now reading over his shoulder, Kay is watching them intently.

“Guys?”

“Kay, you remember the original story right?” Sam questions

“Yeah, Murdoch hung his daughters then hung himself” Kay answers

“Apparently now he is a satanist that killed his victims with an ax then, in the end, slit his own wrist,” Sam explains still scrolling through the website.

“What the hell is going on here?” Dean grumbles 

“Wait Sam go back,” Kay scoots her chair closer to Sam, “there that symbol.” Sam enlarges the image, “that’s a Tibetan spirit sigil” the boys frown as they watch Kay search through her books.

“How is this spirit sigil connected to our case?” Dean asks

“Because of this,” Kay finds the book flipping through it till she finds the right page then hands it to Dean.

“ A Tulpa is a Tibetan word.  It is a "thought form" that refers to any entity created solely by the act of a human or group of humans through imagination. Tulpa's can be materialized as anything from mythical creatures to simply a flower or a rock.” Dean reads aloud 

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Sam looks thoughtful, “there's a theory that if you meditate hard enough on an idea, it will materialize.”

“Great,” Dean shuts the book and hands it back to Kay with a huff, “how the hell do we kill an idea?”

“We should call Ellen and get her opinion” Kay suggest, Dean nods and goes back to the bed as Kay pulls out her phone. Ellen picks ups after the third ring, Kay puts her on speaker. “Hey, Ellen.”

“Hey Ellen,” Her brothers echo

“Kids,” Ellen greats warmly, “I was just about to call you. I think we know what you're dealing with.”

“We have an idea to, but your opinion. What do you think it is?” Kay asks

“A Tulpa, Ash found a Tibetan sigil on the website” Ellen answers, Sam and Kay share a relieved look.

“That’s what we think, Kay found the same symbol,” Sam says

“Awesome, so how do we get rid of it?” Dean grosses 

“Ash thinks since the story is on the internet that if you get another story out there that allows it some kind of weakness you should be able to kill,” Ellen explains

“Alright, thanks, Ellen. We’ll call when we're done.” Kay hangs up then turns to Sam as if to say something but Dean interrupts.

“Fucking finally!” The youngest Winchesters turn to look at their older brother with two varying looks of exasperation. He looks up from the notepad with a grin, “Figured out the symbol. It’s from a Blue Oyster Cult album.”

“Craig,” The younger two say together.

<<<<<<<<<

With the revelation of the symbol, the Winchesters head back to the music store and pull the real story out of the distraught teenager. After that they head to the copy store to start their plan to deal with the Tulpa, Sam and Kay wait out in the Impala for Dean.

“Is that what normal kids do when they're bored?” Kay asks out loud, “find an abandoned house, come up with a fake story to make it haunted, then actually make the place look haunted?” 

“One of my friends from college would throw plastic balls at people and yell at them saying “get in the Pokeball you stupid pokemon” Kay breaks into giggles, Sam follows her and the Impala is filled with the sound of laughter. Which is how Dean found them when he came back when he looked at them questioningly all could get out was “get in the Pokeball” which made the two laugh harder. Dean rolls his eyes at his younger siblings but drives them away from the store with a grin. 

  
  


They find where the amateur ghost hunter was staying with Ash’s help, as the Winchesters walk up to the silver trailer they can hear the two idiots arguing, the hunters roll their eyes but then Dean gets a mischievous look out his face before he bangs on the door. They hear to yelps from inside.

“Come on out here you two, we know you're in there!” Dean calls, the two poke their heads out the door. “Oh look, action figures still in their packaging.”

“What are you three doing here?” Beardy asks

“We need to talk to you,” Kay answers with a bright smile

“Well, we were busy but I guess we can make an exception,” Beardy says then they step out of their trailer. “Well?”

“We need you two to shut down your website,” Sam says

“Why we do that? You guys are the ones who got us busted, we had to spend a night in a cell!” The lanky one says offended, “I have stage fright and I had to pee in front of people!” Kay makes a disgusted face.

“Look we all say that thing in the house last night, and with your website more are going to show up. Which means someone else is going to get hurt,” Dean growls.

“We have an obligation to tell our fans the truth!” Beardy protests but it comes out higher pitched, Kay holds back a grin. 

“I have an-” Dean starts looking anger taking a step toward the two, Kay could understand their fear if she hadn't been in on the plan or see Dean’s hidden amusement she’d be scared of her oldest brother too.  Sam stops Dean.

“Dean just leave it, you could bitch slap them easy enough but it won't do any good. We tried let's go.” Sam suggests sounding defeated, Dean scowls a the two causing them to back up quickly before storm off with Sam and Kay following. Kay follows for a bit but then turns around and heads back.

“Look I’m sorry about them,” Kay starts making a show of looking around nervously before taking a paper out of her pocket and shoving it into Beardy’s chest.

“What's this?” Lanky asks

“It’s a death certificate, we found it in the library. Apparently, Murdoch died in the ‘30 of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. A .45 caliber to be exact.” Kay looks around nervously again, “they say that he’s terrified of them and that if you shoot his ghost with a .45 loaded with special wrought-iron bullets that you would be able to finally get rid of his ghost.” The two look excited.

“Why did you tell us all this?” Beardy asks

“Take it as an apologie,” Kay says given them a tentative smile, “for me holding a knife to your throat and for them getting you a night in jail.”

“Kay!” Dean shouts

“I got to go, good luck.” Kay gives them a smile before hurrying back to her brothers.

<<<<<<<<<<<

“Did they buy it?” Dean asks some time later as the siblings were eating at a diner

“It’s posted,” Sam spins the laptop so they can see the screen

“Now we just have to wait and let the story spread,” Kay says with a grin.

<<<<<<<<<<<<

Later that night, after waiting the appropriate amount of time for the story to spread, the Winchesters stalked through the house as silent as they could toward the basement. The entered into the kitchen and spread out in front of the door that leads to the basement, Kay was in the middle  _ like always _ she thought absently, all of them had their guns and flashlight trained on the door.

“Think anybody is home?” Dea asks

“No idea,” Kay says then there is a noise behind them. The three spin around.

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!”

“Ed, Harry?” Sam asks in disbelief 

“Are the two of you trying to get yourselves killed?” Dean hisses

“No, we’re just trying to get a book and movie deal,” Beardy protests.

“Are you in-” A scraping noise interrupts Kay, the hunters turn back around guns pointed at the door again. “Sounds like someone's home” Kay quips. The sound gets louder.

“Uh, how would you guys mind opening the door for us?” Beardy asks

“Open it yourself,” Dean says flatly. The door flies opens the Tulpa comes through with its ax, Winchester open fire emptying all three magazines into the Tulpa. It vanishes but Kay has a feeling its not gone. Her brothers seem to share the same thoughts and after an exchange of look the three break off, Sam looks into the basement Dean into the next room while Kay stays with the civilizations in the kitchen. Lanky takes the camera from Beardy to see if they caught “the ghost”, Kay has her back to them scanning the room when a commotion behind her has her spinning around in time to see the Tulpa hit the camera out of Lanky’s hands before disappearing. 

“Guy!” Kay calls out as Beardy pulls Lanky back to his feet, Sam and Dean come back to the room “it’s not gone.”

“Didn’t you guys post the B.S. story Kay gave you?” Dean asks 

“We did but our servers crashed,” The two say together

“Aw, hell” Kay hisses

“So it didn’t take?” Dean asks “these guns don’t work?”

“I guess,” Lanky says fearfully

“Great, Sam any ideas?” Dean asks

“Ed, let's get out of here!” Lanky orders and starts heading for the exit, when Beardy or Ed didn’t move Lanky, or Harry comes back and grabs him. The Hunters let them go.

“What are we-” Sam starts then is cut off by screams “I’ll get them.” Letting Sam go after the two civilians Kay and Dean look at each other.

“Well?” Kay asks

“Let's burn this place down,” Dean says and Kay agrees. They find everything flammable and start pouring it on the floor when Kay hears Sam call their names, Kay takes off for Sam and finds him being held against the wall by the Tulpa.

“Get off my brother Asshole!” Kay yells as she grabs the Tulpa pulling him off Sam throwing it against the back window. The scramble out of the hall and into the main room where Dean meets them holding a box of matches.

“Dean?” Sam rasps 

“We can’t kill, so we improvise,” Dean explains

“Burn the house down,” Kay adds as Dean strikes a match then throws it toward the fireplace where it catches instantly. They race out of the house as the fire spreads and the Tulpa comes for them, they don’t stop until they are in the woods in front of the house. When they turn back they see the Tulpa standing in the doorway as the house burns down around it.

“Hope that works,” Sam says roughly

“If it doesn’t we’ll come back.” Dean states.


End file.
